El origen de los guardianes: The return of the Darkness
by Coraline02
Summary: Han pasado 13 años desde la batalla con Pitch, nada anormal a habido en la tierra... pero siempre hay algo que crece en la oscuridad... algo que se hace mas fuerte y para derrotarlo necesitaran la ayuda de una nueva chica. Mi primera historia aquí.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

-Siempre estaremos en tu corazón… -Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras para Jamie, antes de que Jack se subiera al trineo de Norte y desaparecer junto con los otros guardianes.

13 años han pasado…

Norte, o mejor conocido como Santa, sigue llevando alegría a los niños del mundo cada navidad, ahora con la ayuda de Jack en el taller.

Bunnymund o el conejo de pascua, sigue protegiendo la esperanza de los niños, llevándoles sorpresa en cada huevo de pascua.

Tooth, conocida como el hada de los dientes, sigue protegiendo las memorias de los niños, guardadas en sus dientes.

Sandman, lleva día tras día esos hermosos sueños a los niños del mundo entero.

Y Jack Frost, el ahora se encarga de controlar la estación de invierno y además protege esa alegría en los corazones de los niños.

Nada anormal ha sucedido desde la última batalla con Pitch Black "El coco"… pero, siempre algo quiere salir de la oscuridad… algo más fuerte… algo más grande…


	2. Grim Black

Las risas del viejo y barrigón Norte se escucharon en el taller.

-¡Jack! –Grito emocionado-. ¡Lo logre!

Un chico de cabello blanco con un callado en la mano se acerco rápidamente a Norte, era Frost.

Norte sostenía en sus manos un pequeño dragón de hielo tallado, tenía cada detalle bien hecho.

-Es muy lindo –Jack tomo el pequeño dragón-. Pero le hace falta algo de vida…

Jack le soplo levemente a la estatua y esta comenzó a moverse y a volar por el taller para después desaparecer en una pequeñísima explosión y dejar un rastro de copos de nieve cayendo. Norte se rió.

-¡Es asombroso cuando haces eso!

Jack de igual forma se rió.

-Gracias, Norte.

-Deberías intentar hacer ese tipo de cosas con alguna figura de hielo más grande.

-Lo se, lo se –Jack sonrió-. Es solo que es muy complicado con cosas más grandes.

-… Cierto, cierto –Norte se cruzo de brazos-. Dime Jack ¿Todo va bien?

-Claro, desde la última batalla de Pitch los niños han creído más.

-¡Que bien! Las cosas si que van de maravilla… además es agradable tener un compañero que me ayude aquí en el taller.

-Je… aunque, bueno, hay algo que me a tenido un tanto inquieto…

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que es?

-Pues…

Jack no termino de hablar ya que una hadita toco la ventada.

-¿Tooth vino?

Norte y Jack salieron a recibir a Tooth y allí estaba ella mirando el gran globo terráqueo, el hada de los dientes.

-¡Jack! –Saludo emocionada al verlo y lo abrazo.

-Hola Tooth –La saludo y le respondió el abrazo.

-Hola Tooth –Saludo Norte.

-Hola Norte –Tooth soltó a Jack y le sonrió a Norte.

-¿A que se debe tu visita?

-Bueno, solo vine a entregar esto –Tooth extendió una carta que decía: "Para: Jack Frost… De: Jamie"

-¿Jamie? –Jack tomo la carta-. Pensé que se había olvidado de mí… ¿Cómo la obtuviste Tooth?

-Una de las haditas fue por el último diente que se le cayó a Sophie y encontró esto junto con el diente.

-Vaya… -Jack abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

"Jack Frost.

Tiene ya 13 o tal vez 12 años que no te veo, pero ni creas que me e olvidado de ti hahaha.

Solo escribía esta carta para mandarte muchos saludos, espero te llegue.

E igual espero verte pronto, aun que sea de un simple hola y adiós.

Bueno Jack, gracias y hasta pronto.

Atte: Jamie

Posdata: ¡La nueva guardiana es una chica increíble!... y muy testaruda hahaha"

Lo ultimo sorprendió demasiado a Jack… ¿Nueva guardiana? Si el ultimo en haber sido reclutado había sido Jack… de pronto recordó algo, unas noches anteriores Jack había hablado con el hombre de la luna.

=Flash Back=

Jack estaba en la lagunilla donde despertó por primera vez como el espíritu del invierno, hace 313 años atrás.

Estaba caminando lentamente cuando miro la luna.

-Hola de nuevo… -Dijo-. Si lo se… aquí fue donde me escogiste –Sonrió levemente-. Me gusta estar aquí…

Jack se quedo callado un momento mirando la luna, como si esta le estuviera diciendo algo.

-¿Qué? –Su tono de voz fue de sorpresa-. ¿Estas bromeando? ¿A que te refieres con eso?... ¡Espera! No me dejes hablando solo…

La luna no dijo nada más y Jack suspiro e hizo una mueca de confusión.

=Fin del flash back=

Aquello lo tenia demasiado inquieto y con lo que Jamie había escrito al final de su carta…

-¡Jack! –Le hablo Tooth-. ¡Llamando a Jack!

-¿Eh?

-Baja de la luna –Tooth le sonrió.

-Je, lo siento.

Pronto Norte le quito la carta a Jack y comenzó a leerla.

-¡Oye! –Jack se quejo e intento quitársela-. ¡Dame eso!

-¿Nueva guardiana? –Pregunto muy extrañado Norte-. ¿Reclutaron a alguien nuevo sin mí?

-No –Negó Tooth-. El ultimo en haberse unido a nosotros fue Jack…

-Igual y lo invento o… algo por el estilo…

Pero algo que no sabían aquellos guardianes es que había alguien allí mirándolos atentamente, alguien a quien no podían ver.

Era una chica de una complexión delgada, de cabello negro lacio y unos grandes ojos verdes, traía un pantalón de mezclilla roto de las rodillas, una capa de color café abierta (muy parecida a la que usaba Jack, cuando aun era humano) y una blusa negra.

La chica bajo y comenzó a caminar frente a los guardianes como sin nada, entre ellos hablaban sobre lo que decía la carta de Jamie. La chica sonrió y se acerco aun más a ellos, cuando de pronto Jack la atravesó, como si ella fuese un fantasma; ella simplemente volvió a sonreír, bostezo y se elevo mientras seguía flotando por allí.

Un hoyo se abrió en el suelo y Bunnymund salio de el.

-¿Dónde esta Frost? –Pregunto molesto, buscando con su mirada al espíritu del invierno.

-Bunny –Respondió Jack-. ¿Qué sucede?

Bunnymund tomo por la sudadera a Jack.

-¿Te crees el gracioso?

-¿Eh? –Jack se sorprendió ante tal acto.

-Congelar mi madriguera y gran parte de mis huevos de pascua.

Jack solo lo miro extrañado.

-¡Habla Frost!

-¡Yo no e hecho nada!

-Tranquilo Bunnymund –Hablo Norte haciendo que soltara a Jack-. ¿Qué fue lo paso?

-Salí un momento de mi madriguera y cuando regrese ¡Estaba congelada!

-Pero yo no e hecho nada –Respondió Jack acomodándose la sudadera.

-Pues yo no conozco a ningún otro que haga "truquitos" con el hielo.

Los dos se miraron indiferentes y antes de que pasara algo, Sandman llego en una avioneta de polvo dorado.

-¡Meme! –Lo saludo alegremente Norte para luego susurrarse-. Vaya… todos estamos reunidos…

Meme hizo varias figuras con su polvo dorado mientras su cara mostraba preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? –Norte se inclino y lo vio fijamente a lo cual Meme hizo el símbolo de la luna-. ¿Hombre de la luna de hablo?

Meme asintió con la cabeza.

Antes de que Meme o Norte dijeran algo mas, una fuerte ventisca en el taller se produjo, haciendo que los papeles y demás salieran volando.

-¿Jack? –Pregunto Norte mirando al espíritu del invierno.

-No soy yo –Respondió al instante.

Una risa malévola resonó en todo el lugar y un humo negro comenzó a cubrir el globo terráqueo del centro.

-¡¿Pitch?! –Exclamo Bunnymund.

El humo se esfumo y apareció un hombre sentado sobre el globo, riéndose.

-Hahaha ¿Pitch? ¿De verdad creyeron que era Pitch?

Todos miraron al alto hombre que traía puesto un traje negro, su cara era pálida, prácticamente blanca, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía un cabello negro elegantemente peinado hacia atrás.

Era como un Pitch Black, pero a la vez era muy diferente.

-Me alegra verlos a todos reunidos –Dijo-. No esperaba verlos a todos juntos, pero es mucho mejor así.

-¿Quién eres? –Le pregunto Norte.

-Me llamo Grim Black, soy algo parecido al hermano de Pitch.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Lo que busco Pitch… -Grim sonrió y se levanto de su lugar mostrando lo alto que era-. Verán guardianes, ustedes creen que la amenaza más grande que han enfrentado es Pitch Black, pero se equivocan… Vengo a advertirles que no intenten meterse en mis planes, si es que no quieren terminar muertos -Grim camino hacia el otro extremo del globo-. Pitch a comparación mía… es solo un niño pequeño y asustado…El es las pesadillas, pero yo, yo soy la oscuridad en su forma mas densa y fuerte… Adiós, guardianes, fue un placer.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en un humo negro.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de mi historia :)**

**Espero les guste, no olviden hacerme saber que tal les pareció con un review o un PM :D**

**Hasta la próxima! **


	3. El espíritu del viento

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Pregunto Jack.

-Un nuevo enemigo –Respondió Norte mientras miraba el globo del mundo.

-¿Qué? –Tooth lo miro-. Pensé que nuestro único enemigo era Pitch.

-Así es, pero si este tal Grim busca lo mismo que Pitch –Explico Norte-. Quiero decir, si esta buscando la manera de infundir miedo en los niños, lo convierte en nuestro enemigo.

Meme miro a Norte mientras surgía en su cabeza un signo de interrogación.

-Lo se –Afirmo Norte-. Esto es muy confuso.

De pronto la luna se asomo por la gran ventana que estaba allí dejando entrar la luz lunar.

-¡Hombre de la luna! –Exclamo Norte-. ¿Qué noticias nos tienes?

La luz apuntaba la G del suelo, en el piso se formo la sombra de Pitch Black la cual se desvaneció extrañamente dejando ver la sombra de Grim.

-¿Alguien sabe que significa eso? –Pregunto Jack mirando de una manera extrañada las sombras.

-Nos esta diciendo que realmente, este tal Grim Black, es mas poderoso que Pitch… -Respondió Norte con ese acento ruso-. … Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que cumpla lo que sea que quiera llegar a lograr.

-Lo mas seguro es que quiera revivir la edad oscura –Añadió Bunnymund.

Tooth revoloteaba junto con Baby Tooth mirando la G del suelo, cuando aquella parte del piso se abrió, sacando un cristal que era iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-Chicos… -Dijo Tooth, llamando la atención de sus compañeros los cuales miraron el cristal.

-Esta eligiendo un nuevo guardián… -Exclamo Norte sorprendido.

-¿Qué? –Bunnymund puso la misma mueca de disgusto cuando hombre de la luna eligió a Jack-. ¿Es que acaso no cree que somos lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con este tal Grim?

-Silencio –Le ordeno Jack mirando atentamente el cristal, Bunnymund lo miro con desprecio y después miro el cristal.

Una figura comenzó a formarse poco a poco sobre el cristal, mientras los guardianes esperaban atentamente para saber quien seria su próximo compañero, elegido por hombre e la luna.

-Que no sea la marmota, que no sea la marmota… -Se susurro Bunnymund.

La figura termino de formarse y apareció una chica sentada mirando el cielo con un arco en su mano derecha. Era la misma chica que había estado allí, mientras Jack, Tooth y Norte discutían sobre la carta de Jamie.

-¡Es ella! –Exclamo Norte muy emocionado-. Es… es… ¿Quién es?

Jack se rió y Bunnymund bufo molesto.

-No tengo ni idea… -Jack miro la silueta de la chica-. Creo conocerla… pero…

Jack entrecerró sus ojos mirando fijamente a la chica, pero una voz que resonó en el lugar lo saco de su concentración.

-Vaya, vaya –Resonó la voz de una chica-. Después de casi 300 años te has dignado a revelar que existo… ¿Todo marcha bien en tu cabeza MiM?

La transparente silueta de una chica se comenzó a hacer presente, ella veía a la luna un tanto molesta flotando. Al principio ella se veía transparente, pero después de unos segundos se veía completamente normal. Sin darse cuenta de ello, ella siguió peleando con la luna.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que nadie me puede ver? ¡Responde MiM!

-¡Oye! –Bunnymund la interrumpió-. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-¿Eh? –La chica volteo a verlos con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente sorprendida-. ¿Pueden verme?

Jack asintió un tanto extrañado por su pregunta.

-¡Perfecto! –Ella volvió a mirar la luna con esa mueca de enojo-. ¡Ahora me pueden ver! ¿Crees que te voy a felicitar?

-¡Deja de ignorarnos! –Bunnymund la señalo con su Boomerang-. Y ahora responde… ¿Quién eres?

La chica sonrió maliciosamente y se volteo para ver a los guardianes mientras seguía flotando.

-Señores y señoras –Anuncio de una manera burlona-. No encontramos frente a los 5 guardianes, los 5 grandes… el hombre lodo –Dijo refiriéndose a Sandman-. La ratita de los dientes –Señalo a Tooth-. El gordo Claus –Volteo a ver a Norte-. El muñeco de nieve parlante –Dirigió su mirada a Jack-. Y por último… el canguro de pascua…

-¿Canguro? ¡¿CANGURO?! –Bunny se molesto ante su apodo, al igual que sus demás compañeros-. Retira lo dicho… en este instante…

-¿O que? –La chica lo miro desafiándolo-. ¿Esconderás un huevo de pascua?

-Hare mas que eso…

-Pues ven por mí… canguro…

-Bien, es todo… ¡A ella!

Los guardianes se fueron contra ella comenzando a perseguirla por el grande lugar, pero para su sorpresa ella era demasiado rápida.

-¡Lentos! –Se burlo.

Sandman, Tooth y Jack intentaban alcanzarla por aire, mientras que conejo esperaba el momento indicado para poder derribarla con su boomerang.

La chica se detuvo frente a Tooth.

-Hola ratita –Le dijo provocando que Tooth se pusiera roja del enojo.

-¡Soy un hada! –Contesto e intento atraparla pero debido a la velocidad de la chica no lo logro.

Meme preparo una bola de arena de sueño y le apunto a la chica, cuando pensó que era el momento se la lanzo. Pero para su mala suerte no le dio a su objetivo… si no que le dio a Tooth, la cual cayó dormida al instante.

-Una menos… -Se susurro antes de esquivar el boomerang de Bunnymund-. Bien, juguemos…

La chica soplo en su mano y creo una bola de nieve.

- Espera… ¿Cómo rayos fue que hizo eso? -Se pregunto Jack al darse cuenta que era lo mismo que el hacia cuando jugaba con los niños.

-¡Hey! ¡Sandman! –La chica lanzo la bola de nieve a Meme, dándole. Cuando la bola impacto en el cuerpo de Meme, una capa de hielo se creo dejándolo inmóvil hasta el cuello-. Otro menos…

La chica esquivo una ráfaga helada que Jack le lanzo y ella le regreso la misma ráfaga. Jack la esquivo sorprendido pero al momento que esquivo la primera una segunda ráfaga lo impacto contra la pared del taller congelándole las muñecas y los tobillos, dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

-Otro… me falta uno…

-Conmigo no te será tan fácil niña… -Bunnymund saco unos huevos explosivos y preparo su Boomerang-. Soy más astuto y rápido…

-Ya me e enfrentado a otros conejos…

-Oh, pero nunca a uno como yo… 1.80, nervios de acero, maestro del Tai Chi –Se comenzó a alagar.

La chica torció la mirada e hizo aparecer un arco de madera con unas pequeñas flores, hojas secas y un poco de escarcha en el. Lo comenzó a mover suavemente mirando a Bunnymund.

-¿Me estas escuchando? –Bunnymund se molesto al darse cuenta de que lo ella lo estaba ignorando.

-De hecho… ya te vencí… -Ella le sonrió amistosamente jugando con su arco.

Bunny comenzó a sentir un frío tan fuerte en sus patas que comenzaba a no sentirlas. Miro sus patas, confundido, para darse cuenta de que estaban congeladas, al igual que su boomerang y sus huevos explosivos.

- ¡¿Pero en que momento?!

-La chica se rió y dejo de flotar para poner los pies sobre la tierra-

-Bueno mis queridos guardianes, fue un placer haber estado con ustedes… ¡Hasta nunca!

La chica estaba decidida a salir volando cuando unas grandes y fuertes manos la tomaron por los hombros evitando que se moviera.

-Ups… -Dijo adivinando quien la sostenía de los hombros-. Creo que me olvide de Norte…

-Bien jovencita –Norte hablo con ese acento ruso y la miro molesto-. Debes muchas explicaciones… pero antes, descongélalos.

La chica bufo molesta y chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que el hielo de Jack, Meme y Bunny desaparecieran.

-Bien, vamos a mi pequeño taller… Bunnymund, trae a Tooth.

Tooth aun estaba en el cielo durmiendo con algunos dientes de arena sobre su cabeza.

Llegaron al pequeño taller de Norte y sentaron a la chica en una silla que rodearon todos, para evitar que volviera a hacer de las suyas.

-¿Quién eres? –Le pregunto Norte.

La chica creo otra bola de nieve y comenzó a jugar con ella.

-Soy el espíritu del viento, controlo parte de las 4 estaciones y nunca han escuchado de mi… nadie nunca lo a hecho… en si ustedes son los primeros en verme después de casi 300 años –Ella sonrió y luego siguió jugando con la bola de nieve-. Mi nombre es Lucy.

-Lucy… realmente me sorprende que seas el espíritu del viento… -Norte la miro de pies a cabeza-. Pero no te creo del todo el que seas capaz de controlar las 4 estaciones…

-Me subestimas gordito… -Lucy lanzo la bola de nieve al aire la cual se convirtió en una bola de tierra, atrapo la bola e hizo crecer sobre aquella esfera de tierra un pequeño arbolito, al cual se le secaron rápidamente las hojas y cayeron al suelo, el arbolito desapareció y la bola de tierra volvió a ser una bola de nieve blanca-. ¿Decías?

Los guardianes vieron la escena muy sorprendidos.

-Increíble… -Norte se rió-. ¡Es increíble! ¡Ahora se por que hombre de la luna te eligió! ¡Bienvenida a los guardianes!

-¿Qué? –Lucy se levanto de su lugar rápidamente-. ¡No, no, no! Yo no les sirvo para esto, no seré parte de ustedes.

-Pero hombre de la luna te eligió y…

-Por eso no debes negarte –Interrumpió bruscamente a Norte-. Fue lo mismo que le dijiste a Jack hace 300 años… miren, yo siempre e estado mas cerca de lo que creen, incluso estuve cuando lucharon contra Pitch y ustedes nunca me vieron… Quiero decir, esto simplemente no es lo mío… ¿Ser una guardiana? ¡Por favor! Yo prefiero ser un espíritu libre, jugar allá afuera sin la preocupación de que me vean o no, jugarle bromas a los espíritus de las estaciones y festividades… espero te haya gustado la remodelación de tu madriguera, Bunny.

-Alto… ¿Fuiste tu? –Bunnymund se molesto pero fue detenido por Norte.

-Lucy, tu sabes entonces que hombre de la luna nos escoge con un propósito… y si te escogió es por algo…

-Lo siento, pero me niego…

Lucy apenas termino de hablar y salió volando del lugar por donde pudo.

-Hay que ir tras ella –Dijo Tooth.

-Yo iré –Hablo Jack-. Intentare hablar con ella.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si.

-Buena suerte.

-Gracias Bunny.

Jack de igual forma salió del lugar para seguir a Lucy e intentar convencerla.

Lucy se encontraba no muy lejos del taller de norte, estaba sentada sobre la nieve, jugando con esta, cuando un hombre apareció detrás de ella.

-Así que tu eres Lucy, la escogida de MiM –Le dijo.

-Para nada… soy el ratón de los dientes –Le contesto sarcásticamente sacando su arco-. Claro que soy Lucy… ¿Y tu quien eres?

-Me llamo Grim Black, eres amiga de los guardianes ¿No?

-No, yo no soy amiga de esos 5.

-Bien, así son mejores las cosas…

-Ve al grano antes de que decida lanzarte una flecha –Le ordeno perdiendo la paciencia.

-Que carácter, jamás cambiaras –Grim se rió levemente y luego la miro fijamente-. Vengo a hacerte una proposición, mi pequeña hermana.


	4. Una pequeña propuesta

-¿Disculpa? –Lucy se quedo atónita ante lo de "Hermana"-. ¿Qué rayos dices? No soy tu hermana.

-Lucy, Lucy… por favor, no pienso discutir contigo eso ahora… por ahora –Grim le dio la vuelta a Lucy-. Ahora, solo me interesa hacerte mi propuesta.

-¿Propuesta? –Esta vez su voz fue de interés.

-Claro… veras pequeña, tengo algo muy grande planeado para estos 5 guardianes, pero necesito algunas manos que me ayuden a completar lo que quiero.

-Si le dije al par de 5 que no me uniría a ellos ¿Crees que te diré a ti que si?

-Lo estoy intentando.

-Puff… -Lucy bufo-. Espúmate…

-Oh vamos Lucy… -Grim la tomo del brazo-. Piénsalo de esta forma, han sido casi 300 años que MiM te mantuvo en la oscuridad, que nadie te pudo ver… ni si quiera los espíritus… Se que no quieres estar sola…

Lucy se soltó de el bruscamente.

-Eso es mentira, yo estoy muy bien así.

-Por favor –Grim se encogió de hombros-. Lucy, pequeña, se que no quieres estar mas en la oscuridad, que ya no quieres ser invisible incluso para aquel que te revivió.

Ella no dijo nada mientras comenzaba a mirar el suelo.

-Piénsalo bien Lucy… -Grim la miro de una forma tierna-. Y míralo de esta forma, no estarás sola… yo estaré contigo.

-Ni si quiera te conozco –Lucy lo miro con desprecio-. Además, tú no sabes nada de mí.

-¿De verdad crees eso? –Grim le sonrió-. Se mas cosas de las que piensas… se quien eres, se quien fuiste… se que tu nombre real no es Lucy…

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

-¿Pero como…?

-¿Lo se? –A completo-. Ya te lo dije, yo se muchas cosas pequeña… se incluso que tu mas que dejar de estar sola, quieres saber quien eres realmente.

-¿Cuál es el punto? –Lucy se mostró nerviosa.

-Te propongo unirte a mí y te juro que te daré todos tus recuerdos… incluso hare que todos crean en ti.

-Yo… -Lucy trago saliva y se puso a pensar detalladamente todo, pero a lo lejos escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre. Era Jack Frost, quien la buscaba.

-Piénsalo –Grim le sonrió y se acerco a ella-. Y cuando tengas tu respuesta, búscame en el mismo lugar donde despertaste como el espíritu del viento, hermanita.

Grim puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Lucy y le puso un hermoso collar con una rosa de cristal. El humo volvió a hacerse presente y Grim desapareció.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! –Lucy intento detenerlo pero Grim se fue-. Explícame eso de hermanita… Grim…

-¡Lucy! –Exclamo Jack al verla y se le acerco corriendo-. ¡Al fin te encuentro!

-¿Qué quiere Frost? –Dijo cambiando bruscamente su actitud para evitar que Jack descubriera que había estado con Grim.

-Vengo a intentar hablar.

-Ya les dije que me niego a ser parte de ustedes ¿Es que acaso tu pequeño cerebro esta lleno de nieve?

-Hey… -Jack se sintió ofendido.

-Mira, blanquito –Lucy lo miro-. No creas que puedes convencerme a ser parte de ustedes, mi respuesta fue no…

-Pero el hombre de la luna…

-¡Ni lo menciones! –Lucy le apunto con su arco enojada-. No me llevo nada bien con MiM… Tan solo déjame sola, Frost.

Lucy se sentó sobre la nieve y Jack de igual forma lo hizo a un lado de ella.

-¿Estas sordo?

-Cuando me conviene –Jack le sonrió.

Lucy se rió y luego quedaron los dos en silencio un pequeño rato.

-… -Jack comenzaba a sentirse un tanto incomodo con tanto silencio-. Dime algo… ¿Por qué dijiste que no te llevabas bien con hombre de la luna?

Lucy lo pensó muy bien antes de decirle.

-Ahora puedes verme Jack –Comenzó a explicar-. Pero e pasado alrededor de 300 años sin que nadie pudiera verme, todo por algún capricho de MiM… Hasta apenas todos me han podido ver.

-Te sientes sola… ¿Cierto?

Ella volvió a sentirse nerviosa.

-¡No!... Estoy bien así, sin preocupaciones de que me vea la gente o no.

-Lucy… -Jack la miro sonriendo-. Se como te sientes… -Ella no dijo nada-. No te voy a obligar a que te unas a nosotros, pero si dices que son alrededor de 300 años que nadie te ha visto ¿Por qué no te das a la tarea de conocernos?... Podríamos ser amigos…

-Pues a colita de algodón creo que no le agrado nada –Dijo refiriéndose a Bunny. Jack se rió ante el sobrenombre de Bunny.

-Vamos –El la miro con una cara de perrito triste-. Acompáñame al taller, será divertido.

Ella lo pensó un largo tiempo.

-De acuerdo, pero que quede en claro que lo hago por que quiero conocerlos, no por que quiera unirme a ustedes.

Jack asintió y la tomo de la mano.

-Sígueme.

Lucy mentía en si, realmente se sentía sola y para ella era emocionante conocer a los guardianes… pero ahora estaba un tanto confundida, sobre todo por lo que estaba pasando con Grim. Ella tenía que descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando, tenía que volver a ese horrible lugar… aquel lugar donde había despertado como el espíritu del viento. Pero por ahora iría a conocer a los guardianes.

* * *

**Pues bueno chicos, aquí termina el cuarto capitulo :D espero les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^ de verdad que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo mi historia.**

**Y tranquilos por aquellos que se quedaron con la duda de Grim y Lucy xD con el tiempo se aclararan todas estas dudas.**

**Sin mas me despido.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Conociendo a los 5 grandes

-Jack comienza a tardarse –Dijo muy preocupada Tooth mientras volaba de un lado a otro.

-Tranquila –Norte la intento calmar-. Todo estará bien.

Tooth le sonrió pero no por ello dejo de revolotear de un lado a otro.

-¡Regrese! –Anuncio Jack entrando a la sala del mundo.

-¡Jack! –Tooth se abalanzo sobre el espíritu del invierno y lo abrazo.

-Oye, tranquila Tooth –Jack se rió-. Estoy bien.

-¿Qué sucedió con Lucy?

-Viene conmigo –Jack miro hacia atrás y Lucy estaba caminando muy lentamente con su arco en la mano.

-¡Regreso! –Bunnymund se molesto al verla, aun quería soldar cuentas por lo de su madriguera. Meme le dio un codazo-. ¿Qué?

-Bienvenida de nuevo Lucy –La recibió Norte.

-Antes de que digan algo mas –Interrumpió Lucy-. Que quede en claro que no pienso unirme a ustedes ¿De acuerdo?

-No tienes por que preocuparte.

-Ah y una cosa mas… No pienso disculparme colita de algodón.

Bunnymund sintió que quería estallar y simplemente lanzarse contra ella.

-Tienes suerte de ser chica –Le dijo.

-Como digas –Lucy le sonrió amistosamente. Jack miro a Lucy y le hizo señas con los ojos, ella hizo una mueca de puchero y luego miro a Tooth-. Aaaamm… ¿Tooth?

-¿Si?

-… Disculpa por haberte llamado "Ratita"…

Tooth le sonrió.

-No tienes de que disculparte Lucy, comencemos de nuevo. Soy Toothiana, pero dime solo Tooth.

-Lucy –Lucy se rió dejando ver sus blancos dientes, tan blancos como los de Jack o tal vez aun más blancos. Tooth abrió los ojos de par en par, con la boca abierta muy sorprendida por sus dientes.

-Abre grande –Tooth puso sus manos sobre su boca y comenzó a mirar su cavidad bucal-. ¡Son hermosos! ¡Tan blancos!

Lucy tan solo la miraba extrañada.

-¡Tooth! –Norte la miro muy divertido-. Déjala.

-Ups, lo siento –Se disculpo dejando los dientes de Lucy-. Son hermosos.

Lucy comenzó a reírse.

-Bien… eso fue muy raro, pero bueno supongo que Pérez en aun mas raro en cuestión de los dientes.

-¿Hablas del chico de la división latina? –Tooth la miro sorprendida-. ¿Lo conoces?

-Algo así… -Lucy guardo su arco-. Digamos que cuando aun era invisible, me gustaba entrar a su taller a escondidas y ver que era lo que hacia –Luego miro a Tooth y le guiño un ojo-. ¿Sabes? Es un gran admirador tuyo.

Tooth se sonrojo.

-¿De-de verdad? Eso es… es wow…

-¿A que tantos espíritus has espiado? –Jack mostró interés.

-Perdí la cuenta –Le respondió sonriendo-. Pero al que mas me gusta espiar es al espíritu de la primavera, Lily Earth y a cupido, Rose.

-Vamos al comedor, estoy seguro que ahí platicaremos mejor –Dijo Norte con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los guardianes caminaron hasta el gran comedor, donde se sentaron y los elfos les trajeron galletas y leche.

Lucy les contaba sobre lo que había hecho todos aquellos 300 años, como había molestado al espíritu del verano, una chica que odiaba el frío y que nadie se metía con ella, pero Lucy se había atrevido incluso a arruinarle la llegada del verano. Les platicaba sobre como había hecho numerables bromas a Frog, quien era el espíritu del día de los inocentes, y así siguió un largo rato, platicándoles cada cosa y escuchando atentamente lo que cada guardián le platicaba… el único que no hablaba era Bunnymund.

-¿Qué pasa Bunny? –Pregunto Tooth al verlo tan serio-. ¿Por qué tan callado?

-Por nada…

-¿Sigues molesto por lo de tu madriguera? –Pregunto inmediatamente Lucy.

Bunnymund no respondió.

-Lo tomare como un si.

-Mira –Bunny le apunto con su boomerang-. No me agradas en lo absoluto, lo mejor es que no nos dirijamos la palabra.

-Como quieras, colita de algodón.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse feas.

-No me llames así –Bunnymund la miro desafiante-. Mi nombre es Bunnymund.

-Pero yo quiero decirte colita de algodón… ¿O prefieres canguro?

-Vuélvelo a repetir…

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te hagas la desentendida.

-¡Ah! ¿Hablas de lo de Cangu…? ¡! –Esta vez no termino su frase ya que esquivo rápidamente el boomerang de Bunny-. Que rayos…

-Niña, a mi no me agradas en lo absoluto –Repitió Bunny, mientras sus compañeros se levantaban de sus lugares y se preparaban para cualquier cosa.

-¿Crees que a mi me agradas? –Lucy siguió con la pelea-. Eres solo un conejo que se dedica a esconder huevos.

-Pero hay una diferencia entre tú y yo…

-¡Conejo basta! –Intento pararle Tooth, pero fue ignorada.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cual es?

-Que los demás creen en mí… y tú no llegas ni siquiera a leyenda o a rumor.

-¡ASTER! –Norte esta vez fue quien hablo molesto, mirando a Bunnymund. Aquel tema era demasiado delicado y Bunnymund no estaba midiendo sus palabras, Lucy se quedo callada un momento, en sus ojos se veía una tristeza combinada con rabia… Lucy quería llorar.

-Bien, conejo… bien –Lucy se levanto bruscamente de su lugar-. Te digo algo, tal vez nadie crea en mí, tal vez e vivido 300 años sola… Pero algo me puedo asegurar y es que de todos, eres el peor guardián que habrá en la historia… No sabes como cuidar la esperanza de los demás.

Lucy termino de decir ello y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Lucy! –Jack intento detenerla pero no lo logro-. ¡Perfecto Bunnymund! ¡Perfecto!

-Bunnymund, esta vez si pasaste la línea –Tooth lo miro de una manera muy fría y lo paso de largo para ir a buscar a Lucy.

Sandman igual lo miro de muy mala forma.

-¿Qué? –Bunnymund se hacia el desentendido, que no le importaba, pero incluso por dentro sabia que había superado aquella línea de orgullo, incluso lo que Lucy le había dicho le había lastimado.

-Hiciste muy mal, tu los sabes Aster –Norte lo miro molesto-. Debes de pedirle una disculpa a la chica…

-Pero…

-Hazlo –Ordeno.

-Esta bien… Bunny comenzó a caminar a paso lento para hablar con Lucy.

Jack, Tooth y Meme llegaron donde estaba Lucy… en el techo del lugar, ella estaba sentada mirando el cielo.

-Lucy –Jack se acerco a ella-. Perdona por lo de allá dentro, es solo que Bunnymund a veces no sabe lo que dice.

-No, Jack –Lucy se paro-. El tiene razón, yo no llego ni siquiera a un simple rumor.

-Lucy…

-Tal vez mi problema es que yo no se tratar con los demás –Lucy miro al cielo para encontrarse con la luna-. MiM jamás me dijo que tenía que hacer… Nadie me podía ver, siempre e estado sola…

Tooth intento acercarse a ella, pero una pata peluda y suave la detuvo. Era Bunny.

Bunny miro a Tooth pidiéndole con al mirada que los dejaran solos. Tooth asintió y se retiro junto a Meme y Jack.

-Si vuelves a hacerla llorar olvídate de que tu madriguera siga siendo tan primaveral –Le amenazo Frost al Pooka.

Bunny tan solo torció su mirada y se acerco a la triste chica.

-¿Vienes a seguir molestándome? –Pregunto Lucy al sentirlo detrás de ella.

-Realmente no se que decirte… -Bunnymund se cruzo de brazos-. Vengo a… disculparme…

-Te seria muy fácil si tu orgullo no fuera más grande.

-Oye, al menos puedes decir que lo estoy intentando.

-Mejor vete Bunny –Lucy se sentó de nuevo-. Creo que prefiero estar sola.

-Y creo que yo prefiero hacer las pases contigo y evitar que Frost me congele.

Bunnymund se acerco a Lucy y se sentó a su lado.

-Discúlpame Lucy, es solo que… hum… tengo un carácter demasiado explosivo.

-Me voy dando cuenta… Bunnymund, esta bien estas perdonado –Lucy hizo una mueca-. Pero que te conste que no te considero un amigo ni tampoco mi enemigo.

-¿Rivales?

-Me agrada la idea –Lucy sonrió-. Colita de algodón.

-¿Eres bipolar? –Bunnymund se burlo y Lucy no pudo evitar reírse-. Cuida como me dices, Lucy, también tengo una muy buena puntería.

-Tu también cuídate –Lucy saco su arco-. Puedo congelarte una vez más.

Bunnymund y Lucy se miraron desafiantes con cierta sonrisa malévola en sus caras, se dieron después la mano.

-Quedemos como rivales –Bunnymund le apretó la mano.

-Me parece perfecto –Lucy igual apretó su mano con la de el… bueno, con la pata de el.

Habían quedado ya en paz… pero, cuando se trata de "rivales" uno puede esperar que sigan las peleas.

Grim los miraba desde lejos, estaba molesto, muy molesto… susurro unas palabras y desapareció en su humo negro. Ahora el iría a visitar a un viejo amigo.

-Pitch Black… ¿Dónde te escondes? –Se dijo a si mismo Grim mientras caminaba cerca de un bosque.

* * *

**Hola, Coraline02 reportándose de nuevo! :D**

**Bueno chicos les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi "emocionante" fic xD Espero les agrade, y la verdad siento que estoy actualizando demasiado rápido... Si, yo creo que me tardare un poco mas en subir mis capítulos. Hahahaha, ustedes díganme que prefieren ¿Qué me tarde o que siga subiendo con tanta rapidez?**

**Espero sus respuestas hehehe.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Oscuridad

Muy lejos del polo norte, en lo profundo de un bosque, debajo de todos aquellos árboles… un hombre conversaba consigo mismo, maldiciendo el nombre de MiM y el de los guardianes.

-Son unos… -El hombre estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, con muchas jaulas colgadas en el techo, y tan solo estaba acompañado por unos corceles negros como de arena-. ¡Los odio!

El hombre tenía la piel grisácea, su cabello era negro, unos ojos amarillos y vestía un tipo de capucha negra, abierta del pecho, que le llegaba hasta los pies. ¿Adivinan de quien hablo? Así es… era Pitch Black, el rey de las pesadillas.

-Tengo que encontrar una manera… solo una manera –Se decía mientras retorcía sus manos con odio.

Pitch miraba el globo terráqueo, que tenia las miles de luces doradas, con asco y odio. Se quejaba y maldecía, asustando a algunos caballos-pesadilla por su fuerte tono de voz.

Pitch grito muy fuerte y golpeo una pared, dejándole algunas grietas.

El rey de las pesadillas había estado durante aquellos 13 años encerrado en aquel oscuro agujero, estaba harto de ver día tras día esas horribles luces que significaban que los niños creían, harto de saber que los niños sonreían, harto de que el mundo sentía felicidad, el estaba harto de todo aquello.

-Tengo que vengarme –Dijo recuperando su derecha postura y acomodándose el cabello.

-Pitch Black… -Un hombre apareció detrás del mencionado, haciendo que el diera un salto de asombro-. Es bueno verte de nuevo… ¿Aun te acuerdas de mi?

-¿Huh? –Pitch lo miro detenidamente-. Esos ojos ¿Cómo olvidar a aquel que me supero en el ajedrez? Hola Grim.

Grim se rió.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en… tu casa? –Grim miro el oscuro lugar.

-¿A que has venido?

-Siempre al grano... Pitch, se como te sientes –Grim desapareció en las sombras-. Se que buscas un poco de venganza… sobre todo a MiM…

Grim volvió a aparecer a las espaldas de Pitch.

-Y bueno… yo estoy apunto de atacar a los 5 grandes, pero digamos que necesito algunas manos para todo este gran trabajo.

Pitch lo miro pensativo.

-Yo se que quieres ayudarme Pitch –Grim comenzó a acariciar un caballo-pesadilla-. Además, te gustara demasiado una de mis principales ideas…

-¿Qué idea? –Pitch se acerco a el con mucho interés.

-¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los guardianes o de sus amigos los traicionaran?

El interés de Pitch creció aun mas, pronto recordó lo que sucedió con Jack cuando le pidió unirse a el.

-¿Y como piensas lograr eso?

-Veras… Tengo a dos personas en el tablero –Los rojos ojos de Grim brillaron-. La primera se llama Lucy, o al menos eso cree… es el espíritu del viento, pero se como tratar con ella.

-¿Y el segundo?

-Te lo diré, cuando tú respondas mi propuesta.

Pitch suspiro y comenzó a pensar que diría.

-Apresúrate Pitch, no tengo todo el día.

-Bien… supongo que aceptare.

Grim comenzó a reírse y con un chasquido hizo aparecer un dragón de humo negro, con unos ojos del mismo color que los de Grim. Pitch se sorprendió ante lo que veía, realmente Grim era muy poderoso.

-Ya sabes que hacer –El dragón rugió para comenzar el vuelo y después golpeo una de las paredes del oscuro lugar, golpeo tres veces con brutalidad antes de que la pared cayera, dejando al descubierto una escalera de caracol de color gris, la cual llevaba a la superficie. El dragón desapareció al instante que Grim volvió a chasquear sus dedos.

-Esas escaleras te dejan libre Pitch –Grim sonrió dejando ver sus afilados dientes-. Vamos afuera y te contare todo lo que planeo.

Pitch Black sonrió con maldad y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que arena negra cubriera el mundo que tenia en el lugar.

-Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar… Frost…

Pitch se acerco a Grim y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

* * *

**Si, si, si, ya se que esta muy corto xD**

**Se los recompensare con el próximo capitulo, lo prometo!**

**Y contestando a la pregunta de Nacha... no te puedo decir hehe xP, tendrás que esperar para averiguar que pareja habrá. (Si lo se, soy bien malota, ok no hahaha xD)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	7. ¡Todos contra todos!

Jack comenzaba a preocuparse… no por Bunnymund, si no por Lucy… Eso le hacia sentirse raro, ella lo hacia sentirse raro. Era como si ella fuera parte del invierno, parte de toda aquella nieve, de aquel frío… eso le atraía y le hacia sentirse bien a lado de Lucy.

-¡Suéltame! –Se escucho a la voz de Bunnymund riéndose-. ¡Yo se bajar solo!

Luego se escucho la risa de Lucy. Los guardianes fueron a ver que sucedía y se encontraron con Lucy tomando a conejo de los brazos mientras ambos bajaban del techo flotando.

-¡Eres una tarada! –Bunnymund se rió dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Lucy. Ella le respondió el golpe de igual manera.

-No me hagas congelarte, colita de algodón.

Jack sintió algo extraño en su pecho… acaso eran ¡¿CELOS?!

- "¡No Frost!" –Pensó-. "Apenas y la conozco… es solo una amiga"

Meme sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir.

-¿Amigos? –Pregunto Jack disimulando sus "celos".

-¡No! –Lucy sonrió-. Rivales.

-Exacto, ella no es mi amiga.

Meme dejo de sonreír y miro a los dos algo confuso.

-Luego te lo explico compañero –Le dijo Bunny al comprender su cara.

Norte suspiro aliviado.

-Es bueno ver que todo esta arreglado –Dijo con ese alegre acento ruso.

El silencio comenzó a hacerse presente. Algunos Duendes se acercaron a los 6 con algunas bandejas de comida, pero ninguno acepto.

-Saldré un momento… - susurro Lucy y luego se alejo del lugar, saliendo a jugar un momento con la nieve. Ella hizo que la nieve se rebajara un poco para que uno pudiera caminar sin problema en el lugar y de la misma forma hizo que la pequeña tormenta de nieve se detuviera.

-¿Por qué saliste? –Tooth llego junto a ella.

-No lo se, tenia ganas de ver la nieve un rato, creo que el invierno es mi estación favorita.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo ambas –Tooth sonrió.

-¿Por qué te gusta?

Tooth se puso roja, era algo obvio el por que le gustaba el invierno... le hacia recordar a cierto chico peli blanco, con unos ojos que hipnotizaban.

-Bueno… -No pudo decir lo que quería ya que al instante Lucy fue derribada por una bola de nieve. Lucy se levanto y comenzó a reírse.

-¡¿Quién fue?! –Pregunto haciendo una bola de nieve en sus manos. Jack y Norte señalaron a Bunnymund al mismo tiempo, quien se reía sin darse cuenta que era señalado por sus compañeros-. ¡Colita de algodón!

Lucy le lanzo la bola de nieve a Bunny y este cayo al suelo.

-¡Me las pagaras! –Bunny también comenzó a reírse y le lanzo una bola de nieve que le dio a Tooth. Tooth por su parte se levanto enfadada y en un intento por darle a Bunny, le dio a Sandman.

-¡Todos contra todos! –Grito emocionado Jack.

Algunos Yetis que escucharon las risas de los 5, igual se unieron a la batalla de nieve. Lucy hizo el campo de batalla donde pudieran caminar, mucho mas grande, todos se aventaban bolas de nieve y se reían a grandes carcajadas.

Todos se perseguían con bolas de nieve, cuando de pronto Lucy se resbalo con un poco de hielo que Jack había dejado por accidente, y antes de tocar el suelo fue detenida por el peliblanco tomándola por la cintura. La pose que ambos tenían daba un aire de que se besarían.

Tooth los miro con celos.

-Gracias –Dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada.

-Ten cuidado –Jack, también un tanto rojo, la levanto suavemente.

-"Espera… ¿Por qué rayos me puse roja?…" –Pensó Lucy-. ".. mientras nadie se de cuenta estaré bien..." -Lucy se sacudió el cabello-. ¿Seguimos con la pelea?

Norte volvió a lanzar una bola de nieve a Bunnymund y este lo comenzó a perseguir.

-"… Creo que realmente son mis amigos… un momento… Black" –Pensó, recordando lo que Grim le había dicho, incluso se había olvidado del collar que el le había entregado-. "Tengo mi respuesta…"

-¿Todo bien Lucy? –Pregunto Jack al verla pensativa mientras que ella miraba el collar que en su cuello colgaba.

-¿Eh? Si… -Lucy sonrió-. Am, discúlpenme, pero tengo algo que hacer rápidamente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias Jack… prometo que iré rápidamente y volveré.

-De acuerdo –Norte asintió-. Cuídate mucho, te esperaremos aquí.

-Claro…

Lucy salió del lugar rápidamente para ir al lugar donde Grim la había citado. Voló un largo rato, cuando llego a lo que hoy en día era conocido como Manhattan, la noche ya había caído y Lucy caminaba por un pequeño parque, en el centro se levantaba una pequeña estatua con la figura de un sol y tenia debajo muchas flores que la gente, muy a menudo, venia a dejar a la estatua. Lucy siempre se había preguntado el por que de las flores.

-Recordaba este lugar muy diferente... -Susurró al ver el gran cambio... bueno eran casi 300 años que ella no visitaba el lugar.

-Veo que al fin te has decidido por algo –Hablo Grim a unos metros de ella.

-Si.

-¿Y cual es tu respuesta?

Lucy se arranco bruscamente el collar de su cuello y se la lanzo a Grim.

-Quédatelo, mi respuesta es no.

-¿No?

-Eso mismo dije… No pienso ayudarte en nada, ellos son mis amigos.

-Tan bajo caíste –Grim se burlo-. Primero dices que no son tus amigos y ahora dices que lo son.

-Por que no los conocía.

-¿De verdad crees conocerlos? ¡Lucy! ¡Ellos te abandonaran en cuanto puedan! –Lucy miro el suelo-. Yo en cambio… no te abandonare, somos familia de todas formas.

Grim se acerco rápidamente a Lucy y le acaricio la mejilla.

-No somos familia –Lucy se hizo para atrás asustada-. No te conozco, y tú no me conoces.

-No hagas mas complicadas las cosas… -Grim bufo perdiendo la tolerancia-. Tú eres parte de los Black, tu nombre no es Lucy ¿Acaso no quieres saber la verdad de todo?

-Mi nombre es Lucy –Ella saco su arco y le apunto a Grim, este sonrió-. Mejor vete antes de que te dispare… No pienso ayudarte en nada, no quiero saber nada de parte tuya... y no vuelvas a decir que soy parte de tu familia.

La sonrisa de Grim desapareció.

-Bien… tu elegiste, desde este instante somos enemigos –Grim se dio vuelta-. Cuídate bien Lucy… que tengo en la mira al ser que admiras desde que renaciste…

-¿Qué?

-Advertida ya estas… hasta pronto.

Lucy le lanzo una flecha pero Grim desapareció en las sombras de la noche. Ella se paso la mano por el cabello muy preocupada, ahora mas que nunca debería de estar atenta de "esa persona especial"

-Maldición –Se quejo por lo bajo para después irse volando, tenia que regresar al polo norte.

Pero aun entre los árboles dos seres veían como Lucy se alejaba, eran Pitch y Grim.

-¿Y ahora que? –Pitch se cruzo de brazos.

-Dejaremos que los lazos se hagan mas fuertes –Grim sonrió-. Y cuando menos lo espere, los cortaremos… después de todo, el tendrá que caer de una u otra forma… Hare lo posible para acercar mas a Bunnymund y a Lucy…

Pitch se paso la mano por el cabello y miro la luna.

-¿Qué pasa MiM? –Pregunto Pitch-. ¿Preocupado? Pues haces bien en estarlo.

Pitch y Grim se rieron para después desaparecer.


	8. Problemas

Lucy llego con los guardianes, estaba un tanto nerviosa. Grim la había dejado un poco tensa.

Norte la recibió en el taller junto con Bunny, Tooth, Jack y Meme se habían alejado un poco mientras seguían jugando…

-Te vez algo nerviosa –Norte se dio cuenta de su preocupación mientras intentaba prender la chimenea-. ¿Todo marcha bien?

Ella asintió.

-¿Estas segura? –Bunny la miro, dándose cuenta por su instinto que mentía.

-Si, de verdad… es que cuando regresaba creí encontrarme con Tina, y si ella sabe que ahora soy visible puede que me haga algo –Respondió mintiendo-. Debe de estar un tanto molesta por lo que paso hace un tiempo, antes de la llegada de Verano.

-Ah cierto, habías dicho que te comunicaste con tina por medio de tus poderes.

-Si…

-¡Hahaha! –La risa del espíritu del invierno resonó-. ¡Debiste ver tu cara Tooth!

-¡No fue gracioso Jack! –Tooth entro a lado de Jack mientras se reía.

-¿Entonces por que ríes?

Meme entro detrás de ellos, riendo silenciosamente mientras se quitaba la nieve de la cabeza.

-¡Lucy! –Jack corrió a abrazarla.

-Hola Jack… -Lucy no correspondió el abrazo.

Tooth miro hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos. Baby Tooth llego y se acerco a la hada para decirle varias cosas.

-Chicos, creo que regresare a mi palacio –Tooth sonrió-. Hay algunos problemas allá.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunto instantáneamente Lucy, preocupada por que fuera un ataque de Grim.

-Si –Tooth sonrió-. Solo hubo un problema con algunas hadas… Digamos que hubo un problema con las monedas.

Lucy sonrió aliviada.

-Bien, nos vemos luego compañeros.

Tooth voló a la salida, pero una gran hola de arena negra le bloqueo el paso, haciéndole retroceder.

-¡¿Que rayos?!

-¿Te vas tan pronto de la fiesta Toothiana? –Aquella era la voz de Pitch Black.

-Pitch… -Susurro Jack.

La arena negra se concentro en el mundo y después cayó sobre la gran G del piso, todos se hicieron para atrás y al desaparecer aquella arena estaban Pitch y Grim frente a ellos.

-Una vez mas, hola –Saludo Grim mirando a Lucy-. Veo que realmente hiciste amigos.

-¿Qué buscan aquí? –Un Yeti, Phil, llego corriendo con las espadas de Norte entregándoselas. Norte apunto con una de ellas a los dos espíritus de la oscuridad.

-Pues, vine a divertirme un rato –Grim sonrió-. Y lo mejor es que vine acompañado.

Pitch se carcajeo.

Varios caballos-pesadilla se hicieron presentes en el taller, relinchaban y miraban a los guardianes. Los duendes se escondieron rápidamente mientras que los yetis se preparaban para atacar, al igual que los guardianes.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy? –Pitch se dirigió a ella al ver que no sacaba su arco-. ¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? –Lucy se rió-. Por favor.

-Deberías de tenerlo –Grim chasqueo sus dedos y un rugido feroz hizo que todos se taparan los oídos, un dragón gigante destruyo el techo del lugar por el cual se asomo y volvió a rugir.

-Bozhe moy*... -Dijo Norte mirando al gran dragón.

-¿Y ahora tienes miedo? –Le pregunto Grim a Lucy mientras esta ahora si sacaba su arco. El dragón comenzó a destruir el gran taller de santa.

-¡Hay que detenerlo! –Grito Jack.

-Veamos si puedes llegar a el… Frost… -Pitch dio la orden para que sus caballos atacaran a los guardianes y yetis.

-¡Maldito Pitch! –Maldecía por lo bajo Bunnymund, mientra se enfrentaba a muchos caballos. Uno de aquellos caballos lo golpeo por la espalda, lanzándolo contra una pared; Bunny cayo al suelo y vio como el corcel se acercaba a el pero se deshizo al momento que una flecha lo atravesó, era Lucy.

-¿Estas bien Bunnymund? –Lucy le tendió la mano y le ayudo a que se levantara.

-Si –Bunny se sacudió y luego tomo uno de sus boomerangs. Más corceles se acercaron a Bunnymund y Lucy. Tooth luchaba junto a Meme y Norte, Jack peleaba en el aire.

-Caballos y más caballos… -Grim movió sus manos e hizo aparecer muchos dragones más pequeños que el que estaba afuera y estos comenzaron a atacar a los guardianes.

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas? –Pregunto Bunny lanzándole uno de sus boomerangs a esas cosas.

-Dragones oscuros –Grim le contesto-. Esas son mis creaciones.

Grim esquivo rápidamente una flecha, Lucy le apuntaba mientras esquivaba a los dragones y corceles.

-Rápida como el viento –Susurró Pitch al ver la velocidad con la que se movía-. Vámonos Grim.

-De acuerdo, dejemos que se diviertan –Grim y Pitch desapareciaron dejando a los caballos-pesadilla y los dragones de humo peleando contra los guardianes. Así como el gran dragón que estaba destruyendo el taller.

-Hay que detener a ese dragón ¿Estarás bien Bunny? –Lucy lo miro.

-¿bromeas? –Bunnymund tomo algunos huevos explosivos de su cinturón-. Detén al dragón.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y voló rápidamente a un lado de Norte.

-¡Norte! –Norte la miro-. ¡Hay que detener a esa cosa!

-¿Pero como? –Norte destruyo algunos corceles con sus espadas y luego volvió a hablar-. ¡Es enorme!

-¡Ve afuera! –Lucy uso su poder de viento y lanzo a algunos dragones y corceles a unos metros de ella-. ¡Y con tu habilidad para construir haz un dragón de hielo! ¡Pronto!

-¿Qué tan grande?

-¡Lo mas que puedas! ¡Rápido, ve y has lo que te digo!

Norte no entendió la idea de Lucy pero obedeció.

-¡Phil! ¡Ralph! –Dijo llamando a algunos Yetis-. ¡Vengan conmigo!

Tooth destruyo un corcel que estaba por atacar a Lucy y después Lucy le disparo a un dragón que golpearía a Meme. La pelea seguía, cada guardián luchaba por defenderse, pero el taller de Norte estaba casi destruido… Más de la mitad del lugar ya estaba descubierto, y lo peor era que del cuerpo de aquel inmenso dragón salían más y más caballos-pesadilla y dragones de humo.

-Vamos… apresúrate Norte –Lucy se defendía esperando a que Norte terminara con lo que ella le había pedido. Cuando diviso que un Yeti, desde afuera, le decía con señas que estaba terminado-. ¡Perfecto!... ¡Jack! –La chica disparo 3 flechas seguidas contra algunos dragones y se acerco al peliblanco-. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Qué pasa? –Jack lanzo una ráfaga helada congelando a varios corceles.

-¡Hay que detener esa cosa! –Dijo mirando al dragón-. ¡Sígueme!

Lucy salio del taller junto con Jack y llegaron a donde se encontraba Norte con unos 5 yetis, habían formado un dragón de hielo de uno metros, era pequeño realmente.

-Hice lo que pude –Norte recupero el aliento mientras se quitaba su gorro ruso y miraba su creación-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lucy miro a Jack.

-¿Alguna vez le has puesto vida a una estatua de hielo? –Jack asintió entendiendo la idea de Lucy-. Hay que hacerlo ahora.

-Pero es demasiado pequeño –Jack miro la estatua-. ¿Segura que funcionara?

-¡Tu solo hazlo!

Jack miro al dragón de hielo y con su poder comenzó a darle vida, Lucy se acerco al dragón y lo toco. Los cabellos de Lucy se tornaron plateados y sus ojos de un verde mucho mas claro, comenzó a usar su poder de invierno y el dragón comenzó a crecer hasta tener un poco mas de 15 metros. Este rugió y voló para chocar contra el dragón de humo, ambos comenzaron una batalla.

-Jack… -Lucy comenzó a temblar-. ¿Funciono?

-¡Si! –Asintió mirando el gran dragón. Bunnymund, Tooth y Meme, llegaron junto con los demás, aun luchando contra los caballos pesadilla y los dragones que ya eran pocos.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso? –Pregunto Bunny al ver el gran dragón.

-¡Fue Lucy! –Respondió Jack lanzándole una ráfaga a un dragón.

-¡Wow! ¡Te luciste Lucy! –Bunnymund la miro, se sorprendió al verla con el cabello y sus ojos en ese color, pero al ver como temblaba horriblemente se acerco a ella-. ¿Lucy?

Ella sonrió para después desmayarse, Bunnymund la detuvo y la cargo en sus brazos.

-¡Hey! ¡Lucy que pasa! –Bunny se preocupo al verla así.

Jack volteo para encontrarla en aquel estado.

-¡LUCY! –Jack no pudo acercarse a ver como estaba ya que seguía peleando contra algunos mounstros-. ¡Canguro! ¡Cuídala!

-¡Claro!

Los dragones seguían la pelea hasta que el dragón de humo rugió horriblemente fuerte y cayo al suelo, para luego desaparecer. El dragón de hielo se irguió y los caballos-pesadilla y dragones huyeron. Después de eso el dragón de hielo se convirtió en escarcha, pero el taller de Norte estaba completamente destruido…

* * *

**Les dije que se los recompensaría!**

**Doble capitulo! hahaha :D espero les guste y no olviden opinar que les pareció mi historia ^^**

**Hasta la próxima!**

***Bozhe moy: Quiere decir "Dios mío..." en Ruso :)**


	9. Necesitan ayuda

_Sheila…_

Alguien susurro.

_Sheila… despierta…_

Ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos mientras la voz resonaba en su cabeza.

_Sheila… ¿A que le tienes miedo?_

Lucy abrió los ojos, sus ojos y su cabello volvían a ser de un color natural, estaba recostada sobre una pequeña cama de plumas de pavo real, era muy suave, se sentó sobre la cama y pudo observar que estaba en un lugar hermoso, parecía un palacio… Era el palacio de Tooth.

-Al fin despertaste –Bunnymund estaba parado aun lado de Lucy.

-Colita de algodón… -Lucy se toco la cabeza-. ¿Qué paso? ¿Ganamos?

-Si, te desmayaste antes de ver el gran triunfo del dragón que tu lograste hacer –Bunny le sonrió-. Después te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí.

-¿Qué paso con el taller de Norte?

-Fue destruido… los yetis están haciendo todo lo que pueden para reconstruirlo lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Y como esta Norte?

-Esta bien –Bunny tomo uno de sus boomerangs y comenzó a pasarlo por sus manos-. Esta feliz de saber que nos ayudaste.

Lucy suspiro y luego miro a Bunny, tenia una herida en el brazo derecho.

-¿Qué te paso?

-No es nada, un dragón alcanzo a darme con su cola… era afilada.

-Déjame verla.

Bunny se acerco a Lucy y esta comenzó a revisarle la herida, Bunny simplemente hacia muecas de dolor ya que la herida le ardía. Lucy la examino para después soplar sobre ella.

-¿Tienes un pañuelo o algo?

-Eh… espera… -Bunny alcanzo un pañuelo mojado que Jack le había puesto sobre la frente a Lucy-. Toma.

Lucy soplo una vez mas sobre la herida, su mano se puso de un color verde y toco con fuerza la herida. Bunny grito adolorido y Lucy amarro el pañuelo sobre la herida.

-Oye, no grites –Lucy lo miro extrañada-. Es por tu bien.

-Auch –Bunny se agarro el brazo-. Dolió bastante.

-Pensar que al "nervios de acero" le duele una pequeña herida –Su burlo mientras se reía.

Bunny se puso rojo, claro que se hubiera notado de no haber sido por su pelaje.

-¿Te deje sin palabras? –Lucy le enseño su lengua.

-Me harás enojar Lucy…

-Si, si, si –Dijo ignorándolo.

-Bien, es todo –Bunny lo cargo en sus brazos y se puso en el borde donde acababa la plataforma de donde estaban.

-¡Oye bájame!

Bunny negó y salto, Lucy se aferro a su cuello mientras Bunny saltaba hasta llegar al suelo. Llegaron al suelo y Lucy seguía aferrada a su cuello con la cabeza pegada al pecho de Bunny.

-Lucy… ya estamos en tierra firme –Le susurro a la oreja y ella pudo escuchar como Norte se reía-. Suéltame…

Lucy se soltó del pooka y cayo de un sentón al suelo. Jack que miraba todo simplemente se limito a mirar a otro lado mientras se apoyaba en su cayado.

-Auch… -Lucy se levanto y vio a los guardianes delante suyo. Se puso roja al sentirse avergonzada-. Ho-Hola…

-Es bueno ver que ya estas bien –Norte sonrió-. Gracias por habernos ayudado.

-No hay que agradecer… aun que lamento lo de tu taller…

-Bah, no te preocupes… Los yetis lo reconstruirán rápidamente.

Lucy sonrió.

Los guardianes estaban agotados y muy lastimados por lo que se podía observar, las batalla había sido brutal. Y ahora que Grim había mostrado su poder, estaban seguros que era un enemigo demasiado fuerte.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –Pregunto mirándolos tan cansados.

-Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte eso a ti –Jack la miro-. Tu cabello era blanco, tus ojos eran de un verde pálido y te desmayaste.

-Es algo normal, mis poderes son muy fuertes… pero digamos que igual me quitan una gran cantidad de energía… Por eso me desmaye.

-Vaya… -Jack le sonrió-. Me siento aliviado de que no te haya pasado nada grave.

-Gracias por preocuparte –Lucy le sonrió.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo? –Jack se acerco a Bunny-. ¿Te hirieron?

-Algo así, Lucy me "curo" –Bunny miro a Lucy de reojo y Jack simplemente le dio un golpe "amistoso" en la herida haciendo que Bunny se tomara del brazo-. ¡AAAARGH!

-Ups, lo siento Bunny –Jack se hizo el inocente-. No sabía que te doliera.

Tooth se rió al verlos así.

-Bueno –Norte tomo la palabra-. Poniéndonos serios… hay que hablar sobre lo que esta pasando.

-¿Grim y Pitch Black?

-Así es, y el primer mencionado es demasiado poderoso –Norte se paso la mano por la barba-. Será muy difícil derrotarlo.

-Puff –Bunny se comenzó a reír-. ¡Por favor! ¡Podemos con el! Eso solo otro individuo-pesadilla.

-Dime Bunny ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te hirieron aun que fuera un poco? –Norte miro a Bunny para que el comprendiera lo grave de la situación. Bunny solo se quedo callado-. ¿Lo vez? Este hombre es muy fuerte, sin mencionar en las condiciones que nos dejo.

-Siendo realistas, no creo que podamos contra el.

-¿Qué dices Frost? ¡Claro que podemos!

-Canguro, estoy en la razón

Los 5 guardianes comenzaron a discutir entre si mientras que Lucy los miraba, recordaba lo que Grim le había dicho y muy en el fondo ella sabia, por alguna razón, que era realmente poderoso y no podrían contra el. Mientras los guardianes discutían, ella miro el cielo y sus ojos se encontraron con la luna. Sin decir nada ella voló lejos de los guardianes y se quedo mirando la luna.

-MiM… Se que nunca me e llevado bien contigo… -Comenzó a hablar-. Pero no quiero que Grim los dañe… mucho menos a el… ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Ella miro la luna, cuando vio un pequeño pájaro rosado que paso volando a gran velocidad. Lucy miro con detenimiento el pajarito y se dio cuenta que tenia algo parecido a flechas minúsculas con un pequeño corazón en ellas.

-… Un momento… -Lucy miro de nuevo la luna-. ¿Te refieres a…?

_-Necesitaran ayuda…_

Lucy miro a la luna sorprendida, después de 300 años al fin lograba escuchar una vez mas su voz. Se emociono y supo que debía hacer.

-Gracias MiM… -Lucy bajo a toda prisa para encontrarse con los guardianes que aun discutían-. Oigan…

Lucy intento llamar su atención, pero todos la ignoraban.

-Chicos… -Ninguno le hacia caso-. Me estoy molestando… -Lucy perdió la paciencia y chiflo lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara en todo el palacio de Tooth.

-¿Eh? –Todos la miraron confundidos.

-Disculpen que haya llamado así su atención –Lucy se encontraba flotando y los miraba emocionada-. Se lo que hay que hacer, ¡Acabo de hablar con MiM!

-¿MiM? –Norte la miro-. ¿Hablaste con Hombre de la luna?

-¡Si! Y se que hay que hacer –Lucy voló hasta estar en el suelo y se pudo frente a ellos-. Grim Black es una amenaza muy fuerte, y junto a Pitch ¡Lo es mas!... Necesitamos ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? ¿De quien?

-De otros espíritus, que al igual que ustedes, los niños creen en ellos –Lucy formo algunas figuras con un halo dorado que emano de su dedo, eran personas-. Algunos de ellos me odian y otros son mis amigos: El ratón Pérez: créanme su cerebro será de una utilidad increíble, Lily Flower: el espíritu de la primavera, sus poderes son mucho mayores que los míos hablando de esa estación, Frog Tom: el causante del día de los inocentes, este chico tiene mas trucos en la manga que un mago, Rose: O mejor conocida como Cupido, sus habilidades son un tanto parecidas a las tuyas Tooth, se que será de mucha ayuda, y por mucho que me duela decirlo… Tina Fire: La encargada del verano, ella puede ayudarnos en cuestión de la oscuridad, su poder principal es la luz…

-¡¿Qué?! –Bunnymund, ahí va de nuevo-. ¡No necesitamos ayuda! ¡Podemos contra esos dos!

-Colita de algodón, claro que necesitamos su ayuda… Grim es más poderoso de lo que piensas y algo me dice que el dragón, allá en el polo norte no fue su máximo poder.

Bunny miro a Lucy como queriendo hacer puchero y luego suspiro rendido.

-¡De acuerdo! –Exclamo-. Vayamos a pedirles ayuda a esos guardianes.

-¡YUHU! –Lucy dio un mortal hacia atrás y se pudo a flotar-. Yo se donde podremos encontrarlos.

-Bien, ¡vamos! –Norte me miro emocionada mientras se acomodaba su gorro-. ¡TODOS AL TRINEO!

-Baby Tooth, te dejo a cargo –Le dijo Tooth a su pequeña hadita, la más experimentada de todas.

-¿Trineo? –Por la mente de Lucy solo pasaba la imagen de un trineo viejo… cuando recordó aquella vez que se había metido para verlo-. ¡EL TRINEO!

-Todos aman el trineo… -Susurro Jack divertido. Todos subieron, incluso Bunny.

-Bien ¿A donde?

-Primeramente, vamos por Rose… a Francia.

Norte saco uno de sus portales mágicas.

-A Francia… -Le susurro a la bola en la cual apareció la imagen de la torre Eiffel y después la tiro al aire abriendo el portal-. ¡AGARRENSE!

Lucy, que iba parada perdió un poco el equilibrio al momento que Norte despego y cayo sobre Jack. Jack sonrió poniéndose rojo, al igual que Lucy, esta se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Estando sobre esta cosa te mareas fácilmente! –Dijo Lucy riéndose-. ¡Me voy a caer! –Jack de pronto le tomo de la mano.

-Tranquila –Lucy le sonrió poniéndose roja.

Bunnymund observo la escena un tanto enojado y el no sabia por que. Sacudió su cabeza y evito pensar en Jack y Lucy… ¿Qué estaba pasando con el? se pregunto Bunny mientras no dejaba de pensar en Lucy.

* * *

**Woooow! no esperaba subir los 3 capítulos en un día! **

**Gracias todos :D y Nacha... No me odies compañera! xD pero si te digo las parejas ya no tendrá chiste las sorpresas que les esperan a lo largo del fic.**

**Hehehe, bueno me despido. Intentare actualizar mañana :)**

**Coraline02 fuera.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Rose, el espíritu del amor

Cruzaron el portal y llegaron inmediatamente a Francia, podían ver la torre Eiffel y las luces de la ciudad iluminándola, era un lugar hermoso. Norte aterrizo en un lugar donde el trineo no fuera visto y junto con los guardianes decidieron bajar a buscar a Cupido.

-¿Y ahora? –Norte pregunto al no poder encontrarla en el cielo, como era de costumbre, ya que ella siempre estaba volando buscando parejas que enamorar-. No veo a Rose por ningún lado…

-Debe ser día de descanso para ella –Lucy comenzó a flotar buscándola con al mirada-. Puff… lo mas seguro es que este en su casa...

-Vamos a buscarla –Jack igual comenzó a flotar junto con Lucy.

Meme creo una pequeña plataforma con su arena dorada para que Norte y Bunny subieran, ambos lo hicieron y Meme los alzo.

-¿Sabes como llegar a su casa Lucy?

-Si, Tooth… ella vive sobre las nubes, síganme –Lucy voló junto con los demás hasta atravesar las nubes, siguieron a la chica. Volaron apenas unos segundos para llegar a la gran casa de cupido, era una casa con un estilo victoriano muy hermoso. Había varios pájaros de un color entre rosa pastel y blanco que salían y entraban al gran lugar, todos con varias flechas con la punta en forma de corazón-. Llegamos… -Lucy sonrió y se paro sobre la nube que estaba frente a la entrada principal. Un pajarito se acerco a ella y la comenzó a mirar de pies a cabeza-. Hola ¿Esta Rose?, los guardianes han venido a verla.

El pajarito chillo algo muy emocionado y entro a la casa. Las puertas se abrieron y los 6 entraron.

El lugar era hermoso, toda la casa estaba pintada en tonos de rojo, blanco y rosa, habían algunas decoraciones en dorado como por ejemplo: en algunas paredes habían corazones en aquel color. También había lámparas de cristal y muchas ventanas en forma de corazones y de círculos.

En el centro se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio peinado en una trenza de cascada, era de piel blanca, tenia unas hermosas alas blancas y vestía con un short de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes de color rosa y unas botas de color blanco. La chica miro a los 6 sorprendida y muy feliz, se acerco a ellos y abrió de par en par sus hermosos ojos de color rosa.

-¡Los cinco grandes! –Dijo-. Es bueno verlos de nuevo.

-Hola Rose –Saludo Norte.

-¿A que se debe su visita?

-Pues es complicado… -Norte se rasco la cabeza-. Tenemos que contarte primero lo que paso.

Rose asintió y los condujo hasta la sala principal, donde todos se sentaron en los sillones.

Norte comenzó a contarle a Rose todo lo sucedido, desde que Grim Black se había presentado en el taller hasta lo que había sucedido con el gran dragón.

-Eso es… bueno, muy increíble –Rose se cruzo de piernas mientras veía a Norte-. Pero a todo esto… ¿Qué tengo que ver?

-Bueno –Lucy respondió-. Hable con MiM, buscando ayuda, y el me dijo que necesitábamos ayuda, ya que Grim es mucho mas poderoso de lo que parece. MiM me mostró a algunas personas que nos ayudarían… entre esas personas estas tu, Rose.

-Increíble… Que MiM me haya elegido para esto –Rose lo pensó y luego sonrió-. Claro que los ayudare.

-¡Genial!

-Si dicen que MiM fue el que me eligió no tengo el por que negarme.

-Bienvenida a bordo –Norte le extendió la mano y Rose estrecho su mano con la de el.

Un pequeño dragón veía todo escondido entre las sombras. Retomo el vuelo y salió de la casa de cupido para ir a otro lugar, lejos de allí, donde desapareció entre los árboles de un oscuro bosque y llego a una guarida cubierta por las sombras. Había escaleras que venían de arriba abajo, al derecho y al revés, así como varios túneles, ¡eran muchísimos! Cualquiera se podía perder con tanta facilidad en aquel lugar.

El pequeño dragón rugió y se poso sobre la mano de Grim Black.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes amigo? –El dragón volvió a rugir-. ¿Cupido?... Ya veo… están buscando refuerzos.

-¿Refuerzos? –Pitch Black apareció detrás de el-. Están convocando a otros espíritus ¿Cierto?

-Si –Grim lanzo al dragón y este se alejo volando-. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros podemos jugar de la misma manera… con ellos mismos…

Grim comenzó a formar una figura con su humo, era la silueta de un chico. La intento hacer sólida, pero la figura se deshizo.

-En cuanto perfeccione mi técnica… -Grim gruño-. Solo un poco mas, Pitch, y ni su querido MiM podrá con nosotros.

* * *

**Chicos! Aclaro: Los próximos 4 capítulos serán muy cortos, y que debido a la escuela lo mas seguro es que, dentro de una o dos semanas, me tarde un poco en actualizar.**

**Sean pacientes, pronto regresare con mas :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Pérez, el espíritu de la imaginación

Rose y Norte estrecharon sus manos.

-Perfecto –Jack miro a Lucy-. ¿Quién viene ahora?

-El admirador de Tooth –Lucy sonrío al ver que Tooth se sonrojaba-. Pérez.

-¿De verdad? -Rose sonrió al recordar al espíritu-. ¡Increíble!

Meme creo una figura de Rose junto con un corazón mientras suspiraba y luego hizo la figura de Pérez.

-No, Sandy –Ella negó al darse cuenta de lo que Meme decía-. Pérez no me gusta, pero necesito verlo… digamos que hace tiempo lo leche de alguien pero necesito ver si aun sigue ese encanto que puse en el.

-Pues que esperamos ¡vamos! –Lucy se adelanto. Jack la miro tiernamente y se apoyo en su callado-. ¿Una carrera Frost?

-¡Hecho! –Jack sonrío y la siguió apresurado. Ambos salieron volando por la puerta principal.

-Te dejo a cargo, Violetta –Rose le sonrió a un pajarito que a diferencia de los demás, era morado. Este asintió feliz.

Meme hizo de nuevo esa plataforma donde Norte y Bunny subieron, Tooth voló junto con Rose y todos fueron hacia donde se encontraba el trineo.

Mientras volaban a tierra firme, Bunny no dejaba de mirar a Jack y Lucy, quienes no solo competían en una carrera, si no que se hacían bromas entre ellos y en momentos se comenzaban perseguir como niños pequeños.

Bunny miraba todo aquello con celos…

- "Detente Aster" –Bunny sacudió su cabeza-. "¡Lucy es tu rival! ¡Solo eso!... Una rival muy linda…" –Bunny sonrío levemente llamando la atención de Rose. Rose miraba esa sonrisa de Bunny un tanto preocupada…

Cuando llegaron al suelo Rose llamo a Bunny y se quedaron a unos metros del trineo para evitar que los escucharan.

-¿Qué pasa Rose? –Bunny se extraño.

-Vi como sonreías al ver a Lucy –Ella le sonrió amablemente y al instante Bunny se puso nervioso.

-Estaba, estaba recordando, algunas cosas –Dijo sumamente nervioso de que lo descubrieran-. No es ella, yo no la estaba mirando…

-Bunny ¿Sabe cual es mi poder?... Puedo ver lo que las personas sienten por otras como odio, amor, cariño, etc… y yo vi un aura de un color rosa en ti.

-… -Bunny no respondió-. Yo… este…

-Estas enamorado de Lucy.

-Sabia que era mala idea venir por cupido… -Se susurro a si mismo Bunny mientras gruñía molesto.

Rose se rió y después puso su mano sobre el suave hombro de Bunnymund. Cambio su expresión a una mas seria.

-Bunny, ten cuidado de quien te enamoras… No quiero terminar las ilusiones, las esperanzas… Pero Lucy no es quien se debe enamorar de ti.

Bunny miro con sorpresa a Rose, el no quería enamorarse de la pelinegra… pero parecía que ya lo estaba y lo que le decía Rose le estaba doliendo, pero el siguió siendo fuerte.

-Sabes… -Dijo mientras que su mirada reflejaba decisión-. Yo soy el guardián de la esperanza, será difícil que termines con la mía.

-Entonces confirmas que si te gusta.

Bunny se puso rojo.

-No sabes como te odio…

-Sabes que no es verdad –Rose le sonrió-. Puedo ver que te caigo bien… Bueno, antes de que vayamos al trineo con los demás, solo puedo decirte que si estas tan decidido… tal vez, solo tal vez, puedas alterar la historia.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, pero eso sucede en muy pocas ocasiones... No puedo ayudarte en esta cuestión, lo siento Bunny, suerte.

Rose se acerco a los demás y Bunny miro el cielo, por un momento bajo sus orejas y luego fue con los demás.

-¿Y ahora a donde? –Norte saco una vez más su bola mágica.

-A Latinoamérica… esta en Venezuela –Especifico Lucy antes de que Norte tomara vuelo.

Una vez mas el portal se abrió, lo cruzaron y llegaron a la grande y poblada ciudad de Caracas. El olor a sal y agua estaba en el aire, estaban cerca del mar. Estaban cerca de una hermosa cascada de agua cristalina que caía como los cabellos de una mujer en una enorme montaña llena de vida.

-Atraviesa esa casada, Norte –Lucy le señalo el lugar y Norte obedeció. Al atravesarla se encontraron con un enorme árbol que se alzaba en el centro y tenia grandes y gruesas ramas en las que se sostenían algunas casas redondas de diferentes colores, todas estaban unidas con alguna escalera, un elevador de madera o algunas ramas para escalar, una escalera de caracol de madera pasaba alrededor del grueso tronco y en la punta del gran árbol había una habitación con ventanas sin cristal y con algunos tubos de cristal por donde pequeños ratones entraban y por otros regresaban. Al centro de aquella "habitación" estaba un chico que aparentaba unos 19 años, tenía un cabello de color negro, vestía un traje que le daba un aire de general victoriano, sus ojos eran de un azul como el mar y tenia unas finas orejas y una pequeña colita de ratón. Los guardianes decidieron subieron volando para ser mas rápidos.

-Dos premolares, México, D.F, sector 2 –Decía el hombre a diferente ratoncitos que venían y se iban-. Sector 7, Argentina, La Plata, un colmillo, cuatro premolares… Espera ¿Es su primer diente? –El chico levanto a un ratoncito que traía un pequeño diente en su mano-. ¡No tiene caries! ¡Es precioso!

Otro de los ratoncitos lo jalo del pantalón y señalo con su minúscula patita a los espíritus que estaban frente a el.

-¿Visitas? –El chico dejo al ratoncito en el suelo y miro a sus visitas-. No esperaba que alguien vinera a verme, es un placer -El chico sonrió confiado hasta que vio a Tooth, su cara se puso roja como un tomate y se quedo sin habla-. Hada… de… los… dientes… -Exclamo tartamudeando.

Tooth se sonrojo y lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Este… Hola Pérez… -Interrumpió el momento Lucy poniéndose frente a el.

-Dime solo Rick –El chico la miro extrañado, pero con una sonrisa en su cara aun que eso no descartaba que aun seguía rojo y emocionado por la visita de Tooth-. …

-Soy Lucy –Dijo al entender su cara de extrañado-. Soy el espíritu del invierno.

Rick no respondió, su mirada seguía perdida en Tooth, no dejaba de mirarla… para el su hermosura era mayor en persona.

-Mejor habla tu con el, Tooth –Le susurro a la oreja mientras que en el rostro de Lucy se dibujo una sonrisa picara-. Te escuchara a ti.

Tooth recibió un pequeño empujoncito por parte del espíritu del amor, quien sabia los sentimientos de Rick a la hada de los dientes, para que se parara al frente de todos.

-Bueno –Tooth se sintió incomoda, tomo aire y hablo-. Hola de nuevo Rick, nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo.

-Como olvidarlo –Respondió al instante-. Tú fuiste quien me enseño a recolectar los dientes.

Jack se sorprendió al escuchar ello.

-Si –Ella sonrió comenzando a tomar confianza-. Veo que aprendiste muy bien.

-¡Aprendí de la mejor! –Exclamo satisfecho-. Si tengo oportunidad, me gustaría mostrarte mi taller personal.

Jack tosió disimuladamente al darse cuenta que Tooth no tocaba el tema por el que había ido. Tooth miro a Jack extrañada y pronto recordó el motivo de su visita.

-¡Oh! Claro, claro –Tooth se acerco a Rick quien se puso nervioso al ver que ella se acercaba a el-. Rick, necesitamos hablar contigo… Es algo importante.

El puso una cara de confusión y los espíritus comenzaron a comentarle todo, al igual que con Rose.

-Hable con MiM y el te eligió para que nos ayudaras –Termino Lucy-. Pero es una decisión tuya.

Rick lo pensó detalladamente y miro a Tooth.

-No puedo negarme si fue el hombre de la luna quien lo dijo –El sonrió aceptando ayudar.

-¡Perfecto! –Lucy sonrió animada.

-Bienvenido a bordo –Rose le guiño un ojo.

-Bien, ¡vamos al trineo!

Todos se encaminaron al gran trineo de Norte, Rick tomo delicadamente en sus manos a un pequeño ratón.

-Tim, te dejo a cargo –Le dijo a lo que el ratoncito chillo feliz y Rick lo dejo en el suelo. Tooth se acerco a Rick.

-Gracias por ayudarnos –Rick se puso rojo una vez más-. ¿Bajas conmigo?

Tooth comenzó a batir sus alas y Rick negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo mis métodos para bajar.

Tooth rió y bajo con sus compañeros, Rick por su parte se acerco a una gruesa cuerda de color verde. El chico-ratón salto agarrado de esta y gritando emocionado llego al suelo cayendo de pie, muy elegantemente mientras miraba a Tooth… era obvio que quería impresionar a la guardiana de las memorias.

-Próxima parada… ¡Italia! –Anuncio Lucy preparándose para ir a buscar al espíritu de las bromas.

* * *

**¡Oh si! xD la escuela no se puso pesada y tengo bastante tiempo libre para escribir y actualizar x3**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Les apuesto que no se imaginaban a Pérez así xD**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	12. Tom, el espíritu de las bromas

Llegaron a Florencia Italia, una hermosa ciudad que era ya iluminada por la luz de las calles y que en el cielo las estrellas ya estaban presentes y brillantes.

Lucy condujo a todos a una torre que estaba rodeado por un poco de bosque, la torre estaba vieja y polvorienta, es mas ¡Daba miedo!

-¿Segura que es aquí Lucy? –Bunny miro el lugar un tanto extrañado, ¿Era la casa del espíritu de las bromas o la casa del espíritu de Halloween?

-¿Tienes miedo colita de algodón? –Lucy lo miro desafiante.

-¿Yo? –Bunny la miro con la misma cara-. Para nada, pequeña.

El apodo de "Pequeña" saco de quicio a Lucy, quien miro a Bunny sorprendida este solo le sonrió cerrando sus ojos, fue una sonrisa tan calida que logro que Lucy se sonrojara.

Jack tosió un tanto celoso.

-¿Vamos a entrar? –Jack se apoyo sobre su cayado mientras suspiraba exhausto. Bunny lo miro fríamente por haber detenido ese lindo momento.

-Entrare yo primero… -Bunny se acerco a la enorme puerta principal, ahora el quería impresionar a Lucy.

-Emm… -Lucy balbuceo-. Yo no haría eso si fuera tu…

-Tranquila pequeña –Bunny sonrió-. No pasara nada.

Lucy al instante se puso detrás de Jack mientras se apoyaba en su espalda y cubría su cara. Jack a instante supuso que era algo malo.

Apenas el guardián de la esperanza toco la puerta con su pata, esta se abrió de golpe y una enorme ola de… ¡¿Crema pastelera?! Si, era crema pastelera… Los empapo a todos, bueno menos a Lucy quien estaba refugiada en la espalda de Jack.

-Te lo dije… -Susurro Lucy.

Las grandes carcajadas resonaron en la entrada de la puerta y recargado sobre esta estaba un chico con una ropa muy colorida y un gorro de arlequín de tres colores, del lado derecho era azul con líneas blancas, mientras que del lado izquierdo era verde con las mismas líneas, al chico se le salían pequeñas lagrimas de tanto que se reía.

-¿De que te burlas? –Bunny estaba rojo de la vergüenza y miraba al individuo muy enojado.

El chico tomo un bocado de aire para seguir riendo sin control. Todos lo veían con ganas de matarlo... pronto una chica se comenzó a reír junto con el chico de la puerta, era Lucy que no paraba de reír. Lucy se acerco al chico del gorro de arlequín y siguió con las grandes carcajadas de ambos.

-¡Para! ¡Para! –Le suplico el chico dejando ver sus ojos de color esmeralda-. ¡Me dolerá el estomago!

-¡Tu fuiste quien empezó! –Contesto Lucy aun en medio de las risas.

Pasaron unos segundos de pura risa entre estos dos para que después comenzaran a tomar aire, cansados de tanto reír.

-¡Buena broma! –Halagó Lucy al chico-. Tom ¿Verdad?

El chico se quito su sombrero e hizo una reverencia con el.

-Un gusto.

Norte se quito como pudo la crema pastelera que tenia en la cara y se rió. Los demás espíritus igual se comenzaron a limpiar.

-Lamento el desorden –Tom se rió-. Pero no me contuve a hacerles una buena broma.

-Broma es la que… -Bunny intento tomar una de sus huevos explosivos pero al acercar su mano a su cinturón… el cinturón había desaparecido-. ¿Pero que?

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Tom examinando el cinturón que ahora estaba en sus manos-. ¿Sirve para hacer bromas?

-¿En que momento me lo quitaste? –Bunny frunció el ceño molesto-. ¡Dame acá!

-Espera Bunnymund, es interesante ver esto, me da ideas para hacer mas bromas –Bunnymund tan solo se lo arrebato de las manos-. ¡Oye!

-Esto es mió –Bunnymund estaba enojado.

-Vamos Bunny –Lucy se acerco a el-. No te enojes, fue solo una broma.

Bunny se sonrojo por dentro al verla tan cerca de el.

-Además, soy el espíritu de las bromas –Tom sonrió acomodándose su gorro sobre el pelirrojo cabello-. Debías de habértelo esperado, Bunnymund –Luego de ello el miro a los demás-. Veamos, aquí se encuentran: Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman, Rick Pérez, Rose "Cupido", Bunnymund y… -El chico miro a Lucy-. Bueno amiga, a ti no te conozco.

-Soy Lucy, espíritu del viento –Aclaro sonriendo, Tom le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien ¿A que se debe su visita?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, Tom –Jack tomo la palabra.

-¿En que?

-Bueno… -Lucy comenzó a explicarle lo que sucedía, como lo habían hecho anteriormente con sus dos nuevos compañeros.

-MiM eligió a algunos espíritus para que nos brindaran su ayuda –Finalizo Jack-. Tu tienes la decisión de ayudarnos o no.

-Veamos… los cinco grandes vinieron… hay dos individuos malvados haya afuera… salvar el mundo –Comenzó a enlistar todo-. Los niños… MiM… No lo se amigos…

-¿Por qué? –Lucy se extraño ante su respuesta.

-Déjame pensarlo –Tom se volteo y siguió pensando para si mismo mientras decía algunas cosas en voz alta-. Esta bien –Asintió al final-. Los ayudare.

-¡Perfecto!

-Pero antes… Bunnymund, compañero ¿La paz? –Tom le extendió la mano y Bunny le sonrió.

-De acuerdo –Bunny extendió su pata con la mano de Tom, pero apenas las toco comenzó a sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo-. ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Bunny se soltó bruscamente de Tom mientras tomaba su pata entumida por la descarga eléctrica, Tom comenzó a reírse una vez más a fuertes y vivas carcajadas.

-¡¿VISTE TU CARA?! –Tom se agarraba el estomago riendo muy fuerte-. ¡FUE TAN GRACIOSO!

-¡ERES UN! –Bunny se contuvo mientras intentaba no hacer algo indebido.

-Nunca cambiaras… -Susurro Norte sonriendo, no era la primera vez que el guardián de las maravillas se encontraba con Tom.

-¿Pues que esperamos? –Pregunto Tom poniéndose de puntillas-. ¡Vamos a patearles el trasero a esos dos!

-¡Tranquilo Tom! –Tooth se rió-. Aun debemos de ir por otras dos chicas.

-Pues vamos por ellas –Tom sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras corría al trineo y saltaba a el.

-Su energía igual nos ayudara mucho –Afirmo Norte al verlo-. Creo que te llevaras bien con el Jack.

Jack miro a Bunny que aun tenia su pata entumida y se rió.

-Algo me dice que estas en toda la razón, Norte…

-Bien, vámonos –Los espíritus subieron al trineo, el espacio comenzaba a faltar así que Jack y Lucy se fueron juntos en la ala derecha del transporte, Rose por su parte se fue con Sandman en la ala izquierda, por alguna razón Rose entendía a la perfección a Meme, así que se irían platicando todo el camino. Su próximo destino sería Burgess, irían a buscar a Lily.

-Eres increíble –Le dijo Jack a Lucy.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-MiM te dijo lo que debíamos hacer y estas haciendo un trabajo increíble.

Lucy se rió.

-Gracias, Frost… -Lucy lo pensó un momento y luego miro a los ojos al albino-. Sabes Jack, debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse del espíritu del invierno.

-Bueno, es un secreto que tengo –Lucy miro el cielo-. Te e admirado desde que renací…

-¿De verdad?

-Si… estuve cerca de ti todo el tiempo, pero como no podías verme no sabias que estaba allí, quise hacerte saber que no estabas solo pero… no lo conseguía nunca, lo siento Jack.

Jack abrazo a Lucy fuertemente y con mucha ternura.

-Lucy, gracias –Agradeció-. Te quiero demasiado…

Lucy se sonrojo y lo abrazo de la misma forma.

* * *

**Wuhu! Otro capitulo! :D Bendita sea la inspiración larga!**

**Hahaha, si me da tiempo, hoy mismo subo el siguiente capitulo ;)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Ultimos espíritus, Verano y Primavera

Esta vez llegaron a Burgess, donde se adentraron en el bosque.

-¿Cuánto falta? –Pregunto Rick-. ¿Esta muy lejos?

-Ya casi llegamos, solo un poco mas…

Caminaban a paso rápido ya que el tiempo era corto y no sabían lo que Grim y Pitch planeaban con exactitud. Los espíritus iban despreocupados, con la guardia baja… mala idea… Dos sombras los seguían rápidamente.

En un momento Bunny se detuvo guiado por su sentido.

-¿Qué pasa colita de algodón?

-Alguien nos esta siguiendo…

-¿Por donde viene?

-No lo se…

Los espíritus hicieron un circulo cubriendo sus espaldas y preparándose para lo que viniera.

Un rugido resonó y los guardianes temieron que fuera el dragón de humo… Pero no fue eso, ya que varias siluetas aparecieron de entre los árboles y demás, todos tenían un parecido con los 5 guardianes, pero eran solo sombras oscuras.

-¿Qué es eso? –Jack tomo su cayado con fuerza.

-Sombras… -Susurro Norte sacando sus espadas.

Las sombras corrieron a atacar a los espíritus, cada sombra que se parecía a un guardián tenia sus mismas habilidades, pero con algunos cambios.

-¡Estas cosas son fuertes! –Dijo Lucy lanzando algunas flechas.

-¡Tranquila! –Tom le sonrió-. ¡Son débiles estas cosas!

Tom hizo aparecer un pastel que lanzo a una sombra y el pastel exploto, inmediatamente saco un martillo que se veía bastante pesado y comenzó a golpear a las sombras. Rose por su parte usaba un florete con mucha agilidad y Pérez usaba un látigo con una afilada punta de metal. Los tres batallaban con muchísima habilidad y elegancia… bueno a Tom le faltaba la elegancia*…

-Ahora entiendo por que los escogiste MiM –Susurro Lucy asombrada.

La batalla seguía y las sombras parecían no tener fin, una sombra con parecido a Meme ataco a Tooth, esta la esquivo pero no pudo esquivar que el látigo oscuro la atrapara de la pierna y la lanzara contra el suelo con mucha brutalidad.

-¡TOOTH! –Grito Jack corriendo en su ayuda. El albino fue detenido po otra sombra con parecido a el mismo-. ¡HASTE A UN LADO! –Gruño molesto atacando a la sombra.

Tooth intento liberarse de la cuerda pero no pudo por lo que la sombra la arrastro contra el y la tomo del cuello.

-¡NO! –Jack y Rick gritaron al mismo tiempo.

La sombra que sostenía a Tooth se hizo más grande y se convirtió en Pitch Black.

-Hola Toothiana –Pitch la miro con desprecio-. Vengo por el diente que me tiraste ¿Recuerdas? –Dijo en tono de burla.

Una sombra pronto embistió a Bunny y a Rose, los espíritus comenzaban a perder aquella pelea… ya Tooth se le acababa la respiración.

-¡SUELTALA! –Le ordeno Jack-. ¡MALDITA SEA!

Pitch se rió. Lucy se libro de las sombras y apunto a Pitch con su arco, el no se daba cuenta, era el momento perfecto para darle pero…

-¿Defiendes a tu amor, Frost? –Su tono seguía siendo de burla-. ¿Y tu Tooth? ¿Tanto te gusta Jack para hacer lo que el esta haciendo?

Al instante Lucy bajo un poco su arco… ¿Tooth y Jack? ¿Eso quería decir…? Una desilusión la lleno completamente… Bajo su guardia y una sombra con forma de Jack la ataco haciéndola caer al suelo.

Las esperanzas se estaban yendo, todos estaban perdiendo… nada había que los pudiera salvar. Tooth sostenía sus lágrimas con fuerza y sentía que estaba por desmayarse… comenzaba a ver todo negro…

-Ten unas lindas pesadillas… Toothiana…

Una luz a lo lejos ilumino todo, haciendo que las sombras se desvanecieran. Pitch se tapo la cara con una mano descubierta sin soltar a Tooth cuando sintió como algo lo tomaba bruscamente y lo lanzaba por los aires haciendo que soltara a Tooth. La guardiana cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad y tosiendo.

Pitch cayó al suelo con muchísima fuerza que hizo que se retorciera.

-¿QUIÉN RAYOS? –No completo lo que diría ya que dos chicas se acercaron.

-¿Fue? –Pregunto una de ellas, morena con el cabello de color azul, corto que terminaba en varios caireles, tenia un vestido de hojas verdes y un pequeño mallón café por debajo de este, usaba unas balerinas verdes que tenían una rosa y sostenía sobre su mano derecha una liana que usaba como látigo.

La otra chica lo tomo por la capa y lo alzo con una fuerza increíble poniéndolo frente de ella.

-Lárgate Pitch –Le advirtió-. No querrás que mis cabellos se enciendan…

Pitch trago saliva y la chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego y piel igual morena lo lanzó lejos provocando que Pitch se estampara contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Volveré…-Dijo para desaparecer entre las sombras.

Los espíritus se levantaron adoloridos y miraron a las chicas misteriosas que los habían ayudado.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunto la de cabello azul y corto.

Jack se acerco rápidamente a Tooth.

-Tooth, Tooth ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto sumamente preocupado.

-Si… Jack… -respondió entre tosidos-. Todo esta bien…

Inmediatamente Rick también se acerco a ayudar a Tooth.

-Gracias…

-Lily y Tina –Norte no termino su frase, la termino Lucy al reconocerlas-. Muchas gracias…

-Sabemos a que han venido –Dijo Lily, como respondiendo una pregunta que se les había dicho-. Y si les ayudaremos.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-MiM nos los dijo

-Es bueno verlas… gracias por habernos salvado.

-A mi no me agradezcas Lucy, aun estoy enfadada contigo –Tina miro molesta a la pelinegra-. Después de todo tu me arruinaste el verano.

-Parece que si te acuerdas… -Lucy sonrió nervosamente.

Entre la oscuridad, Pitch se curaba las heridas que tenia por la batalla de apenas hace unos momentos.

-Auch… -Se quejaba molesto-. La próxima vez mejor has esto tu…

-Tranquilo Pitch –Grim sonrió-. Al menos lograste que Lucy viera eso ¿No?

-Si…

-Bien, pasemos a la segunda fase… al fin y al cabo, tengo la sombra principal a su 100%...

Grim se acerco a una sombra que tenia la forma de un conejo, un conejo muy alto. Grim sonrió y miro un globo terráqueo que de color negro que señalaba solo una pequeña luz.

-Lucy… te arrepentirás de muchas cosas…

* * *

**Jojojojo! Actualizando el capitulo!**

**Espero por sea de su agrado... y lectores: ¡PACIENCIA! xD la pareja será aclarada, per quiero mantener la duda... por que es lo que mas me gsuta hacer (Jojojo que malota soy xD)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Confusión

Los espíritus al fin estaban completos, se encontraban en lo que seria la casa de las hermanas Flower/Firer. Ambas en sus vidas pasadas habían sido gemelas y renacieron como el espíritu de la primavera y el del verano.

-Entonces Lucy te dejo su nombre escrito en un tronco –Dijo Tom después de escuchar la historia de cómo Lucy y Tina se habían conocido-. Buena broma Lucy.

-No fue una linda broma –Tina se puso roja del coraje-. Me arruino la entrada del verano, ¡Parecía más bien invierno!

Lily se rió levemente mientras ayudaba a Tooth a recuperarse, Jack estaba a su lado y también ayudaba a que se recuperara. Lucy solo miraba todo eso algo triste.

- "¡Ya tranquilízate!" –Pensó-. "Jack es tu amigo… solo eso…"

-¿Todo bien pequeña? –Pregunto Bunny al verla decaída-. Te ves triste…

-Estoy bien… -Lucy se levanto de su lugar-. Iré a caminar un momento.

Lucy se alejo de la casa llena de flores y pasto verde de Lily y Tina, Rose se acerco a Bunny y le susurro algo a la oreja. Bunny la miro extrañado e inmediatamente fue tras Lucy.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunto Rick a su compañera.

-No es nada… solo una "conquista"

Jack no pudo evitar la curiosidad al escuchar "Conquista" y miro a Rose, se contuvo y siguió atendiendo a Tooth.

-¿Te sientes mejor Tooth? –Preguntó de una manera muy dulce.

-Si, gracias Jack –La guardiana sonrió sonrojándose enormemente-. Gracias por ayudarme.

Rick miro a los dos guardianes celoso y triste.

-No me agradezcas a mi –Jack sonrió-. Rick ayudo mas que yo, estaba sumamente preocupado por ti.

Tooth volteo a ver a Rick y este escondió su rostro tras sus cabellos mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate. Tooth le sonrío dulcemente.

-Puff… -Rose bufó-. "Hay tantos desentendidos aquí… Jack, tu no sientes nada por Tooth… ¿Por qué escondes lo que realmente sientes?"

-Iré a buscar a Lucy y a Bunny –Dijo Jack.

-¿Estas seguro? –Rose lo miro con preocupación.

-Si, ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, para nada.

-De acuerdo, en un momento vuelvo.

Jack salió a buscar a la chica pelinegra, no quería dejar solo a ese Canguro con Lucy… y el no sabia el por que de ese sentimiento, o tal vez si lo sabia pero se negaba a confirmarlo.

**~o~**

Escondida entre los árboles, Lucy camino un rato y se sentó en el suelo… las hojas de un árbol a un lado de ella se secaron y Lucy solo se quedo callada sintiendo el viento sobre su cara.

- "Suerte… Jack…" –Lucy no evito que una lagrima cayera por su mejilla y al caer al suelo se convirtiera en escarcha.

-¿Pequeña? –Lucy se limpio la lagrima al escuchar la voz de Bunny detrás de ella, el conejo se acerco a ella y se puso de rodillas viéndola a la cara-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Déjame sola Canguro… -Dijo esperando que Conejo se molestara ante eso y se fuera. Pero solo sintió el suave pelaje de Bunny sobre ella, ya que el la abrazo-. Bunny…

-No me gusta que estés así –Bunnymund la abrazo con dulzura-. ¿Es que mi única rival ocultara su belleza tras su cabello?

Lucy abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿Estas diciendo que?

-Si… Pequeña, estoy enamorado de ti… -El silencio reino y el sonido del viento se escucho correr tras los árboles. Bunny pensó que había estado mal haberle dicho eso, comenzó a sentirse como un idiota… cuando sintió como Lucy igual le devolvía el dulce abrazo. Bunny se sintió aliviado.

-"Bunny… eres un conejo increíble… pero… no…" –Pensó Lucy sintiéndose mal por el pooka que la abrazaba.

Bunny se levanto y ayudo a Lucy a levantarse.

-Regresemos –Le dijo tiernamente.

Lucy asintió y ambos comenzaron a alejarse, caminaban sin decirse nada. El silencio se comenzaba a hacer incomodo entre ambos.

-¡Ay! -Torpemente Lucy tropezó con algo pero conejo detuvo su caída.

-¡Cuidado! –Bunny la tomo por la cintura y quedaron cara a cara, la respiración de ambos estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que la sintieran ambos, era el momento preciso de un beso… Un momento que no debía de dejarse pasar… un momento que podría cambiar la historia, tal como lo dijo Rose.

Una lagrima resbalo en la mejilla de un chico albino, un chico que miraba escondido tras los árboles, miraba con confusión todo… Tan solo tomo su cayado y salio volando del lugar.

Lucy se acerco demasiado a Bunny, todo desembocaría en un beso… pero en su mente la sonrisa de un chico, blanca como la nieve apareció, haciendo que se hiciera para atrás.

-Pequeña yo… -Bunny se intento disculpar pero Lucy lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes Bunny…

Ambos decidieron olvidar aquello y regresaron a la casa de Tina y Lily.

-Ya regresaron –Rose les sonrió al ver en los sentimientos de ambos que el beso no se había completado.

-Un momento –Tooth miro a Bunny y Lucy-. ¿Y Jack?

-¿Jack? ¿No esta aquí?

Tooth negó con la cabeza.

-Dijo que iría a buscarlos.

Lucy se preocupo.

-¿A buscarnos?

-Si, ¿No lo vieron?

-No… -Lucy pensó en los problemas que habrían si Jack había visto lo que había sucedido con Bunny. Jack a lo lejos se acerco-. ¡Jack!

-He vuelto –Jack dio una sonrisa falsa-. ¿Dónde estaban? Los busque por todas partes.

-Lo siento, es que… -Lucy busco una excusa pero no la tenia.

-Lucy y yo nos quedamos mirando unas cuantas flores cerca de aquí –Dijo Bunny completando la excusa, Jack sabía que no era verdad pero aun así sonrió.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos –Norte tomo la palabra-. Seria bueno que pensáramos en que hacer ahora, por alguna razón ni Pitch ni Grim han atacado a los niños y eso me extraña.

Los espíritus comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema, sobre lo que sucedía. Pero Jack solo mantenía el silencio, solo miraba a los demás y se apoyaba sobre su callado.

-"Jack…" –Lucy lo miro con tristeza.

Todos seguían discutiendo el tema, sobre todo Lily y Norte que eran los más serios en esto. Lucy se llevo una mano a un bolsillo de su pantalón para encontrarse con algo en el interior de este, ella lo saco y bufo en voz alta

-¡Maldita sea! –Interrumpió Lucy mirando un collar con una rosa roja de cristal-. ¡Han estado siguiéndonos todo este tiempo!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso? –Tooth miro el colar de Lucy.

Jack miro el collar y algo le dijo que lo reconocía, algo le decía que ya lo había visto antes.

-Lucy ¿De donde sacaste ese collar? –Pregunto Jack al verlo.

Lucy se mostró nerviosa, les diría después de todo la verdad, pero ¿Y si la odiaban? ¿Y si se alejaban de ella por haberles mentido?

Pero era contar la verdad ahora o nunca…

-¿Recuerdas mi secreto Jack? –Jack asintió-. Ese no es el único que tengo…

* * *

**No se por que pero hoy me dio por escribir muchísimo! xD**

**Ustedes estarán felices lectores, yo me despido, nos vemos mañana con el próximo capitulo :D**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Revelaciones

-¿A que te refieres con mas secretos?

-… Mejor te los digo…

Lucy les pidió a los guardianes que se sentaran, respiro profundo y comenzó.

-Mi nombre en si no es Lucy… -Ella respiro profundo-. No conozco nada de mi… no recuerdo nada, mis memorias no están en el palacio de Tooth y en el ataque de Pitch Black no fueron robados… simplemente no existen mis memorias. Toda mi vida me e preguntado quien soy… El día que MiM me eligió como guardiana, Grim Black se me presento –Lucy trago con fuerza-. Me pidió unirme a el… al principio pensé decirle que si pero después… me di cuenta que no me traería nada buena unirme con el… Grim Black conoce quien soy, dice que soy de su familia… y puede que sea verdad.

Los guardianes se sorprendieron demasiado al escuchar aquello, era algo que no podían creerse, era algo imposible, algo que no podía ser cierto…

-¿Por que dices que en verdad podrías ser parte de la familia de Grim? –Norte la miro preocupado.

Lucy no respondió y con su mano creo una pequeña cuchilla negra como la noche con una gema roja en la cuchilla y que desprendía un tipo de arena.

-Esta cosa mata esperanzas, ilusiones, diversión, buenas memorias, sueños –Dijo mirando la cuchilla-. Yo la tenia a un lado mió cuando renací… y con el tiempo me di cuenta que la puedo alimentar del miedo de otros… mientras mas miedo, mas grande se vuelve…

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada antes? –Tooth la miro.

-Por que no sabia si decirles o no… no les tenia confianza –Lucy quería llorar pero se contuvo-. Además, esta cosa nunca la e usado y nunca la usare.

Lucy volvió a desaparecer la cuchilla en un movimiento rápido.

-Comprendo si están enojados conmigo…

-No lo estamos –Norte negó con una sonrisa en su rostro-. Al contrario, yo estoy muy feliz de saber que nos los dices.

-¿De verdad? –Meme asintió con su cabeza.

-Al contrario, yo estoy feliz por que ahora nos tienes confianza –Norte sonrió-. Y aun que no quisieras ser una guardiana eres parte de la familia.

Lucy se sintió aliviada, como si le quitaran un peso de encima y sonrío tan ampliamente, sus ojos se mojaron pero se contuvo.

-Entonces no les importa… ¿No les importa que llegara a ser hermana de Grim? -Lucy miro sus descalzos pies.

-No –Tooth se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano sonriéndole-. Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia Lucy.

-Gracias…

Tina tosió alejándose del lugar mientras todos la seguían con la mirada extrañados ante su actitud.

-¿Le sucede algo? –Pregunto Rick al verla alejarse.

-Es "alérgica" a las cosas cursis –Lily sonrió mientras se arreglaba el cabello-. Es algo normal en ella.

-Algún día la flechare –Rose se cruzo de brazos haciendo pucheros-. Se que hay alguien ahí que hará que se enamore.

-Mejor olvídalo –Le dijo la morena riéndose-. Mi hermana has sido así desde un principio.

-Soy el espíritu del amor, se que voy a poder con ella.

-Bueno… como gustes –Lily se rió amigablemente mientras hacia creer una pequeña rosa.

-Lucy –Tooth miro de nuevo a la pelinegra-. ¿Hay algo mas que quieras contarnos?

Lucy negó con la cabeza, estaba segura que les había dicho todo. Ahora realmente no había más secretos, no había nada más que la preocupara.

De pronto un portal mágico se abrió y dos yetis salieron de el. Estos al ver a su jefe comenzaron a decirle varias cosas que solo Norte entendía.

-¿Cómo? –Norte se sorprendió-. ¿Están seguros?

Los yetis asintieron.

-¿Qué pasa Norte?

-Son las luces Jack… están empezando a desaparecer.

-¿Qué? –Los espíritus vieron a Norte.

-Gran parte de las luces en Francia desaparecieron –Señalo, Rose se tapo la boca con las manos-. Grim y Pitch ya comenzaron su ataque, hay que detenerlos y rápido.

-Están infundiendo miedo –Exclamo Lucy-. ¿Cómo los encontraremos?

-No lo se, realmente –Norte se paso la mano por la barba-. Podrían estar en cualquier lugar…

En medio del atardecer una sombra apareció frente a los espíritus, era Grim Black, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-No necesitan encontrarme –Dijo-. No estamos jugando a las escondidillas.

-¡Black! –Lucy saco su arco y le apunto.

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquila Lucy! –Grim la miro divertido-. Tan solo e venido por mi collar –Ella se lo lanzo al instante sin dejarle de apuntar-. Gracias hermanita, supongo que ya les contaste todo.

-Grim, cometiste un error al haber venido –Le dijo Jack apuntándole con su cayado-. Será mejor que dejes a los niños en paz.

-No fue una equivocación que haya venido, joven Frost… vengo a darles una invitación.

Los espíritus no dejaron de apuntarle con sus respectivas armas mientras el oscuro ser no borraba su sonrisa.

-No muy lejos de aquí… mas profundo en el bosque, no muy lejos de donde derrotaron a Pitch, esta mi casa. Los estaré esperando allí… Ah, más les vale ir, sobre todo tu Lucy… Un pequeño llamado Jaime esta en mi vista… y hay muchas formas de apagar una luz…

-¡¿Qué?! –Jack se asusto al escuchar el nombre del niño que había sido el primero en creer en el.

-¡Alto! –Lucy le intento detener en vano, ya que desapareció-. No de nuevo…

-¿Qué hacemos? –Rose bajo su florete.

-No iremos a donde Grim nos dijo –Norte estaba decidido.

-¿Qué? –El espíritu del invierno miro a Norte-. ¡Debemos ir!

-Es demasiado peligroso Jack.

-No me importa, no puedo permitir que le pase algo a Jaime.

-Oye hielito –Tina estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol-. ¿Eres conciente de que podría ser solo un engaño? ¿Y si no tienen a nadie en la mira?

-No lo sabemos Tina.

-Puede que sea una trampa.

-Debemos ir –El espíritu del viento hablo-. Tal vez no tengan a Jaime, pero ahora que sabes donde están podemos ir a atacarlos y detenerlos.

-No podemos ir, es demasiado arriesgado –Esta vez fue Lily la que hablo-. Estoy de acuerdo con Norte, lo mejor será que descansemos, las sombras los dejaron un tanto débiles. Mañana se podrá ir sin ningún problema.

-Pero…

-Es mejor hacerle caso Jack –Dijo Rose-. En si ella es uno de lo espíritus mas sabios que hay… mejor esperemos a mañana.

**~o~**

Jack no dijo nada más y se cruzo de brazos notoriamente molesto.

La noche cayo, era de madrugada, cuando el espíritu del viento salía de la casa sigilosamente, esperando no ser descubierta.

-¿Problemas para dormir? –Le pregunto alguien afuera.

-Frost, no me espantes –Lucy se puso nerviosa al verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Jack la interrogo.

-No puedo… ¿Dormir?

-Eres pésima para mentir ¿Sabes?

-Mira, tengo miedo por ese chico que Grim menciono –Confeso-. Voy a ir a esa cueva, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle a Grim…

-Bien, por que yo también voy para allá.

Lucy lo miro y Jack asintió con la cabeza, ambos volaron y decidieron adentrarse en el bosque, buscarían a Pitch y Grim Black.

En la tranquilidad de la noche, el guardián de los sueños, Sandman, entro a la casa apresurado y al primero que vio fue al guardián de la esperanza. Sin perder mas tiempo, salto sobre la cama de Bunnymund muy preocupado.

-¡Meme! –Susurro un poco molesto Bunnymund despertándose-. ¿Qué tienes?

Meme hizo la figura de un signo de admiración (¡!) sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Sandy?

Meme hizo la figura de Lucy y Jack y después la imagen de una cueva oscura de donde salía Pitch Black.

-¿Jack y Lucy fueron con esos dos? –Meme asintió preocupado-. No puede ser… rápido Meme, despierta a todos… intentare alcanzarlos.

Bunny se levanto y golpeo el suelo con su pata, un agujero se creo y salto por el para alcanzar a los dos espíritus que se encaminaban a la trampa de Pitch y Grim.

Meme preocupado corrió a despertar a los demás.

-"No puedo permitir que le pase algo…" –Se decía Bunny mientras corría a toda velocidad para alcanzarlos.


	16. El padre del tiempo l

_-¿Qué pasa? –Se pregunto la chica mientras salía de una cueva oscura y fría-. ¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Hola?_

_La chica salió y se encontró con la luna en su punto más alto, ver aquella luna le dio un extraño sentimiento de alivio._

_"Espíritu del viento…" Susurro alguien._

_-¿Eh? –La chica se sorprendió-. ¿Quién hablo?_

_"Aquí arriba… Soy MiM… fuiste elegida por mi… no te preocupes, todo estará bien"_

_La chica estaba asustada, nos había que hacer._

_-¿MiM? ¿Puedes decirme quien soy?_

_La luna no respondió._

_-¿MiM?... –Espero pero no hubo respuesta-. No… no me dejes sola…_

-¿Lucy? ¿Lucy? –Jack la llamo al ver su mirada perdida.

-¡¿Eh?! –Reacciono volviendo en si-. ¿Qué para?

-¿Todo bien? –Jack levanto una ceja-. Te perdiste en tus pensamientos.

-Si, no es nada de que preocuparse.

Lucy miro al frente y pudo observar un hoyo en una pared.

-Creo que llegamos… -Dijo al ver el hoyo.

-Entremos…

Lucy se asomo por el hoyo de la pared y pudo ver que no había piso, solo había un agujero que no parecía tener fin hacia abajo.

-Tranquila –Jack tomo de la mano a Lucy-. Todo estará bien.

Ella asintió un tanto roja y junto con Jack salto al vació. Todo se volvió oscuro. Antes de siquiera tocar el suelo, Lucy y Jack flotaron, tocaron el piso y se soltaron de la mano mirando a todas partes, el tétrico lugar estaba muy poco alumbrado por algunas velas.

-Es aquí… -Susurro Lucy.

-¡Bienvenidos! –La voz de Pitch se escucho en todo el lugar, pero era imposible saber donde estaba por la tremenda oscuridad que había-. Realmente Grim estuvo en lo cierto, solo ustedes dos vendrían.

-Bien aquí estamos, muéstrate Pitch –Le ordeno Jack tomando su cayado con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, joven Frost –Contesto Grim, escondido también en las sombras-. No hay por que usar la violencia.

-Grim –Lucy saco su arco-. ¿Eres tan cobarde como para no mostrar tu cara?

-Lucy, por favor… la cobarde eres tu, puedo sentir que tienes miedo, tienes nervios ¿Verdad?

Ella no respondió, tanto Pitch como Grim se rieron.

-Juguemos un momento ¿Te parece Jack? –Pitch apareció detrás del espíritu del invierno tomándolo por la sudadera y jalándolo bruscamente contra las sombras.

-¡AH!

-¡JACK! –Lucy intento tomarlo del brazo, pero Grim se lo impidió-. ¡SUELTAME!

-¿Por qué? –Grim le sonrió-. Quiero divertirme un poco…

Un agujero se abrió debajo Lucy y Grim la soltó. Lucy cayo al suelo sin tiempo para poder flotar, se levanto rápidamente para encontrarse con Grim frente suyo.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-¡No! –Lucy intento golpearlo pero Grim volvió a desaparecer entre las sombras-. ¡ARGH!

-Lucy… Deja de pelear, te harás daño…

Lucy volvió a intentar golpearlo pero esta vez Grim solo esquivo el golpe y el de dio un ligero puñetazo en el estomago. Lucy se hizo para atrás.

-Vaya, logre darle al espíritu más rápido del universo –Grim se rió-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Eres un…

-Lucy, hermanita, no tenemos por que pelear… -Grim volvió a mostrar su sonrisa, peor esta era una sonrisa amable-. No tienes por que estar sola…

-¡Yo no estoy sola!

-¿En serio eso crees? –Grim esquivo otro golpe de Lucy-. ¡Esos guardianes te traicionaran! ¡Te dejaran sola!

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –Lucy saco su arco y le lanzo una flecha a Grim, este la esquivo y aprecio detrás de ella.

-Lucy… no peleemos más, solo quiero volver a estar con mi hermanita –El puso suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Lucy-. No quiero mas que eso, quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo… cuando moriste fue un golpe tan duro para mi, sentí que lo había perdido todo, eras la única persona que tenia…

Lucy se volteo para verlo a los ojos, la mirada de Grim estaba triste mientras que la de Lucy era de sorpresa.

-Por favor, hermanita… dejemos de pelear –El le extendió la mano-. Seamos una familia de verdad…

Lucy miro la mano de Grim unos segundos y luego la lanzo bruscamente.

-¡No! –Lucy estaba furiosa-. ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! Además, mi familia son los guardianes… ¡Y no estoy sola!

Grim la miro con desprecio y la tomo por la capucha levantándola del suelo.

-Bien, Sheila –Le dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y un hoyo se formaba bajo sus pies-. Buena suerte buscando la salida y tus recuerdos…

-Grim la soltó, una vez más Lucy cayó al suelo, se golpeo en la tierra y se levanto con dificultad, miro el techo y la entrada había sido tapada.

-¡MALDICION! –Grito mientras se levantaba, tenía el pie herido, así que camino por en medio de la oscuridad con un poco de trabajo, cuando caminó un rato, llego a un lugar donde se dividían en cuatro túneles, con diferentes direcciones. Lucy maldijo por lo bajo y camino hacia el primer camino que pudo. Caminó otro rato cuándo vio a lo lejos algo que iluminaba muy tenuemente. Era luz.

Lucy camino rápidamente, ignorando el dolor que en su pierna se producía y llego a un pequeño cuarto lleno de relojes y con varias velas alrededor, había un escritorio en un costado con varias hojas de papel antiguo y había un hombre sentado. Era un hombre viejo, con una larga barba de color blanco y una capucha, vieja, de color verde.

-Te estaba esperando, Sheila Black… -Dijo el hombre mirando al espíritu del viento.

* * *

**¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Sheila Black? ¿Grim hermano de Lucy? ¿Qué paso con Jack? ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**Dejando dudas desde tiempos inmemorables, hahaha**

**Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado el capitulo :) Si me llega la inspiración subiré la parte 2 de este capitulo hoy mismo.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	17. El padre del tiempo ll

Mientras tanto Jack peleaba contra Pitch y algunos de sus caballos en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa Frost? ¡Te has vuelto débil!

-¡Cállate Pitch! –Ordeno Jack lanzándole una de sus ráfagas-. ¡El único débil aquí eres tú!

Pitch se rió.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

Pitch intento golpear a Jack con su arena negra, pero no lo consiguió ya que el albino la congelo al instante.

-¿Sabias que el amor te vuelve alguien patético? –Pregunto burlándose.

-¿De que rayos hablas?

Otro golpe más que Jack evito e intento golpear al rey de las pesadillas, peor no lo consiguió.

-Cuando conociste a Tooth, sentiste algo extraño por ella ¿No?

Jack le lanzo de su poder, Pitch lo esquivo y un corcel ataco a Jack. El albino lo esquivo y lo deshizo de un golpe con su cayado.

-Pero ahora que conociste a Lucy… dejaste de sentir por Toothiana ese extraño cosquilleo en tu estomago.

-¡No es verdad!

-¡CLARO QUE SI FROST! –Ambos espíritus volvieron a atacarse con los mismos resultados que antes-. ¡Estas enamorado de esa chica!

-¡Es mi amiga solo eso! –Grito con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Frost, eres tan patético –Pitch creo una guadaña con su arena e intento golpear al espíritu del invierno, este esquivo el golpe y le lanzo una bola de nieve-. Mal nacido…

-¿Aun te acuerdas? –Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona recordando el momento en que Jaime se rió del coco por eso bola de nieve en su cara.

-Como olvidar eso… -Pitch se quito la nieve de la cara-. Me dejaste en ridículo, Jack Frost… pero esta vez no lo conseguirás.

-¿Una apuesta? –Jack sonrió girando su cayado.

Pitch igual sonrió moviendo su guadaña, pero al momento que iba a tacar con ella un boomerang le golpeo las manos haciendo que la guadaña se convirtiera en pura arena. Pitch y Jack voltearon en dirección de quien había lanzado la arma, y allí estaba Bunnymund.

-Hola Pitch, tiempo sin vernos –El conejo tomo su boomerang de nuevo y se acerco para atacar al rey de las pesadillas.

-¡Canguro!

-Hola Jack –Respondió sonriéndole a Jack. El chico se saco de quicio, por lo general Bunny lo hubiera golpeado o le hubiera gritado.

-¿Dónde están tus compañeros? –Pregunto Pitch.

-Bah, vine solo –Le respondió con un tono de orgullo que no era normal en Bunny-. Ahora ¿En que estábamos?

Bunny le lanzo un huevo explosivo al coco y después le lanzo un boomerang que lo golpeo, Jack aprovecho y también le lanzo una ráfaga helada que Pitch detuvo con su arena negra.

Pitch se levanto, pero un segundo golpe lo regreso al suelo, era otro boomerang de Bunnymund.

-Hacemos buen equipo –Jack se acerco al Pooka y este sonrío maliciosamente.

-Claro que si compañero.

Pitch se levanto del suelo y se limpio el polvo.

-¿Te rindes Pitch? –Bunny lo miro desafiante y Pitch sonrió.

-Buena suerte buscando a Sheila –Dijo para después chasquear los dedos. Un hoyo se abrió bajos sus pies y ambos guardianes cayeron al suelo adoloridos.

-¡Canguro! ¡Quítate de encima de mí!

-Perdón compañero –Se disculpo Bunny levantándose de encima de Jack, luego le ayudo a levantarse-. ¿Estas bien?

-… Si… -Jack alzo una ceja y luego como la frente del pooka-. ¿Estas enfermo o algo por el estilo?

-Para nada –Bunny se rió-. Estoy en perfectas condiciones.

Jack lo miro extrañado.

-Bueno, busquemos a Lucy –Dijo el pooka-. Solo e venido por ella.

-¿Por ella?

-Claro… -Bunny sonrió tímidamente al suelo-. No dejaría que nada malo le pasara… nunca.

-Bunny… -Jack miro al conejo con ganas de matarlo-. ¿De… de que rayos hablas?

-Jack, estoy enamorado de Lucy… así como se que ella igual esta enamorada de mi.

En ese momento, Jack sintió un fuerte dolor, era como si le rompieran algo desde adentro.

-¿Co-Como lo sabes? –Pregunto nervioso.

-Por que Lucy me beso –Las mentiras eran más que obvias, pero Bunny las estaba diciendo tan bien que no parecían eso-. Nos besamos apenas ayer… fue un momento tan especial Jack… Definitivamente ella es la indicada en mi eterna vida.

Jack bajo la cabeza mientras sostenía las lagrimas con fuerza.

-Jack… no me digas que tu… Tu también…

-No canguro… -Jack no dejo de mirar el suelo-. Ya jamás me fijaría en ella…

-Compañero…

-Déjame solo Bunny…

-Pero…

-¡DEJAME SOLO BUNNYMUND! –Grito desesperado sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

Bunny solo retrocedió un poco y se alejo de aquel lugar. Jack no soportaba mas el peso de lo que estaba sintiendo…

* * *

**Wow... ni yo misma pensé que me quedara así... no se ustedes, pero a mi me gusto mucho :D y espero que a ustedes también ^^**

**Falta una tercera parte de este capitulo... ya casi comienza la verdadera batalla... (Ups!... spoilers! xD)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	18. El padre del tiempo lll

-¿Quién es usted y por que me ha llamado Sheila? –Lucy se acerco a el, temerosa.

-No tienes por que tener miedo, Sheila –Dijo-. Soy el padre del tiempo, y te llame así por que ese es tu nombre verdadero.

-¿Sheila?

-Si, tu nombre en si es Sheila Black. Eres parte de la familia Black.

-Entonces es verdad.

El hombre se paro junto a Lucy y le dio el collar que Grim le había dado.

-¿De donde lo saco?

-Perteneció a tu madre –Dijo ignorando la pregunta de Lucy-. Cuando moriste, Grim lo guardo… Déjame curarte eso –El hombre acerco su mano al pie de Lucy y curo la herida que tenia instantáneamente.

Lucy miro el collar y luego miro al hombre.

-¿Usted sabe de mi pasado?

-Claro, pequeña –Respondió sonriéndole-. Por algo soy el padre del tiempo.

-¿Cree que me podría decir quien soy?

El hombre se acerco a Lucy y toco el collar que tenia en sus manos, pronto un destello salió de el y ella comenzó a ver muchas cosas en su mente… era ella, cuando aun era humana…

_Una chica de cabello corto de color café castaño, casi güero, y unos ojos de color miel corría con una vara en su mano._

_-¡Sheila! –Un chico la perseguía riéndose-. ¡Regrésame mi vara!_

_-¡NUNCA! –La chica se rió mientras agitaba una vara de madera en su mano-. ¡AHORA ES MÍA!_

_-¡Sheila! –EL chico por fin la alcanzo y la tiro al suelo-. ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Hermana fea!_

_Ambos se comenzaron a reír en el suelo._

_-Oye Gray… -La chica miro a su hermano-. ¿Crees que podríamos ir al pueblo hoy?_

_-¿Ir al pueblo?_

_-Si, quiero ir a ver a un amigo._

_-Claro que si tontita –Gray le pellizco la nariz a su hermana y se levanto junto con ella._

_Ambos se fueron a una pequeña cabaña, apartada del pueblo, en medio del bosque. La chica y el chico terminaron de comer y la chica preparo una canasta donde llevaba una capucha morada._

_-¿Ya nos vamos? –Pregunto con cara de puchero-. ¿Gray?_

_-Si, Sheila… ya nos vamos –El chico sonrió y se puso un chaleco de color café-. ¡Adiós mamá!_

_-Cuídense mucho, niños._

_Ambos salieron de su acogedora cabaña y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, era casi invierno por lo que el frío ya se sentía._

_-Nos perdimos ¿Verdad? –La chica le sonrió a su hermano quien la miraba nervioso._

_-¿Perdidos? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!_

_Ella se rió mientras seguía caminando. Pasó un rato y seguían sin llegar al pueblo, la noche ya comenzaba a caer y el viento sonaba con mucha fuerza._

_-Hermano… tengo miedo –Dijo mirando a todas partes._

_-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que nos pasa esto ¿Recuerdas? –Ella sonrió nerviosamente-. No pasara nada…_

_Caminaron un rato hasta que escucharon como algo se movía entre los árboles, ambos se quedaron quietos y de la nada un grupo de ladrones los emboscaron._

_-Gray… tengo miedo…_

_-Todo esta bien, Sheila… todo esta bien…_

_-La pequeña se viene con nosotros –Dijo uno de los bandidos-. El chico se muere._

_-Gray…_

_Uno de los bandidos se acerco a Gray, y este rápidamente lo atravesó con una cuchilla que tenia escondida debajo de su manga. Los bandidos comenzaron a atacarle pero este los esquivaba como podía. Mato a la mayoría de los bandidos, solo quedaban dos, uno de ellos huyo mientras que el otro se acerco a Gray mientras este solo tomaba fuerzas, estaba agotado, lo atravesaría con una espada._

_-¡GRAY! –La chiquilla corrió rápidamente y empujo a su hermano, este cayó al suelo. El bandido furioso tomo por los cabellos a Sheila y la atravesó en el pecho con la espada._

_-¡NOOOO! –Gray se quedo envuelto por el pánico al ver morir frente a sus ojos a su pequeña hermanita-. ¡SHEILA!_

_El bandido se comenzó a reír mientras lanzaba el cadáver contra el suelo._

_-Hijo de tu… -Gray miro con un odio enorme al bandido, fue contra el y lo golpeaba con todas su fuerzas, eso era mas que furia pura. Era un dolor tan grande, un odio tan enorme que consumía al hermano de Sheila._

_Gray dio un movimiento en falso y el bandido le atravesó el hombro derecho._

_-¡TE MATARE! –Grito Gray. El bandido lo golpeo tan fuerte que cayo al suelo desmayado._

_Aquel hombre al ver el cuerpo de la chica y de su hermano, los oculto en una cueva y luego huyó. El hermano despertó, muy débil, había perdido mucha sangre y las fuerzas se le agotaban pero el odio aun lo consumía. Dejo la cuchilla en el suelo, con la cual había matado a los bandidos y se levanto con mucho esfuerzo._

_-¡AAAAAH! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO!_

_-Gray… nosotros te ayudaremos… -Una fría voz sonó en la cabeza de Gray, miles de sombras aparecieron y como un humo denso y negro comenzaron a entrar en el cuerpo de Gray-. Nosotros te ayudaremos… Grim Black…_

_El chico desapareció de una forma extraña, la chica seguía allí… los rayos de la luna entraron por un agujero de la cueva e iluminaron intensamente a Sheila… su cabello se volvió de un color negro, su piel se volvió blanca y sus ojos cambiaron a un hermoso color verde. Ella se levanto y salió para encontrarse con la luna… Camino un rato hasta que se topo con una muñeca tirada en el suelo, se acerco a ella y la miro, decía en el pequeño vestido: "Luciana"_

_-Lucy… -Dijo ella._

Lucy reacciono y volvió en si, estaba en el cuarto con el padre del tiempo quien la miraba pacientemente.

-Entonces… era verdad, yo soy la hermana de Grim… ¡Mi nombre es Sheila!

El padre del tiempo asintió.

-Es, es increíble –Dijo emocionada.

-¿Ahora entiendes?

-¿Entender que?

-Que también eres parte de la oscuridad por ese hecho –Ese momento de felicidad término para Lucy-. Eres parte de Pitch y Grim, Sheila.

-No –Negó-. Yo no soy parte de la oscuridad, a mi el odio no me consumió.

-¿Entonces por que esa cuchilla es parte de ti? –Ella se quedo callada-. Sheila, tu no eres el espíritu del viento… eres el espíritu de la destrucción.

-¡Claro que no!

-Lo siento Sheila… pero es la verdad –Las velas del cuarto se apagaron y el hombre desapareció-. Eres destrucción… eso eres, Sheila Black… tu destino es ayudar a Pitch y Grim Black…

-¡NO ES VERDAD! –Lucy se tapó los oídos con sus dos manos, pero en su cabeza solo resonaba la voz de su hermano gritando "TE ODIO" así como muchas risas burlonas y varios susurros-. ¡ALTO!

-Sheila ¿A que le tienes miedo?...

Lucy grito para caer al suelo de rodillas al borde del llanto. Una vez mas escucho las risas detrás de ella, se levanto como pudo y corrió lejos, no sabía por donde iba, no le importaba, tan solo quería salir de ese horrible lugar mientras sentía como las lagrimas caían sobre sus blancas mejillas. Corrió hasta que choco contra otra persona. Era Jack Frost.

-¡Jack! –Dijo llorando al verlo.

-¿Lucy? –Jack la miro tristemente.

-Jack, que bueno que te encuentro… -Lucy abrazo a Jack con fuerza pero este simplemente la alejo de el-. ¿Jack?

-Bunnymund te esta buscando… ve con el –Dijo apartando su mirada.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Amas a Bunny no?

Lucy se saco de quicio y lo miro aun con esas lágrimas cayéndole sobre la cara.

-No, Jack el y yo…

-Se besaron –Interrumpió al borde de las lagrimas-. Ya lo se, yo los vi… mejor vete Lucy…

-Pero Jack, yo…

-Vete… -Susurro con fuerza-. No quiero estar cerca de ti…

Lucy no pudo hacer más que empujarlo bruscamente y de nuevo salir corriendo, ahora se sentía peor.

**~o~**

-Bien hecho… fue una jugada perfecta –Dijo Grim mirando por un espejo roto a la mitad a Lucy y a Jack.

-Agradécele a tu creación –Respondió Pitch mirando a Bunnymund que estaba a lado de Grim-. Por el esto se completo.

-Cierto –Grim se rió y se acerco a "Bunnymund"-. Regresa a tu forma original… -El pooka se deshizo en humo negro y desapareció-. Bien hecho, Bunny…

-Dejare salir a Frost –Dijo Pitch.

-No –Grim lo interrumpió-. Deja salir a Sheila, después de todo es a Jack a quien puedo mover con mayor facilidad... sobre todo ahora... ¿Listo para tener a otro miembro con nosotros Pitch?

Pitch sonrió y solo chasqueo sus dedos.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN! (?) ¡SE PONE GRANDE LA COSA!**

**Bueno no hahaha, ¿Cómo ven? las tres partes de "El padre del tiempo" en un día :D**

**Espero les guste, no olviden comentar que les pareció...**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Frío y Miedo

Lucy corrió un gran rato hasta que sus ojos vieron la salida, corrió a ella. Su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas de sus ojos, no le dio importancia y no se detuvo, cuando de pronto choco con alguien… era Bunnymund, el verdadero Bunnymund.

-¿Lucy? –Dijo al verla comenzando a sentirse aliviado-. ¡Lucy! ¡Al fin te encontré! Todos estábamos preocupados por ti…

Lucy no dijo nada y abrazo con fuerza al conejo mientras comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza.

-Lucy… -Bunny le acaricio el cabello mientras los demás espíritus llegaban al escuchar los fuertes lloriqueos de Lucy. Paso un momento para que Lucy se tranquilizara.

-¿Estas bien? –Tooth se acerco a la chica y Lucy negó.

-E descubierto quien soy… realmente soy hermana de Grim Black… -Comenzó a explicar mientras terminaba de limpiarse las lagrimas-. Pero eso no me interesa ahora ¿Cómo sabían que estaría aquí?

-Sandy nos lo dijo –Respondió Rose-. Los vio cuando se iban y decidió ir por nosotros.

-¿Qué sucedió con los niños del mundo?

Tina suspiro y chasqueo los dedos, un globo terráqueo de fuego apareció en medio de todos, y en cada parte del mundo había un pequeño punto.

-Grim y Pitch no han atacado ninguna parte del mundo, las ilusiones siguen allí.

-Espera… ¿No atacaron nada? ¿En ninguna parte?

-No –Norte negó-. Todo fue un engaño… Lucy ¿Dónde esta Jack?

-¡JACK! –Dijo Lucy recordando al albino y miro a Bunnymund molesta con aquellas lagrimas queriendo salirse de sus ojos de nuevo-. ¡Colita de algodón! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle tal cosa a Jack?!

-¡¿Decirle que?!

-¡Que tu y yo no habíamos besado! –Lucy se acerco al pooka mientras lo miraba furiosa, los espíritus los miraban sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de Lucy.

-¡Estas loca! –Bunny no entendía que sucedía-. Yo no e visto a Jack desde que vine a buscarlos, e estado todo el tiempo aquí afuera buscando la entrada a la guarida de Pitch y Grim.

Lucy por alguna razón sintió un mal presentimiento al escuchar eso, sintió que Jack estaba en peligro… Y recordó las palabras de Grim, ese día en Manhattan.

-¡HAY QUE REGRESAR INMEDIATAMENTE! –Dijo comenzando a alterarse-. ¡Jack esta en peligro!

Lucy volvió por donde había salido con los guardianes detrás de ella.

**~o~**

Mientras en la oscuridad Jack tan solo se sostenía de su cayado mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Jack Frost… -Grim apareció detrás de el mientras lo miraba seriamente-. Quien diría que el guardián de la diversión esta deprimido…

-¿Qué quieres? –Jack contesto de una manera muy fría sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Vengo a hablar contigo, joven Jack –Grim se acerco a Jack y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del joven guardián-. Se que te sientes triste, impotente… con cierto odio…

-No sabes como me siento.

-Joven Jack, claro que se como te sientes, es lo que mas puedo percibir… la oscuridad en todas su formas.

Jack no dijo nada.

-Déjame solo… -Jack comenzó a caminar pero Grim lo seguía.

-Y si te dijera, Jack, ¿Qué yo puedo acabar con eso que sientes en tu corazón? –Grim sonrió al ver como el albino se paraba y volteaba a verlo.

-¿Deshacerte de lo que siento?

-Claro, bueno también si tú me dejas…

Jack solo se dio vuelta y siguió caminando entre la oscuridad.

-Joven Frost… -Grim siguió detrás de el-. Piensa en todo lo que a sucedido… Bunnymund sabia realmente tus sentimientos hacia Lucy… y aun así el…

Jack pronto tomo a Grim con la parte en curva de su cayado y lo puso contra una pared.

-No menciones la escena…

-No la mencionare –Grim sonrió-. Pero, como ya te lo dije, piensa en lo que a pasado… En como Lucy jugó, en si, contigo… En como los guardianes te traicionaron… -La voz de Grim resonó en la cabeza de Jack-. ¿Crees que el hombre de la luna confía en ti? Y si es así, entonces… ¿Por qué eligió más espíritus que los ayudaran? ¿Es que acaso no confía en tus habilidades?

Jack bajo su cayado y se hizo para atrás, tenia miedo, pero se resistía a este.

-No te resistas al miedo y el odio, joven Jack… Déjame terminar con eso que sientes…

Jack se paso las manos por la cabeza y miro al espíritu de la oscuridad con miedo…un miedo profundo.

-¿Que dices? –Grim le extendió la mano. A Jack le daba vueltas la cabeza, estaba confundido… Paso por su mente lo que "Bunny" le había dicho, lo que habia visto en el bosque y en un momento desesperado tomo la mano de Grim Black. Grim comenzó a reírse de una forma macabra-. ¡No te resistas al miedo!

Varios tentáculos de humo negro comenzaron a cubrir a Jack, mientras comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo entero.

-Deja que corra por todo tu cuerpo… Frost… -Jack sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de el, era un miedo horrible, y por dentro el sentía como si se quemara, como si le calaran los huesos… pero a pesar de todo eso no se quejo. Las imágenes de todos los momentos que paso junto con los guardianes, junto con los espíritus, comenzaron a desaparecer… comenzaron a distorsionarse. Jack solo cerró los ojos, siendo consumido por la oscuridad

**~o~**

Lucy en un momento dado se separo de los guardianes mientras buscaba por los enormes túneles a Jack, su preocupación crecía cada vez mas.

-¡JACK! ¡JACK! –Gritaba con la esperanza de que este le respondiera-¡JACK, RESPONDE! ¡JACK!

La chica siguió gritando el nombre del guardián, cuando a lo lejos vio una sombra… se preparo por si era Grim o Pitch… pero al acercarse mas se encontró con Jack Frost…

-¡Jack! –Dijo aliviada al verlo-. Al fin te encontré.

No hubo ninguna respuesta de Jack más que una fría y macabra risa.

-¿Jack?...

Jack se volteo para verla, el cabello de Jack ahora era negro, al igual que su sudadera, sus ojos eran de un color amarillo, muy brillante, que daban miedo y en aquella sonrisa se podían ver los filosos dientes, como los de Pitch Black. El cayado de Jack ahora terminaba en una afilada punta y en vez de estar cubierta de escarcha blanca, era un tipo de escarcha negra. Lucy dio un paso para atrás al verlo, su mirada provocaba un miedo inmenso.

-¿Sorprendida? –Pregunto de una manera burlona.

-¿Quién… quien eres… tu? –Pregunto en un estado de shock.

-¿No me reconoces?.. Soy Jack Frost…

-No, tú no eres Jack…

El, nuevo, Jack se rió.

-¿Estas segura?

Lucy no respondió aun estaba en ese estado de sorpresa y miedo… No podía hablar… se sentía morir por dentro… había llegado tarde…

* * *

**Uf, al fin pude terminarlo.**

**Bueno chicos, aquí les actualizo dejándolos con el nuevo Jack Frost. No podre actualizar hasta el lunes, ya que los sábados y domingos estoy lejos de mi computadora ;n;**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	20. Esperanza

-Jack…

-Al fin me reconoces, linda –Jack tomo su cayado en el cual se apoyo sin borrar esa tétrica sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Qué te a pasado?

-¿Qué que me a pasado? –Los ojos de Jack brillaron, como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta-. Me pasaste tú… Sheila.

-Mi nombre es Lucy.

-Tú más que nadie sabe que eso es mentira, tu nombre es Sheila Black.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Dejen de discutir, niños –Pitch apareció detrás de Jack-. Hola de nuevo Sheila.

-Supongo que me voy perdiendo de cosas importantes –Grim igual apareció al otro costado de Jack, los tres miraban burlonamente a Lucy.

-Dejemos que el chico pruebe sus habilidades –Dijo Grim dándole una palmadita a Jack en la espalda. Este sonrió y tomo su cayado con fuerza.

-Hasta pronto, Sheila –Jack le apunto a Lucy con el cayado, ella se hizo para atrás.

Antes de que Jack pudiera hacer algo una bola de fuego casi le da, los tres espíritus oscuros se movieron para evitar el golpe.

-Llegaron los demás espíritus… -Susurró Jack.

Y así como el lo había dicho, los demás llegaron en ayuda de Lucy.

-¡Lucy! –Tooth voló hacia ella y al mirar a Jack sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-. ¿Jack?

-Hola Toothiana –Respondió metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera-. Todos parecen sorprendidos ¿Por qué? –Pregunto sarcásticamente. Norte se acerco sin poder creer lo que veía, Jack, el chico al que consideraba un hijo ahora era parte de la oscuridad.

-Saben, es mejor que nos vayamos –Grim se hizo aparecer un poco de humo que comenzó a envolver a los tres-. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Tina intento detenerlos, pero el arco de Lucy le cerró el paso. Los tres desaparecieron mientras la sonrisa burlona y macabra de Jack quedaba en la mente de Lucy.

-¿Por qué me detuviste? –Tina se molesto-. Pude haber…

-Pudiste haber muerto –Contesto de golpe-. No sabemos que tanto poder tenga ahora Jack…

-Lucy… -Norte se acerco a ella al ver sus ojos llenos de desesperación-. … Se como te sientes…

-¡No Norte! ¡No sabes como me siento! –Lucy se aparto bruscamente de el-. ¡Por mi culpa esto paso! ¡MiM jamás debió de haber dejado que los demás me vieran!

-No te culpes por esto –Norte intento razonar con ella-. No fue tu culpa.

-¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Jamás debí de haber sido parte de esto! –Lucy bufo molesta y se abrió paso entre los espíritus bruscamente, sus pisadas comenzaron a dejar la tierra quemada-. ¡No lo ayudare más! ¡Olvídense de mí!

Bunnymund, la tomo del brazo, ella le dirigió una mirada que daba miedo ordenándole que la soltara. Bunny lo hizo y ella siguió caminando. Salió como pudo y se alejo volando lo mas rápido que el viento la llevo. Lucy no sabia si debía llorar, enojarse o hacer ambas cosas.

Siguió volando hasta que se detuvo en la rama de un frondoso árbol en el cual se sentó mientras intentaba no llorar y se pasaba las manos por la cabeza. Su cabello se volvió una vez mas de color blanco, pero esta vez sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso… sus emociones estaban mezcladas.

-Si estoy muy triste podría congelar todo… si me enojo demasiado podría quemarlo –Se decía a si misma intentando controlarse-. Tranquila Lucy… Tranquila…

-¡Espera! –Escucho a un chico, debajo de ella, acercándose al árbol junto con una chica de cabello güero, el chico debería de tener unos 20 años, mientras que la chica apenas unos 15-. ¡Sophie! ¡Tranquila!

-¡No Jaime! –Le decía con una gran sonrisa-. ¡Quiero ver a Jack!

El chico se rió.

-Sophie, no le hemos visto desde hace trece años.

-¡No importa! –Sophie sonrió-. ¡Desde que se me callo ese diente se que vendrá! ¡Recibió tu carta!

-Sophie… ni siquiera era tu diente, era de nuestro primo…

-¡No importa! ¡Lo que importa es que recibió la carta!

Lucy se dio cuenta en ese instante que aquellos dos eran, Jaime y Sophie, los primeros en haber creído, en haber visto, a Jack Frost. Miro a su alrededor y se percato que estaba en el lago donde Jack había despertado a una vida eterna como el espíritu del invierno.

-Claro que lo veremos –Afirmo Jaime riéndose-. Pero no se cuando Sophie.

La chiquilla se decepciono.

-Es que quiero volver a ver a Bunny…

-Ya te dije que si lo volverás a ver, pero debemos esperar… Jack jamás se olvidaría de nosotros.

Lucy miro con una profunda tristeza a los dos chicos.

-No creo que lo vuelvan a ver… -Dijo consiente de que no la escucharían-. El ya no es el Jack que conocieron…

-Es que… parece como si nunca los hubiéramos visto –Sophie se comenzó a decepcionar mientras bajaba la cabeza-. Yo casi ni recuerdo que fue lo que paso ese día… ¿Y si dejo de creer? ¿Qué pasara si dejo de tener fe en los guardianes? ¿Dejaran de existir?

-Sophie, recuerda –Jaime le alboroto el cabello tiernamente-. Siempre debemos tener esperanza…

-Esperanza… -Repitió Lucy mirando a los dos hermanos-. Creo que es lo que menos tengo ahora…

-¿Olvidas que siempre que haya una mínima luz, ellos seguirán aquí y nos protegerán? –Jaime parecía que le estaba respondiendo a Lucy-. Siempre debemos de tener esperanza.

-¡Claro! -Sophie sonrió mientras daba un salto del entusiasmo-. ¡Conejo, salta! ¡Salta!

Jaime se rió recordando cuando su hermanita apenas tenia dos años y hacia lo mismo. Lucy miraba a los dos hermanos muy atentamente mientras su cabello y sus ojos regresaban a su color normal.

-Vámonos Sophie, tu tienes que estudiar para tus exámenes finales y yo tengo tarea de la universidad.

Sophie hizo una cara de berrinche.

-¡No! –Ella se tiro al suelo y Lucy se rió levemente admirando la graciosa escena-. ¡Me quedare aquí!

-Vamos… No querrás que el viento te pierda ¿O si? –Aquella expresión que Jaime utilizo llamo la atención de Lucy. Sophie se paro y entre risas se comenzó a alejar con su hermano mayor.

El espíritu del viento solo los siguió hasta que llegaron a su casa y se metieron en ella.

-Esperanza… -Volvió a repetir-. … ¿Aun habrá esperanza en el corazón de Jack?...

Ella se alejo volando cuando diviso a Tooth, quien volaba hacia ella.

-¡Lucy! –Exclamo deteniéndose a su lado-. ¡Que bueno que te encuentro!

-Hola Tooth ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Fueron a la casa de Rick, hubo un problema.

-¿Un problema?

Tooth asintió.

-Atacaron el lugar, un ratón escapo y vino lo más rápido que pudo a avisarnos.

-Démonos prisa entonces –Lucy tomo del brazo a Tooth y una fuerte ventisca de aire las empujo, Lucy comenzó a volar tan rápido como podía mientras que Tooth se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de la pelinegra. Volaron por encima de las nubes y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban ya en Venezuela, cerca de la guarida del ratón de los dientes.

Atravesaron la cristalina cascada y se encontraron con el lugar congelado por una especie de hielo negro. Varias de las casas que colgaban alrededor del árbol estaban rotas, las escaleras de caracol estaban incompletas, habían muchas monedas en el suelo y en la punta del árbol estaba Rick sumamente preocupado.

-No… -Se decía-. Mi árbol, mis ratones… mis compañeros no están…

Los guardianes miraban el lugar con tristeza, pero la que más se entristeció era Tooth… después de todo, ella había pasado exactamente por lo mismo.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –Pregunto Rose mirando el lugar.

-Fue Jack… Dijo Rick-. Entro y hurtó todos los dientes de los niños, después comenzó a atacar el lugar y se llevo a mis ratones… ¡Mi taller!

Rick se levanto rápidamente y corrió a una parte del cuarto, quito una pequeña alfombra de hojas y debajo de la alfombra, en el suelo de madera, estaba dibujado el símbolo de una luna junto con un colibrí que sostenía un pequeño diente.

Rose miro picadamente a Rick, este solo ignoro la mirada de cupido mientras se sonrojaba. Giro la figura de la luna hasta que dio una vuelta competa y unas escaleras ocultas se abrieron. Pérez bajo muy a prisa las escaleras con Tooth detrás suyo.

Lucy tomaría el paso para seguirlos pero Rose la detuvo aun con esa sonrisa en su cara.

-Se que no es el momento –Dijo-. Pero dejémoslos solos… se que pasara después...

**~o~**

Rick llego aun pequeño cuarto donde había un escritorio de madera blanca y sobre de el unas pequeñas figuras de madera bellamente talladas, eran figuras de colibríes, lunas, soles, olas y algunos corazones. Sobre las paredes había algunos cuadros de Tooth, muy hermosos, pintados en acuarela. Había un pequeño librero con diferentes viejos libros con títulos de cuentos populares en Latinoamérica. Tooth miraba el lugar mas que sorprendida sonrojándose.

Rick no se daba cuenta de que Tooth estaba allí y de uno de los cajones de su escritorio saco una caja de tamaño mediano que estaba envuelta con tela de seda y con un pequeño listón blanco alrededor de esta y tenia el sello de una luna junto con una rosa.

-Aquí esta… -Rick se alivio al ver la caja, volteo para encontrarse con Tooth-. ¡AAAH! –Rick salto del susto y se puso rojo como un tomate mientras sus finas orejas se levantaban y su cola de ratón se tensaba-. ¿En… En que… que mo… momen… momento… entraste? -Intento preguntar, tartamudeando, al momento que guardaba la caja en su saco victoriano.

-Lo… lo siento… no sabia que… -Tooth se puso igual de roja mientras retrocedía apenada-. Ya… ya me voy…

Tooth dio vuelta pero el ratón de los dientes la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-¡¿Eh?! –Tooth miro a Rick, los morados ojos del hada se encontraron con los azules ojos del ratón.

Pérez seguía rojo como un tomate.

-Ya, ya lo has visto… -Rick se puso aun mas rojo-. Pensaba enseñarte este lugar mucho después…

-¿Este lugar?

-Tooth… te admiro desde hace muchísimo tiempo… -Confeso Rick-. … Y no solo te admiro… yo… yo…

Tooth no dijo nada. Ambos se comenzaron a acercar mientras Rick intentaba confesarle algo importante… Ninguno dijo nada cuando los labios de Tooth se juntaron con los de Rick.

**~o~**

-¡OH SI! –Grito Rose sintiendo las emociones de Tooth y de Pérez. El espíritu del amor comenzó a saltar felizmente-. ¡YA ERA HORA!

Todos la miraron con muchísimo extraño.

-Tooth y Pérez ya se tardaron allá abajo… -Dijo Tom-. Bajare a ver que pasa.

-¡No! –Rose evito que se acercara a la escaleras-. ¡No interrumpas el momento! ¡Espere unos 500 años para ver esta escena realizada!

Después de un momento Pérez salió con Tooth, ambos rojos como un tomate y tomados de la mano. Rose volvió a gritar emocionada mientras brincaba abriendo y cerrando levemente sus alas.

-¡Tienen que contármelo todo! –Dijo muy emocionada Rose acercándose a ambos-. ¿Cómo fue? ¿En que momento?

Los dos no respondieron mientras miraban a diferentes direcciones. Meme tomo del brazo a Rose y la jalo riéndose en señal que los dejara.

-¡Sandy! –Rose igual se rió mientras se alejaba con el guardián de los sueños.

-Tooth –Norte miro a la guardiana de las memorias con una ceja alzada-. ¿Tu y Pérez…?

Ella solo asintió evitando la mirada de Norte, por un momento pensó que Norte diría algo malo, pero lo único que hizo fue reírse para después abrazar a Rick fuertemente.

-¡Bienvenido a la familia hijo! -Le dijo animadamente. Tina volvió a toser alejando su mirada de la escena.

-¡Amo mi trabajo! –Dijo Rose abrazando a Meme mientras daba una vuelta muy emocionada.

Lucy se rió.

-Después de todo… hay esperanza… -Susurro al ver la escena.

* * *

**Oh si! Me pude colar en domingo a mi computadora!**

**Bueno, aquí vengo dejando el capitulo *-* espero les guste esta nueva pareja xD**

**Gracias por los, casi, 40 reviews! Mañana vendré actualizando el próximo capitulo.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	21. Sheila Black

Los espíritus revisaron cada lugar del gran árbol, extrañamente encontraron los dientes en un rincón del gran lugar, y detrás de todo ello los ratones asustados, para Rick fue un alivio enorme encontrarlos ahí.

Después decidieron ir al palacio de Tooth. La guardiana se sintió aliviada al saber que el palacio no había sido atacado. Las haditas no paraban de ver a Tooth y Pérez asombradas, al igual que los ratones cuando fueron encontrados en el árbol.

Tooth se había quedado a lado de Rick todo el tiempo.

-Se ven felices juntos –Le dijo Lucy a Rose.

-Y si que lo son –Rose sonrió-. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-¿De verdad?

Rose asintió feliz.

-Todos tenemos alguien con quien estar juntos toda nuestra vida, bueno en nuestro caso, toda nuestra eternidad. Rick ya sentía algo profundo por Tooth desde que la conoció y ella también, solo era tiempo para que ese "algo" se desarrollara bien y dieran el primer paso.

-Vaya… -Lucy sonrió-. Pensé que Tooth estaba enamorada de…

-Jack Frost –Completo-. Ella pensó que lo estaba, pero en realidad solo era admiración por los dientes del chico.

Lucy se rió al escuchar aquello.

-Algo te puedo asegurar –Rose se cruzo de brazos-. Esos dos tendrán algo que siempre los mantendrá unidos, los dientes… Si es verdad que es por que ellos recolectan dientes, pero se complementan el uno al otro.

-¿Se complementan el uno al otro?

-Si, Tooth protege las memorias de los chiquillos mientras que Rick guarda la imaginación de cada uno de ellos -Explico-. Rick guarda la imaginación de los niños.

-Increíble –Lucy soltó un chiflido de admiración-. Pues veo que si que serán felices juntos.

-Demasiado.

Bunny igual miraba la escena entre Tooth y Rick, cruzado de brazos.

-… "Me pregunto como seria si ella y yo…" –Pensó Bunny sonrojándose-. "…Ya no se si debería de intentarlo…"

-¿Qué pasa conejito? Pregunto Tina acercándose a el-. Pareces celoso de Tooth.

-¿Celoso? –Bunnymund se rió-. Es como si yo te dijera que estas celosa de Pérez.

Tina se rió e incendio su mano.

-Eso dilo cuando me enamore de alguien –Tina le guiño un ojo a Bunny haciendo que este solo enarcara una ceja-. Norte quiere que nos reunamos, todos, allá arriba… Tenemos que saber cual será nuestra próxima jugada.

Bunny asintió y fue con Norte.

Los espíritus estaban reunidos, Norte tenia una expresión mas seria de lo normal, realmente lo que había sucedido con Jack lo había afectado mucho.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que hablemos de lo que paso en la casa de Rick Dijo Norte-. Es algo muy extraño el que no se hubieran llevado los dientes.

-Debieron de haber estado buscando algo en especifico –Tooth miro Pérez esperando que el pudiera decir algo que respondiera la duda.

-… No lo se… -Pérez se puso a pensar-. Lo único que podrían querer aparte de los dientes seria mis figuras de madera –Respondió riendo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no se llevaron los dientes? –Lucy se mostró confundida.

-No lo se, algo están planeando y se que no es nada bueno –Lily suspiro intentando pensar que hacer-. … Pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en algo más importante.

-El invierno viene –Norte respondió quitándose el sombrero ruso-. Y no hay un espíritu que de la entrada a esta estación.

Lucy lo pensó un momento y después asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo podría encargarme de eso.

-¿De verdad crees que podrías?

-Claro ¿Olvidan que yo controlo parte de las 4 estaciones? Además, e visto a Jack traer el invierno miles de veces.

-No lo se Lucy… no quiero arriesgarte a que te suceda algo –Norte se preocupo-. Si te sucede algo.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Norte, me encargare rápidamente del invierno y volveré rápida como el viento.

Norte no pudo negarse y dejo que Lucy se encargara de la estación de nieve.

-Yo te acompañare.

-Claro Tooth –Tooth le sonrió a Lucy y ella le devolvió la sonrisa-. Entonces vamos.

El espíritu del viento y al guardiana de las memorias salieron volando en dirección a Burgess, cuando estuvieron allí Lucy hizo que la nieve comenzara a caer, al principio fue un tanto difícil ya que solo provocaba fuertes ventiscas, después hizo que las flores quisieran comenzar a florecer, como si fuera primavera y después de muchos intentos logro hacer que nevara.

-¿Segura que sabes controlar tus poderes? –Tooth se rió mientras veía a su amiga trabajando.

-De que usarlos, se usarlos bastante bien –Ella se rió-. Pero digamos que nunca los había usado para traer una estación completa… controlo parte del invierno, no el invierno completo.

Tooth y Lucy se rieron al mismo tiempo.

-Pero lo haces tan bien como Jack –La halagó Tooth-. Para ser tu primera vez controlando la estación del invierno eres buena.

-Si… solo espero que la energía no se me acabe…

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Pasaron un rato trayendo el invierno, Tooth le explico que solo con mandar el invierno a las partes en que debería de llegar la estación fría podría llegar sin la necesidad de que Lucy fuera hasta aquellos países. Lucy logro hacer aquello, pero quedo completamente agotada, su cabello era grisáceo y tenía que sostenerse de Tooth.

-Lo hiciste bien –Tooth le sonrió mientras volaba con ella-. Ahora vayamos al palacio a que descanses un momento, te lo mereces.

Lucy sonrió levemente mientras intentaba seguir flotando. Volaron un largo rato, cuando alguien las ataco. Tooth logro esquivar el ataque pero cayeron al suelo ambas chicas. La guardiana se levanto como pudo y levanto a Lucy mientras esta se sostenía sobre su hombro.

-¿Pero que rayos?

Una figura se acerco lentamente, Tooth entrecerró sus ojos para darse cuenta que era Jack Frost.

-Jack…

-Hola Toothiana –Jack saludo mientras se paraba sobre la punta de su cayado-. Es una lastima que ya me hayas olvidado…

-¿Disculpa?

-Rick Pérez y tu hacen bonita pareja –Jack sonrió burlonamente-. En fin… Veo que Sheila se pudo encargar de mi trabajo…

-Lu…cy… -Corrigió con una voz débil-. Soy… Lucy…

-Si como sea… Toothiana, entrégame a Sheila –Jack bajo de su cayado.

Tooth retrocedió con una mirada que le respondía que no se la daría nunca.

-Vamos Tooth… No hagas las cosas mas complicadas.

-No te la daré… Frost…

-Vaya, Toothiana, eres terca… muy terca –Jack sin previo aviso le lanzo un ataque con su cayado Tooth lo esquivo cayendo al suelo junto con Lucy. Tooth chillo del dolor al darse cuenta que una de sus alas había sido herida y estaba llena de un tipo de hielo negro… idéntico al que había en la casa de Rick.

-Te dije que no hicieras las cosas complicadas… -Jack paso por sus manos muy hábilmente el cayado y después volvió a apuntarle a Tooth-. Te dejaría vivir pero… supongo que mejor me deshago de ti…

Jack sonrió macabramente y miro a Tooth con esos brillantes ojos que tenia, lanzo el oscuro hielo, pero Lucy detuvo aquel ataque con la cuchilla negra que anteriormente les había mostrado. Su cabello era de un negro normal y sus ojos eran rojos, no como los que había tenido cuando se enojo consigo misma… si no que eran de un rojo carmesí, idénticos a los de Grim Black.

Lucy le devolvió el ataque y Jack solo retrocedió.

-Vaya, vaya… -Jack se rió-. Después de todo sabes utilizar esa cosa.

-Pero no me gusta usarla…

-La tienes que usar aquí y ahora –Jack se burlo-. Es lo único que te da una fuerte energía y unos poderes más fuertes ¿No?

-Si la necesito usar para derrotarte lo haré.

-Lucy… -Tooth intento acercarse pero volvió a chillar cuando sintió como el hielo de su ala le quemaba. Lucy acerco a ella sin apartar la mirada de Frost y sin problema le quito el hielo del ala, ya no le quemaba pero tenía una fuerte herida ahí.

-Viento… llévatela –Susurro, un fuerte viento soplo llevándose a Tooth. La guardiana de las memorias solo grito el nombre de Lucy intentando quedarse pero no lo logro.

-Listo, sin interrupciones –El chico golpeo el suelo con su bastón-. Solo tú y yo, Lucy…

-En este estado… prefiero que me digas Sheila… -Lucy empuño con fuerza su cuchilla-. Ahora realmente soy Sheila Black...

-Como quieras, Sheila…

-"Espero no perder el control…" –Pensó preocupada.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, listos para la batalla… ambos tenían una mirada que daba miedo… un miedo profundo.


	22. Batalla en la nieve

Los dos espíritus se miraban con cierto odio mientras se rodeaban a si mismos esperando, como un león espera a su presa, que el otro lanzara el primer ataque.

La luna era el único testigo de lo que sucedía en medio del silencio de la noche.

-Polo norte… -Susurro Lucy cuando una fuerte ventisca de aire los levanto a ambos y los llevo volando hasta que llegaron a un lugar cubierto por nieve, no había vida alrededor y solo los copos de nieve caían acompañando el momento.

-Buen lugar para pelear… -Jack pasó su cayado a su mano izquierda y después la paso a la derecha-. ¿Comenzamos?

-Cuando quieras… -Sin siquiera avisar Lucy le lanzo un tanto de hielo negro. Frost lo esquivo ágilmente y le lanzo el mismo ataque, Lucy sonrió de lado y puso su cuchilla frente a ella, su arma absorbió el poder de Frost.

-¿Qué?... –Su sonrisa burlona desapareció y miro con sorpresa a su rival.

-¿No te contaron nada? –Ahora la burlona era Lucy-. ¿De que crees que se alimenta mi cuchilla?

-Maldita sea… odio el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo… –Frost se lanzo contra ella y comenzó a atacarla a golpe.

-¡No me hagas reír! –Lucy esquivo todos los golpes y le conecto un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Frost retrocedió-. ¿Quieres más?

El chico sostuvo su sonrisa y volvió a atacarla con un hielo oscuro, Lucy absorbió el ataque y su cuchilla se convirtió en una espada.

-Mas poder… -Lucy se rió y comenzó a atacarlo. Jack se descuido y fue lanzado por un ataque de Lucy al suelo, este se intento levantar pero Lucy lo piso de la espalda impidiéndole que pudiera ponerse de pie-. ¿Qué pasa Jackie? ¿Tienes miedo?

Jack lanzo a la chica tan lejos como pudo y cuando se levanto la espada de Lucy ahora era una guadaña, su capucha ya no era morada, si no que era negra con algunas líneas rojas que resaltaban los ojos de la chica. Jack no dijo nada, de una u otra forma estaba impresionado.

-¿Sorprendido? –Pregunto burlonamente Lucy mientras tomaba con agilidad la gran guadaña. Lucy sonrió dejando ver unos dientes afilados como los de Jack.

Jack de igual modo sonrió y volvió a atacar a la chica. Ambos esquivaban y tiraban golpes muy ágilmente.

En un descuido de Lucy, Jack golpeo las manos de la chica lanzando lejos la guadaña. La tomo del brazo con fuerza y la tiro al lado contrario de donde se encontraba su guadaña. Lucy bufo y se paro mirando a Jack.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sin tu guadaña no puedes hacer nada? –Jack se burlo de ella…

Muy mal hecho…

Lucy sonrío macabramente y en sus manos formo una especie de fuego negro.

-¿Pero que? –Jack retrocedió asustado, su debilidad mas grande era el fuego.

-¿Ahora realmente tienes miedo? –Lucy comenzó a reírse-. ¿Miedo a mi?

-Lucy… -Dijo retrocediendo.

-No querido… -Ella abrió los ojos de par en par-. Sheila Black…

Ella le lanzo el fuego a Frost, el chico lo esquivo rápidamente pero eso no evito que le rozara parte de la negra sudadera. Jack se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo para evitar otro ataque pero ella ya no estaba frente a el.

Todo se quedo en silencio cuando sintió la fría cuchilla que le rozaba levemente el cuello.

-Dicen que no puedes matar a un inmortal… -La voz de Lucy era tan fría que hacia que Jack se quedara en shock-. ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Lucy estaba por jalar su guadaña para cortarle el cuello a Jack Frost cuando un látigo de arena dorada se lo impidió, lanzando la guadaña lejos de ellos.

-¡Argh! –Gruño molesta.

Los espíritus estaban allí, habían llegado en ayuda de Lucy. A excepción de Tooth quien se había quedado con Rick en el palacio a causa de su ala herida.

Jack tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad se lanzo contra Lucy y puso su cayado sobre el cuello de esta.

-¡Sepáralos Meme! –Ordeno Norte. Meme asintió y con sus látigos de polvos dorados tomo a Jack de una muñeca y lo encerró en una jaula igual de polvo dorados. Lo mismo hizo con Lucy.

-¡Lucy tranquila! –Intento hablar con ella Rose al ver como golpeaba los barrotes de arena dorada con sus puños.

-Los veré de nuevo… Sobre todo a ti Sheila… -Hablo Jack y desapareció dejando solo un rastro de arena negra en su lugar.

-¡Maldición! –Tina apretó sus puños-. ¡Se escapo!

Los espíritus al descuidar a Lucy no se percataron que esta abrió su celda con un golpe, se lanzo por su guadaña y corrió para atacar a sus amigos.

-¡OYE! –Tina esquivo un golpe de ella-. ¡Cuidado!

Lucy comenzó a intentar golpearlos con la filosa cuchilla de su guadaña.

-¡Lucy! ¡Detente!

-¡Soy Sheila! –Grito intentando golpear a Tom, este esquivo su golpe.

Lucy, inconciente de lo que hacia, golpeo a Norte en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo, levanto con fuerza su guadaña y sonrió.

-¡DETENTE! –Lucy detuvo su ataque a unos 30 centímetros del cuello de Norte ya que sintió el abrazo de alguien detrás de ella era Bunny-. Detente pequeña…

Lucy soltó su guadaña asustada mientras miraba el suelo, toco suavemente las patas de Bunny y comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas.

Su capucha volvió a su color morado natural, su cabello se puso de un color blanco y la guadaña volvió a hacerse una pequeña cuchilla de mano que desapareció casi al instante. Miro a los guardianes con esos ojos verde-pálido llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué paso? –Dijo con una voz temblorosa-. ¿Mate a alguien?

Rose negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Lamento que me hayan visto así… -Dijo soltando las lagrimas aun con Bunny detrás de ella sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-Tranquila, pequeña –Le dijo Bunny-. Todo esta bien, ahora vayamos al palacio…

Lucy suspiro y se desmayo presa de la poca energía que le quedaba, Bunny la atrapo en sus brazos y la cargo delicadamente.

-Vámonos… -Los 7 espíritus entraron a un portal mágico de Norte para ir al palacio de los dientes.

**~o~**

Alguien miraba todo aquello muy impresionado mientras se pasaba una mano sobre el mentón.

-¿Tan poderosa es? –Se pregunto sorprendido-. Con mayor razón debo de conseguir que se una a mí… Será mejor que termine mis planes…

Grim Black se paso la mano por el cabello y luego miro la luna menguante del cielo estrellado.

-Vamos MiM… -El sonrió burlonamente-. ¿No piensas que podrás ganarme o si? Después de todo, yo no pienso atacar a los niños… Tú sabes que es lo que pienso atacar…

-Grim… -Jack apareció detrás de Grim, herido-. ¿Por qué rayos no hiciste nada?

-Frost –Grim se volteo hacia el-. Lo siento, pero no debía interrumpir –Jack hzi una mueca molesto-. Quería ver el potencial de Sheila y gracias ti me e dado cuenta de que es mas fuerte de lo que pensé.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Yo nada –Grim puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y sonrió-. En cambio a ti te tengo un trabajo muy importante…

-¿Qué clase de trabajo? –El chico enarco una ceja mientras se apoyaba en su cayado relajando sus hombros.

-Bueno ¿Recuerdas el por que de que estuvimos en la casa de Pérez? –Jack afirmo-. Bien, pues Pitch quiere esa caja lo más pronto posible.

-Pero no la encontramos en ninguna parte de ese viejo árbol.

-Lo mas seguro es que la tenga el ratón –Aseguro-. ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta por el palacio de Toothiana? Te alcanzare después, recuerda que la caja tiene el sello de MiM.

-Una rosa y una luna ¿No? –Grim afirmo la pregunta de Jack. El chico sonrió de lado mientras comenzaba a flotar para irse a buscar los dientes.

-¡Ah! Otra cosa joven Frost… Intenta no hacer mucho escándalo, es preferible que por el momento solo averigües si Pérez tiene la caja o no ¿De acuerdo?

Jack solo torció la mirada como diciendo "Si, lo que digas" No dijo nada y se fue rumbo al palacio de Tooth.


	23. Confía en mi

En el palacio de la guardiana de las memorias, Lucy descansaba sobre una cama con los ojos cerrados, dormía profundamente y el pooka, guardián de la esperanza, no se separaba de su lado.

-¿Ya despertó? –Pregunto Tina acercándose a ambos. Bunny negó-. … Bunny, hablamos hace un momento este tema con Norte y el cree que si ella vuelve a perder el control de esa forma, podría llegar a ser demasiado peligroso.

-… Estará bien…

-No Bunny, no lo estará… Hace un momento Lily la examino, sus energías apenas y son suficientes para mantenerla con vida.

-¿Quieres decir que puede llegar a morir? –El pooka levanto sus orejas un tanto preocupado. La morena asintió con su cabeza-. Tenemos que averiguar quien es realmente.

-Sin sus recuerdos es imposible saber quien es realmente –Tooth, ya con su ala recuperada, llego volando al lugar-. Sus dientes es lo que necesitamos ahora, en ello esta la clave.

-La pregunta es ¿Dónde se encuentran?

-Yo no los tengo y Rick tampoco.

Tina se paso las manos por los rojizos cabellos y suspiro.

-¿Creen que MiM sepa algo?

-Tal vez… después de todo el la eligió –Bunny se cruzo de brazos-. Pero es muy rara la vez que ese hombrecillo se digna a decirnos algo.

Lucy se comenzó a mover en su cómoda cama. Todos los presentes la miraron esperando que despertara, pero no lo hizo; dio un pequeño suspiro y siguió durmiendo.

-Esta más que exhausta… -Bunny sonrió-. Será mejor que vayan a distraerse un momento, yo cuidare a Lucy en lo que despierta.

Tooth asintió y Tina se acerco al conejo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Eh? –Bunny se sorprendió al sentir los cálidos labios de Tina, esta le guiño el ojo.

-Eres valiente, Canguro –Bunnymund se puso rojo de la vergüenza y el enojo. Tina se alejo riendo con Tooth.

-¡Soy un conejo! ¡CO-NE-JO! –Dijo sentándose a un lado de Lucy un poco molesto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó Tooth mirando de una manera picara a Tina.

-Bah, solo quiero molestarlo –Tina se rió-. Después de todo me gusta hacer enojar a Bunny desde que lo conozco.

Ambas bajaron a hacer diferentes cosas, mientras Tooth volvía a su trabajo, Tina volaba a hablar con su hermana.

Tooth daba indicaciones a sus hadas de lo que debían hacer, estaba ya un tanto cansada, no había descansado desde que habían llegado a su palacio. La chica volaba de un lado para el otro, cuando sintió como unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura y la abrazaban con cariño.

-Deberías de descansar un poco –Rick le susurro al oído tiernamente-. Te ves muy cansada.

Tooth tomo las manos del ratón y se rió.

-Tu sabes lo que es trabajar los 365 días del año –Tooth se volteo para mirar a los ojos a su novio-. Aun que tienes razón, un pequeño descanso no me haría daño.

Rick sonrió poniendo su nariz sobre la del hada.

-Vamos hadita –Rick la cargo sorpresivamente-. Descansa un momento.

Ambos bajaron hasta donde estaba el cuadro representando a los niños que Tooth cuidaba con tanto amor y se sentaron cerca del pequeño lago. Pasaron un largo rato platicando y jugando entre ellos mismos cuando una hadita voló hasta Tooth y le dijo algunas cosas que la guardiana entendió sin problemas.

-Vuelvo en un segundo, Rick –Dijo levantándose de su lugar-. Voy a ver algo importante, Baby-Tooth se lastimo un ala.

Pérez le sonrió y la dejo ir.

Tooth voló fuera de su palacio y cerca de una montaña se paro a buscar una pequeña hadita que se había lastimado un ala muy extrañamente. La encontró junto con otra de sus compañeras y al levanto entre sus manos suavemente.

-¿Estas bien Baby-Tooth? –Le pregunto cariñosamente-. Te lastimaste solo un poco, estarás bien.

Antes de que Tooth tomara vuelo sintió como alguien la golpeaba por atrás lanzándola al suelo, Baby-Tooth cayo al suelo mientras su compañera se volaba a socorrerla.

Un palo de madera se puso contra el cuello de Tooth. Jack estaba sobre ella apretándole la garganta con la intención de dejarla sin respiración.

-Me vas a escuchar Toothiana –Jack sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Estoy buscando algo importante, muy importante, y necesito que tú lo busques por mí –Tooth intento zafarse de Jack sin lograrlo-. Tu novio tiene algo que es mío, una caja con el sello de una luna y una rosa… Quiero que se lo quites y me lo entregues.

-¿Y si me niego que? –Tooth lo miro molesta con unos ojos que impulsaban a una batalla.

-Bueno… Tus hadas y tu palacio entero podría ser consumido por la oscuridad y el hielo –Jack soltó un poco a Tooth y tomo a Baby-Tooth-. Tú decides Toothiana.

Tooth se zafo rápidamente y se levanto golpeado a Jack, el chico esquivo el golpe y con su cayado lanzo lejos a la guardiana.

-Eres toda una guerrera Tooth –La halagó-. Pero conmigo no puedes… Ahora decide que hacer…

Jack desapareció con la hada en sus manos.

-¡NO! –Tooth quiso detenerlo pero simplemente fue en vano-. Jack… ¿Qué te a sucedido?... –La hadita que no se encontraba lastimada se acerco a Tooth preocupada-. … Ya sabremos que hacer…

Tooth voló una vez mas a su palacio muy preocupada por su hada pero debía de esconder los nervios si no quería que algo le sucediera. Regreso directo con Rick con una sonrisa forzada.

-Regresaste pronto –El ratón le sonrió tiernamente-. ¿Esta bien Baby-Tooth?

-Claro –Tooth se sentó a un lado de el-. … Rick quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Adelante.

-¿Recuerdas que estuvimos en tu taller? –Rick asintió-. Bueno, te vi sacando una caja y me quede con la pequeña duda de que es esa caja.

-Pues… -Rick comenzó a sentirse nervioso mientras miraba al cielo buscando una excusa-. Es una caja importante para mí… Contiene algo valioso.

-¿Qué es lo que contiene? -Pregunto con más curiosidad.

-Algo valioso –Volvió a repetir, luego, intentando cambiar el tema, tomo a Tooth entre sus brazos y la acerco a el-. Eres muy curiosa.

Tooth seguía muy tensa pero le sonrió disimulada mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del ratón.

-Siempre e tenido una curiosidad enorme por todo.

-Sobre todo por los dientes ¿No?

Ambos se rieron, Tooth lo beso y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio, sintió al contacto un objeto en alguna de las bolsas que estaban por dentro del saco, sin que Rick se diera cuenta lo saco.

-¡! –Rick se separo de ella al darse cuenta que su novia tenia la caja entre sus manos-. Regrésamelo Tooth.

La guardiana indecisa entre que debía hacer miro el sello de la luna y la rosa, aferro la caja contra su pecho con fuerza y miro a Rick con preocupación.

-Tiene a Baby-Tooth… -Susurro.

Rick la alcanzo a escuchar y se levanto.

-Tooth, salvaremos a Baby-Tooth –Intento razonar con ella-. Pero esa caja no pueden tenerla ellos por ningún motivo… Entrégamela…

-¿Tan importante es? –Los rozados ojos de Tooth se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se levantaba-. ¿Mas que mi palacio? ¿Mas que mis hadas? ¿Mas que Baby-Tooth?

-Tooth…

-¿Qué es lo que contiene Rick?

-Tooth, no puedo decírtelo… -El comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras la guardiana solo retrocedía-. Por favor, solo dámela… No dejare que Jack les haga daño a todas tus hadas… Rescataremos a Baby-Tooth… Solo dámela…

Tooth negó aferrándose más a la caja.

-Tooth, por favor… confía en mí…

Los espíritus estaban cerca del lugar mirando lo que sucedía, no se oponían a nada y Meme tenía una bola de polvos de sueño preparada para cualquier movimiento que hiciera Tooth.

La guardiana de las memorias simplemente miro la caja y después miro a Rick… le devolvió la caja para después abrazar al ratón con fuerza.

-Perdón… Perdón…

-No pasa nada… -Rick le acaricio suavemente las plumas a Tooth mientras la abrazaba-. Todo esta bien…

Meme volvió a deshacer la bola de polvos de sueño y suspiro silenciosamente.

Jack apareció frente a los dos enamorados con Baby-Tooth en su puño cerrado.

-Nunca mandes a un hada a hacer tu trabajo –Dijo muy molesto.

-¡Devuélveme a Baby-Tooth ahora mismo! –Grito Tooth al verlo.

-¿O si no que? ¿Pondrás una moneda bajo mi almohada?

-¿Qué?... –Tooth se sorprendió al escuchar las mismas palabras de Pitch Black 13 años atrás.

-Te dije claramente que me entregaras la caja –Jack hizo una mueca molesto-. O sufrirías consecuencias graves –Miro a Pérez sin borrar aquella mueca-. Dame la caja ¿Quieres? Si lo haces prometo no hacer daño al palacio.

Pérez retrocedió y se guardo la caja en su saco.

-No pienso entregártela.

-Grim me dijo que no hiciera mucho escándalo, pero ya que... –Jack soltó un ataque contra Rick el cual salio disparado contra el mural y cayo al agua.

-¡ARGH! –Se quejo al sentir el duro golpe, se levanto como pudo del agua y salió de allí empapado-. Lo lamentaras Frost…

-Entrégame la caja, ahora –Ordeno preparándose para lanzar otro ataque.

-Ya te dije que no te la daré.

Los espíritus se pusieron frente a Rick protegiéndolo.

-Si dijo que no te la dará, entiende que no lo hará nunca –Dijo Tooth.

-¿Quieren mas pelea? –Jack apretó a Baby-Tooth con fuerza en su puño-. La caja o ella sufrirá las consecuencias Rick.

-Baby… -Tooth se tapo la boca con las manos mirando a su hadita.

Rick negó con la cabeza muy tenso y con mucho miedo de lo que pasara con Baby-Tooth.

-Bien… -Jack apretó con más fuerza a la pequeña hada la cual chillaba del dolor. Un boomerang golpeo la mano de Jack haciendo que soltara a Baby-Tooth y alguien, rápida como el mismo viento, la atrapo alejándose del chico.

-¿De nuevo vienes por otra paliza? –Lucy dejo a Baby-Tooth delicadamente entre las manos de Tooth. El cabello de ella aun no era de su color normal al 100% pero sus ojos ya eran de ese verde brillante y profundo.

-Sheila y Bunnymund –Jack dijo aquello con mucha frialdad-. De hecho no vengo por mas pelea, solo vengo por esa caja.

-Pasaras primero por mi –Lucy hizo aparecer su arco y le apunto a Jack-. Eres solo uno, nosotros somos 11.

-Sheila, no estas del todo recuperada –Lucy solo hizo una mueca molesta-. Además no vengo solo –Jack sonrió y movió su callado. Varias sombras aparecieron en el lugar, ya no eran caballos y dragones, ahora eran sombras con forma humana. Comenzaron a tomar una forma mas definida hasta que se volvieron figuras idénticas a los 5 grandes pero con la diferencia de que su piel era pálida-grisácea y desprendían un tanto de arena negra.

-Nunca sabes cuando rendirte, Pitch –Susurro Norte mostrando sus espadas.

-Ataquen… -Ordeno Jack y las sombras al instante se lanzaron sobre los espíritus.

* * *

**Asdasdasdasdasdasd! x3**

**¡Ya son 40 reviews! Muchas gracias lectores :D**

**Prometo seguir actualizando con la misma frecuencia de siempre, espero que mas personas lean mi historia ya que es lo que me motiva a seguir.**

**Hehehehe**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	24. Te amo

Las sombras se abalanzaron contra los espíritus comenzando a atacarlos. Los espíritus de igual manera comenzaron a atacar a las sombras con mucha fuerza protegiendo principalmente a Pérez. Tooth voló a refugiar a sus pequeñas hadas mientras los demás se quedaban en el campo de batalla.

-¡Queste cose sono robusti! –Dijo Tom golpeando a una sombra que tenia forma de Norte.

-¿Que? –Rose esquivo un golpe de un oscuro Sandman y ella lo golpeo con fuerza.

-¡Eh dicho que estas cosas son fuertes! –Tom salto por encima a un oscuro Bunnymund y lo golpeo por la espalda con su martillo-. ¡Black Tooth a tu espalda Tina!

Tina volteo rápidamente y le lanzo una bola de fuego a una Tooth oscura que estaba por atacarla.

-¡Gracias Tom! –Tina volvió a golpear a otra sombra con forma de Bunnymund.

Tina no se percato de que un Norte oscuro estaba por golpearla con las espadas, pero un boomerang lo detuvo.

-Mas cuidado, Tina –Advirtió Bunny tomando de nuevo su boomerang.

-No necesito tu ayuda –Respondió en un tono muy arrogante golpeando a un oscuro Jack Frost-. Además, ese era mi enemigo, no el tuyo.

Bunny hizo una mueca muy molesto.

-Malagradecida –Exclamo golpeando a un oscuro Sandman. Tina le giño un ojo y le mostro su lengua para después hacer que sus rojizos cabellos se volvieran como el fuego y comenzara a atacar con mayor fuerza-. Orgullosa presumida...

-Canguro apestoso... -Susurro Tina, Bunny la alcanzo a escuchar pero no pudo hacer nada, tenia sombras que matar.

Jack se sentó sobre su propio cayado admirando la batalla, muy satisfecho mientras sus amarillentos ojos brillaban.

-¿Feliz? –Lucy estaba detrás de el apuntándole con una flecha.

-Bastante –Contesto apáticamente-. No crees que me podrás dar con eso ¿Cierto?

-Soy rápida como el viento Jack…

-Y tan destructiva como la oscuridad –Jack golpeo ágilmente su cayado con el pie y golpeo a Lucy, esta retrocedió-. Vamos Sheila, sabes que sin tu cuchilla no puedes ganarme.

-Tal vez tengas razón –Ella le intento golpear con su arco pero Jack esquivo ágilmente el ataque. Lucy se sintió mareada y retrocedió.

-Te lo dije, no estas del todo recuperada –Jack giro su cayado y golpeo a Lucy en las piernas haciendo que esta cayera al suelo. Lucy se golpeo fuertemente y se toco la cabeza mientras sentía un dolor horrible en ella-. No puedes derrotarme sin ser tú realmente.

-Claro que puedo –Jack puso la punta de su cayado contra el brazo de Lucy.

-Necesitas más energía, necesitas mas poder para vencerme.

Lucy golpeo con sus piernas a Jack y lo hizo retroceder; al momento ella se levanto de un salto con ayuda del viento. Volvió a intentar golpear a Jack pero de nuevo fue el mismo resultado, quedando en el suelo con el cayado de Jack una vez mas apretándole el brazo con fuerza.

-¿Tan difícil es que te rindas?

-Si… -Lucy lo lanzo lejos y se levanto una vez mas-. Si me caigo 2 veces me levantare 3…

-Bonita frase –Jack sonrió de lado y ataco a Lucy, esta pudo a esquivar con esfuerzo el ataque-. Y yo te repito la mía de nuevo, sin tu guadaña no puedes ganarme.

-¿Te refieres a esta? –Lucy hizo aparecer su cuchilla y Jack sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Te demostrare que no necesito de esto para ganarte.

Ella lanzo la cuchilla lo mas lejos que pudo y quedo enterrada en una pared del enorme palacio. La sonrisa de Jack cambio a ser una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Tanto quieres averiguar si un inmortal puede morir? –Jack la lanzo contra el suelo y quedo encima de ella con el cayado sobre su cuello-. Yo te demostrare que si…

-Quítate de encima de mi –Lucy forcejeaba mientras Jack solo le sonreía-. Jack… no te reconozco… no se quien eres ahora… -Comenzó a susurrar mientras los recuerdos de cómo ella lo seguía sin que el la pudiera ver venían a su mente. Como ella miles de veces intento acercarse a el, pero simplemente lo atravesaba-. … Siempre te seguí a todas partes… estuve contigo cuando llorabas sintiéndote solo… -Jack comenzó a dejar de sonreír y sus manos dejaron de aplicar tanta fuerza-. … Yo siempre te e seguido… siempre te e querido… Jack yo… Te amo…

Lucy aprovecho aquel momento que Jack ya no tenia el cayado con fuerza contra el cuello de ella y se levanto, rodeo sus manos por el cuello a Jack y lo jalo contra ella con fuerza. Los labios de ambos se quedaron juntos, Jack sentía recorrer lágrimas por sus ojos. Las oscuras copias se quedaron quietas al momento, y todos los espíritus se sorprendieron al ver lo que pasaba.

Bunnymund bajo sus orejas, un tanto decepcionado pero a la vez feliz.

-Algo siempre me lo dijo… -Se susurro muy bajo a si mismo.

Jack seguía besándose con Lucy, la tomo por la cintura cuando sus negros cabellos comenzaron a aclararse poco a poco. Algo como líquido negro comenzó a escurrir de la sudadera de Jack hasta que esta volvió a ser azul. Sus cabellos eran plateados de nuevo y su cayado era normal como antes, ya no tenia mas esa escarcha negra, era la escarcha blanca de siempre.

Lucy se aparto del albino mientras este la miraba con unos ojos que estaban por estallar en llanto.

-Lucy… -Dijo mientras sonreía aun con esos ojos mojados, paso su suave y pálida mano por la mejilla de Lucy y esta comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimas mientras le sonreía.

-Jack… -Respondió mirándolo a esos azules ojos.

-Qu'il est beau l'amour***** –Susurro Rose sonriendo.

Jack se levanto y dejo a Lucy con ternura sobre el suelo, levanto su cayado con su pie y miro a todas las sombras burlonamente.

-¿Saben que es lo bueno de ser yo ? –Jack tomo su cayado con fuerza-. Que el hielo puede congelar al miedo.

Jack se lanzo contra las sombras y estas fueron directamente contra Jack, los espíritus ayudaron a Jack contra ellas.

Jack congelaba todas aquellas sombras sin problemas y al cabo de unos minutos estas ya estaban dando una fuerte retirada perdiendo su forma de los 5 guardianes.

- ¡YUHU! –Grito Tom con muchísima emoción-. ¡Eso es! ¡HUYAN!

Jack se acerco a Lucy y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-¿Estas bien? –Ella asintió tiernamente con esa sonrisa en su cara-. No sabes… No sabes como me siento, yo…

-No te preocupes Jack…

Jack miro a sus compañeros e inmediatamente escondió su rostro.

-Todo esta bien –Dijo Bunnymund-. Hombre de nieve.

Jack los miro un tanto avergonzado, después de todo lo que el había hecho era normal que se sintiera de esa forma.

-Todo esta bien, a excepción de mi saco –Dijo Rick secándose el saco como podía-. Rayos…

Jack volvió a esconder su rostro mirando el suelo cuando sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

-Todo esta bien, hijo –Hablo Norte sonriéndole-. Tranquilo.

Jack sonrió de lado sintiéndose un tanto aliviado. El y Lucy se levantaron y los espíritus no dudaron un segundo en acercarse a el y ver como es que se encontraba.

-Cuida de ella –Susurro Bunny a su oreja mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda. Jack lo miro extrañado y luego entendió.

-Tenlo por seguro… compañero…

* * *

***Que bonito es el amor. (Esta escrito en francés)**

**Bueno chicos, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, y no se preocupen no pienso abandonar esta historia hasta terminarla :3**

**Comenten que les pareció w**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	25. Segunda jugada

Jack había regresado a ser el mismo de nuevo, no había más oscuridad en el más que el horrible sentimiento de culpa. En si se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho, sobre todo con Baby-Tooth.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –Pregunto Lucy a Jack mientras este no apartaba la mirada del suelo.

-Solo un poco… -Respondió aun con la mirada en el suelo. Lucy suspiro y se acerco a el.

-Me alegra que seas tu de nuevo –Lucy lo abrazo con dulzura-. … Tenía miedo que no volvieras a ser el mismo…

Jack sonrió levemente y abrazo a la chica.

-¿Tu ya te sientes bien? –Pregunto acariciándole los oscuros cabellos-. Después de esa pelea… perdiste mucha energía.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien ahora. Recupere mi energía cuando… -Lucy repentinamente se callo poniéndose roja al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

-¿Cuándo me besaste? –Jack sonrió tiernamente. Lucy solo escondió su rostro tras sus cabellos. El albino se rió y la abrazo con fuerza-. Eres un amor, te sonrojas con facilidad.

-Cállate Frost –Ordeno Lucy poniéndose aun más roja. Jack solo volvió a reír y le beso tiernamente la nariz-. Eres un tonto…

-Pero amas a este tonto.

-Mucho –Lucy volvió a besarlo cuando sintió la incomoda mirada de alguien, abrió sus ojos y a un costado estaba Rose flotando con las manos recargadas en su barbilla y mirándolos con unos ojos de ternura.

-No se detengan, continúen –Dijo entre un suspiro.

Jack se aparto de Lucy al escuchar la voz de Cupido y se puso levemente rojo.

-¿No te dijeron que era de mala educación espiar?

-Si, pero espere tanto para esto… -Rose volvió a suspirar-. Sabía que tenían que quedar juntos ustedes dos…

Ambos se pusieron rojos mientras miraban a Rose con una cara que simplemente le decía "PRIVACIDAD" Rose se río, suspiro y se alejo del lugar.

Jack acerco su mano a la de Lucy y al tomo suavemente, Lucy lo miro con ternura y le sonrió.

-Como amo mi trabajo –Se decía Rose-. Primero Tooth y Pérez y ahora Lucy y Jack. Hice un buen trabajo… me faltan otros dos…

La noche cayó y todos los espíritus dormían tranquilamente, un descanso después de todo aquello era lo mejor ahora.

La única que no podía dormir era Lily que se paseaba por el palacio pensando en alguna estrategia para ir contra Pitch y Grim, después de todo, ella presentí que la jugada de ambos apenas comenzaba.

-Es extraño que no hayan atacado a los niños… -Se susurraba mientras seguía con su caminata nocturna-. Es más que obvio que algo se traen entre manos pero… ¿Qué?

Lily siguió caminando cuando escucho a alguien cerca. Con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta se acerco a donde veían aquellos pequeños ruidos y se encontró con Pérez que hablaba con la luna y sostenía una caja en sus manos. Se acerco mas a el para escuchar que era lo que decía.

-Bien, la e cuidado por unos 316 años –Hablaba el ratón-. ¿Ahora que? Si Pitch o Grim la tienen se que el lo que pasara, es hora de que hables con la chica, MiM… Lo que contiene es muy valioso, demasiado, y no podemos permitir que caiga en manos de esos dos…

Lily miro la caja un poco extrañada.

-Hoy termino mi encargo… -Rick puso la caja en el suelo y saco un pequeño polvo dorado, la esparció sobre la caja y esta desapareció-. Yo e cumplido con lo que me pediste…

Lily escucho que Rick ya regresaba y ella salió de su escondite dispuesta a interrogarlo.

-¿Qué era lo que contenía la caja? –Pregunto sin vacilar. Rick salto un poco de la sorpresa al verla.

-Lily…

-¿Qué era?

-No puedo decírtelo, por ahora, es algo muy valioso.

-Comienzo a sospechar que tiene que ver con Lucy.

-Tiene que ver con Lucy y con Jack –Pérez tan solo se cruzo de brazos-. Ya te dije que es algo valioso.

-Eso me queda claro –Lily solo se acomodo la cabellera azul-. Para que se la mandaras a MiM y tuvieras en tu poder polvos dorados, debe ser algo muy importante… Por lo menos dime, de donde la has sacado.

-Fue un encargo de MiM que me dio directamente a mi –Respondió sin balbucear.

-¿Directo?

-Así es, Lily, estuve en la ciudad dorada.

-Imposible –Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par al escuchar tal ciudad-. Ninguno de los espíritus, a demás de Sandman, ha estado allí.

-Pues yo seria el segundo en haber visitado aquel lugar –Afirmo bastante confiado-. MiM me llevo a ahí y me dio aquella caja, me pidió que hiciera un trabajo muy importante y se la regresara cuando llegara el tiempo, y hoy fue el tiempo.

-Esta bien, te voy a creer –Lily suspiro y se dio vuelta-. Mejor regresa a dormir antes de que los demás sospechen.

Rick solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a dormir un rato, no faltaba mucho para que el sol ya quisiera salir.

**~o~**

Mientras en la misma cueva, en la que Lucy y Jack se habían metido un tiempo atrás, Grim no paraba de golpear las paredes, bastante frustrado.

-¡Como me da asco recordar esa escena! –Se decía muy molesto-. Como pude haber descuidado así a Jack…

-Fue tu culpa –Lo interrumpió Pitch-. Después de todo, fuiste tu quien lo dejo irse solo.

-¿Mi culpa? –Grim volteo a ver al rey de las pesadillas con unos ojos que daban terror-. ¿Escuche bien?

Pitch solo lo miro intentando mantenerse firme ante aquella mirada.

-Repítelo Pitch… -Pitch no hablo-. Vamos, repítelo…

Apenas y Pitch abrió sus labios, Grim le lanzo un ataque que hizo que el rey de las pesadillas se golpeara contra una pared y cayera al suelo. Cuando levanto su mirada Grim estaba apuntándole con un cristal roto a unos centímetros de su cara.

Pitch trago saliva y Grim se aparto de el.

-No sabes con quien tratas, Pitch –Le amenazo-. No soy el mismo que conociste hace apenas 200 años.

-Me doy cuenta –Pitch se paso la mano por el cuello, como examinando que aun lo tuviera completo y se levanto-. ... Pero tú tampoco sabes con quien tratas…

Grim lo miro y después le dio la espalda.

-Iré a reparar las cosas –Dijo alejándose-. Mientras tanto, intenta hacer lo que ya te había ordenado antes… si no haces bien las cosas, te matare.

Grim desapareció en su particular humo negro junto con algunas sombras y Pitch solo apretó los dientes con fuerza mirando el suelo.

-Yo te cree… -Susurro mientras un corcel negro se acercaba a el-. No puedo creer que te hayas mas fuerte… Maldita sea…

El rey de las pesadillas se monto sobre su corcel y se alejo cabalgando. Mientras cabalgaba por el denso bosque, Pitch solo miraba al frente mientras se decía cosas a si mismo, meditando, las palabras de Grim Black, después de todo Pitch no podía tenerle miedo. El era el rey de las pesadillas, debía hacer algo para demostrarle a Grim que debía mantener su lenguaje y sus actitudes de una forma mas respetuosa hacia el.

El rey de las pesadillas se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos, por la ventana, del segundo piso, una niña de cabellos rubios se asomaba con los audífonos puestos. Un chico, mayor que ella, le quito los audífonos y le dio un teléfono indicándole que le llamaban.

Pitch Black sonrió al verlos.

-Jamie… la ultima luz… -Dijo bajando de su corcel.

**~o~**

En el palacio, todos ya estaban despiertos. El taller de Norte había sido reconstruido y por decisión de todos, volvieron a la casa del viejo barbón.

El taller aun tenía algunas cosas que debían ser reparadas, pero ya casi todo volvía a su normalidad.

-Es bueno ver que el taller vuelve a estar de pie –Dijo orgulloso Norte mirando el gran lugar-. Extrañaba estar aquí.

Lucy le dirigió una media sonrisa. Miro a su alrededor y detuvo su vista en Tom, quien le hacia algunas bromas a los yetis y algunos elfos, Tom se reía a carcajadas grandes. Después miro a Jack quien hablaba con Tooth y Rick, ambos tomados de la mano, Lucy dedujo que les estaría preguntando sobre ambos.

-¿Toda va bien? –Pregunto Tina a su lado cruzada de brazos.

-Bastante –Lucy le sonrió-. ¿Estamos sin rencores?

-Solo un poco –Tina se quito unos cabellos de la cara-. Me agradas solo un poco.

Lucy se rió.

-Sabes, es bueno que al fin tengamos un momento de descanso –La morena suspiro-. Se comenzaba a hacer fastidioso no tener un segundo para respirar.

-Eso es cierto, pero aun no ha terminado… Tenemos que seguir atentos por si aquellos dos lanzan un nuevo ataque.

-Es algo muy extraño… No han atacado a los niños en todo este tiempo ¿Qué crees que estén planeando?

-No lo se realmente… -Lucy miro el techo pensando en que podría ser, pero nada se le ocurría. Tina suspiro y miro de reojo a Bunny, quien se dedicaba a platicar con la hermana de la chica.

-Bueno, iré a molestar al canguro apestoso un rato –Dijo encaminándose a su cometido. Lucy solo miro al pooka y sonrió.

-Adelante, si se llegan a besar ten cuidado con Rose –Advirtió en tono de burla.

Tina se sonrojo.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Acaso tu y Bunny no…?

-¡NO!

-Ups… -Lucy se rió-. Lo siento.

La chica se alejo un tanto indignada y molesta.

**~o~**

A las afueras, en el frío de la nieve, un hombre junto con unas cientos de sombras detrás de el miraba con desprecio el taller reconstruido.

-Si no es por las buenas… será por las malas, Sheila… -Los rojos y penetrantes ojos de Grim brillaron para que después desapareciera junto con las cientos de sombras.

¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando ahora?

* * *

**OMG! Hahaha**

**Aquí esta la actualización :D**

**Espero les guste, no olviden dejarme un review e3e eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	26. ¿A que le tienes miedo Sheila?

En el taller las cosas estaban muy relajadas, Tom se divertía haciendo reír a los elfos y molestando a los yetis. Norte intentaba hacer que dejara de hacer lo ultimo, pero era imposible, después de todo el era el espíritu de las bromas.

Bunny por su parte no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, cerca de la chimenea, claro, a el no le gustaba el frío. Su mirada intentaba esconder un tipo de preocupación.

-Te notas preocupado, canguro –Dijo Tina.

-No es nada es que… ¡SOY UN CONEJO! –Grito molesto dándose cuenta del apodo-. ¡CO-NE-JO!

-Claro, canguro –Respondió burlándose. Bunny suspiro rendido, sabia que no podría quitarle el vicio a Tina de llamarlo canguro-. De verdad, te ves preocupado.

-Es solo un mal presentimiento… supongo –Respondió no muy seguro-. Por alguna razón me e acordado de Sophie… quisiera saber como esta… -Aquello ultimo lo dijo demasiado bajo para que Tina lo escuchara.

-¿Sophie?

-La chiquilla que casi me arruina pascua, hace 13 años –Bunny sonrió al recordarla.

-Ah vaya –Respondió sin la mínima idea de quien fuera la tal "Sophie".

-Te contare quien es –Bunny se sentó a un lado de la chimenea mientras sonreía e invitaba a la morena que se sentara.

Tina sonrió de lado y sentó a un lado de Bunny mientras se acomodaba la blusa roja.

Rose los miraba escondida desde un extremo mientras sonreía maliciosamente y unía las palmas de sus manos frotándolas.

-Ya te tengo… -Susurro-. Ya los tengo...

Bunny termino de contarle a Tina lo que había sucedido con Sophie ese día de pascua.

-No puedo creer que una niñita casi te arruina pascua –Dijo riéndose-. Al canguro temerario le arruino pascua una niñita, que gracioso.

-Cállate Tina –Bunnymund la miro con despreció arrepintiéndose de haberle contado lo que había sucedido ese día.

-Claro canguro –Ella sonrió y se levanto-. El canguro al que una niña venció.

-Bueno… al menos a mi no me arruinaron la entrada del verano –Dijo con un tono de voz retador.

-Cállate Bunnymund –Le ordeno-. Por lo menos el verano es más relevante que la pascua.

-¿Ah si? –Bunny se levanto y se acerco a ella-. Los niños aman la pascua.

-Los niños aman el mar, verano es la estación perfecta para ir a la playa.

-Los niños aman el buscar mis huevos escondidos con sutileza.

-Los niños aman el calor del verano.

-Los niños aman el sabor de un huevo de chocolate coloreado.

-El verano es relajación y amor.

-La pascua es esperanza y diversión.

Ambos se veían retándose, los dos mantenían una mirada firme mientras peleaban por ver que era mejor, el verano o la pascua.

-Por el amor de Dios… -Dijo Lucy pasando frete a ellos-. Ya bésense ¿Quieren?

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo rojos como un tomate. Lucy solo se rió.

Tina sintió como su cabello se comenzaba a incendiar.

-Soy alérgica al amor –Dijo con unas mejillas rojas, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca molesta.

Bunnymund solo le dio la espalda a Tina y miro a Lucy.

-¿Crees que yo me enamoraría de una apática como ella? –Pregunto señalándola-. Además de apática, plana.

Bien… mala idea por parte de Bunnymund haber dicho eso. Tina abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras su cabello comenzaba a envolverse en llamas y sus ojos reflejaban un odio enorme.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Tina puso en alto su puño cerrado. Bunny la miro asustado mientras tragaba saliva-. ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CAGURO! –Tina se lanzo sobre conejo y lo tomo por la orejas mientras Bunny simplemente suplicaba que se la quitaran de encima.

-¡TINA ME ESTAS QUEMANDO! –Gritaba intentando quitársela de encima-. ¡QUITENMELA!

-¡MORIRAS CANGURO APESTOSO!

Una helada de nieve envolvió a Tina y a Bunny haciendo que los cabellos de la morena se apagaran, Jack suspiro de alivio al ver que la nieve pudo apagar a Tina. Lily tomo a su hermana por los brazos y la alejo del pooka en el suelo mientras Tina se forcejeaba.

-¡Suéltame Lily! –Ordeno Tina aun molesta-. ¡Matare al canguro!

-¡Tranquila Tina!

Lucy ayudo a Bunny a salir de la nieve, tenia las manos de Tina marcadas sobre el pelaje de sus orejas y de aquellas marcas aun salía un poco de humo.

-¡Tabla de planchar! –Grito Bunny molesto. Tina se enojo aun más y de nuevo se incendio. Lily la sostenía con fuerza, ella no se quemaba al tocarla.

Con fuerza bruta Lily pudo llevarse a su hermana lejos de Bunnymund mientras este se quedo frente a la chimenea.

-Tina te matara –Le recordó Tom sentándose a un lado-. Hubieras pensado mas en lo que le dirías a tu novia.

-¡Por el amor de…! –Bunny torció los ojos-. ¡No es mi novia!

-Pues eso parecen –Tom se rió y le dio a Bunny una flor. Bunny miro la flor un tanto extrañado la flor, la examino y esta le lanzo un chorro de agua. Tom se alejo riéndose a grandes carcajadas.

-¿Podría estar peor mi día? –Se pregunto molesto.

-¡Chicos! –Tooth llamo a todos mirando el globo. Todos fueron al lugar y dos de las luces que mas brillaban estaban en un color rojo parpadeando… eran las luces de Sophie y Jamie.

-¿Jamie? –Jack se alarmo al ver las luces-. ¿Sophie?

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Pregunto Rose.

-Algo esta pasando con Jamie y Sophie –Dijo Norte-. …

Una nube de humo negro comenzó a cubrir el gran globo terráqueo, los espíritus tomaron sus armas y se prepararon, cuando el humo se disperso Grim estaba allí.

-Hola de nuevo –Saludo con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Grim?

-Vengo a hacer negocios –Respondió acariciándose la barbilla-. Tengo algo importante en mis manos, me gustaría saber que darían por ellos.

Grim hizo aparecer un espejo roto donde Sophie y Jamie estaban atados, tenían la mirada perdida, estaban en trance, envueltos en la oscuridad y Pitch se paseaba frente a ellos.

-¡Jamie, Sophie! –Grito Jack al verlos.

-¡Déjalos libres! –Le ordeno Lucy. Grim negó aburrido.

Lucy saco su cuchilla.

-Aun que la dejes tirada ella te seguirá a todos lados ¿No? –Pregunto Grim revisando la palma de su mano.

-Déjalos antes de que yo misma te obligue a dejarlos.

-Adelante, oblígame –La reto. Grim quería que Lucy volviera a usar la cuchilla, sabia que si ella lo hacia podía perderse en la oscuridad.

-Te voy a… -Lucy se callo al ver que Jack la tomaba de la mano suplicándole con la mirada que no usara esa cosa. Ella suspiro y guardo una vez más la cuchilla-. … Puedo derrotarte sin esa cosa.

Grim miro a Jack con desprecio, miro el espejo y Pitch se acerco a Jamie poniéndole una mano sobre la barbilla y con la otra acercándole una cuchilla de arena negra.

-¡Alto! –Grito Lucy y Pitch se detuvo centímetros del chico que seguía en trance-. ¡Grim se lo que quieres!

Grim al miro curioso con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… quieres que me una a ti… -Lucy apretó los puños e hizo aparecer su arco-. Déjalos en paz y me uniré a ti… ¿Si lo hago prometes dejarlos libres?

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo Jack mirándola-. ¡No Lucy! ¡No hagas tal cosa!

-Claro, te doy mi palabra –Le contesto Grim ignorando a Jack.

-Entonces… que así sea… -Lucy tomo su arco con fuerza y produjo una fuerte ventisca que hizo que los espíritus a su alrededor fueran arrojados lejos de ella.

-¡NO LUCY! –Grito Jack en el suelo-. ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Lucy miro a Jack con una profunda tristeza y rompió su arco a la mitad.

-Rompió el equilibrio que hay en ella… -Dijo Lily mirándola con horror.

Grim sonrió y al momento Pitch hizo que Jamie y Sophie desaparecieran de donde estaban, desatándolos.

-Estarán en su casa nuevamente –Dijo Grim. Lucy se acerco a el flotando mientras su capucha se convertía en una capa que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, se torno a un color negro.

-¡LUCY! –Grito con más fuerza Jack. Ella volteo, sus ojos eran de color carmín y su piel era grisácea. Derramaba lágrimas de un extraño color negro-. ¡ALTO!

-Mi palabra se cumple… pequeña… -Dijo Grim mientras la tomaba por la barbilla y la miraba macabramente, miro a los espíritus-. Mata a alguno de los presentes… Sheila…

La chica dejo de derramar lagrimas y sonrió, hizo aparecer otro arco pero este era mas bien una ballesta negra con unos rubíes incrustados.

-No… -Dijo Jack comprendiendo que ya no aquella ya no era Lucy… era la tal Sheila… el espíritu de la destrucción.

La chica apunto a Tooth, Pérez al instante se puso delante de ella, Lucy sonrío dejando ver los afilados dientes, Grim igual sonrió.

-Enorgullece a tu hermano…

Ella lanzo la flecha cuando la luna se asomo por el techo y sus rayos iluminaron todo el salón. La flecha se detuvo a mitad de su camino y cayo al suelo.

La luz que la luna dejaba entrar se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, parecía mas bien la luz de un reflector de luz. Grim se tapo la cara con su brazo, los demás hicieron lo mismo… menos Lucy, ella miraba atenta la luna.

_¿A que le tienes miedo Sheila?..._

Escucho para después desmayarse y que todo quedara en completa oscuridad.

* * *

**Estaba pensando en no actualizar hasta que llegaran a los 50 reviews... Y cuando revise ya eran 51 xD hahaha**

**Se lo han ganado!... La verdad me a gustado como a quedado, los 5 minutos de descanso de los espíritus fue interrumpido xD y la verdad me encanto la parte de Tina y Bunny hahaha **

**¿Y a ustedes que les pareció? ****¿Les deje dudas? ¿Qué piensan que pasara en el próximo capitulo?**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	27. Bienvenida a la ciudad dorada

Lucy comenzó a parpadear mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del cuarto en el que se encontraba. Miro el techo de color blanco y miro a su alrededor, estaba en un cuarto de color dorado con muchos relojes, de cuerda y electrónicos, en las paredes.

Se paro como pudo y se dio cuenta que estaba flotando en el aire, sorprendida bajo al suelo y se percato de un chico que estaba frente a ella, dándole la espalda, sentado sobre una silla dorada y recargado en un escritorio de madera blanca con varias hojas sobre este. Había una pequeña pantalla frente a el y esta estaba reproduciendo un ¿Partido de fútbol?

-¡Vamos! –Dijo de improviso el chico, tenia una voz gruesa y a la vez muy seductora-. ¿Tan difícil es meter el balón en la cancha?

Lucy intento buscar la salida de aquel lugar cuando se encontró su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo completo. No había ninguna apariencia de Sheila Black, su capucha era morada, sus ojos eran verdes y se percato de que su arco partido a la mitad estaba en el suelo.

Ella volteo para encontrarse con el chico que la miraba atentamente. Su cabello era de un castaño claro, era largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran entre un color verde y café. Tenía una larga capucha de color azul mar y un reloj de cuerda colgaba en su pecho.

-Ya despertaste –Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto al instante mientras tomaba las dos partes de su arco.

-Pues soy conocido con muchos nombres… Kronos, El viajero del espacio tiempo… Pero soy más conocido como el padre de tiempo, me llamo Ken Clock.

Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par recordando lo que sucedió en la guarida de Grim y Pitch.

-¡Usted! –Dijo acercándose a el y apuntándole con una mitad de su arco-. ¡Usted esta aliado con Grim y Pitch! ¡Los ayudo ese día!

-Tranquilízate Lucy –El aparto el arco de su cara y sonrió-. Ese era un falso padre del tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-Era un falso padre del tiempo –Volvió a repetir-. Quiero decir ¿Crees que tendría esa edad?... Bueno, tal vez si la tengo pero… ¡Por Dios! ¡Tengo el poder del tiempo en mis manos! ¿Acaso no lo aprovecharía para hacerme mas joven? ¡Ser joven atrae a las chicas! –Lucy hizo una mueca de sorpresa, ¿De verdad ese era el padre del tiempo?... no parecía alguien serio-. Además, ese horrible color de capucha… Ese "padre del tiempo" fue creado por Pitch.

Lucy solo bajo su arco confiando en el hombre.

-Bueno, ya que has despertado tengo que llevarte con alguien –Ken se levanto de su lugar y apago la televisión-. Sígueme.

-No lo se… -Susurro.

-Vamos, confía en mí.

Ella lo obedeció y comenzó a seguirlo, salieron por la hermosa puerta de madera blanca para encontrarse a las afueras con un hermoso patio de flores doradas, había una fuente blanca en el centro que desprendía un agua cristalina. Lucy miro el cielo y se encontró con la tierra en el lugar que le debía de corresponder a la luna. Se saco de quicio horriblemente y siguió caminando.

Llegaron a la entrada de una casa enorme y preciosa, Ken toco a las enormes puertas de madera blanca con detalles en dorado y estas se abrieron. Entraron al enorme salón blanco con lámparas de cristal y cuadros de diversos paisajes en las paredes.

Caminaron un momento hasta que llegaron a una biblioteca enorme donde un hombrecito, muy parecido a Sandman, miraba por una enorme ventana. Tenía un traje de color dorado y un moño rojo en su cuello, su cabeza era calva pero tenía un pequeño mechón de cabello dorado que se alzaba hacia arriba. Sostenía en sus manos una caja forrada en seda y un báculo con una luna en la punta.

-La chica ha despertado –Anuncio Ken llamando la atención del hombrecito.

-Gracias, Ken –Agradeció-. Déjanos solos y por favor avísale a Luna que ha despertado.

Ken asintió y salió cerrando las puertas del gran salón.

-¿Quién es usted? –Se apresuro a preguntar Lucy nada confiada.

-Bueno querida –El hombre le sonrió amigablemente-. Tú ya me conoces, soy MiM.

Lucy abrió sus ojos como plato sin creerse que tenia frente a ella al hombre de la luna, no era para nada como ella lo imaginaba.

-¿Usted es MiM? –El hombre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor, dime solo Manny.

-Bien… esto se hace mas raro… ¿Dónde estoy y que fue lo que paso?

Manny le invito a tomar asiento en un pequeño sillón café. Lucy así lo hizo y Manny se sentó sobre una nube de polvos dorados que hizo aparecer.

-Bueno querida –Comenzó a explicar-. Estuviste a punto de perderte por completo en la oscuridad, has usado tantas veces la cuchilla de Pitch que las pesadillas comenzaban a tomar posesión de tu mente.

Lucy se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo sabes que e usado tantas veces la cuchilla?

-Yo lo veo todo, querida –Manny hizo aparecer una taza de chocolate caliente y se la ofreció a Lucy, ella la acepto y enseguida hizo aparecer otra taza para el mismo-. Cuando vi que estabas por perderte en aquel terrible valle, tuve que intervenir y te traje aquí: Bienvenida a la ciudad dorada. Estas en la luna para ser más exactos.

La pelinegra se atraganto un poco con el chocolate y aclaro su garganta. Miro a Manny y se sacudió el cabello.

-¿Por qué te preocupaste en intervenir en ese momento? –Pregunto recordando como sus ojos miraban con malicia a Tooth apuntándole con esa ballesta-. ¿Por qué te preocupaste por mí?

-Me preocupe por que tengo que protegerte –Le respondió-. Fuiste elegida como el espíritu del viento y siendo una niña debo de cuidarte.

Ella tiro la taza al suelo y se levanto del sillón. Manny se quedo tranquilo y quieto sobre su nube, mientras seguía tomando pequeños sorbos de la taza de chocolate.

-¡¿Cuidarme?! –Pregunto irónicamente-. ¡¿Cuidarme de que?! E vivido mis 300 años sola, ¡Jamás me dijiste ni siquiera mi nombre! ¡Ningún espíritu me pudo ver, los atravesaba como si fueran humanos! ¡¿Y dices que te preocupas por mí?!

-Claro que me preocupo por ti, Lucy –Respondió aun en esa tranquilidad-. Es por eso que nadie podía verte, tenía que protegerte a toda costa de Pitch y sobre todo de Grim. Nunca quise dejarte sola, sentía una tristeza tan profunda cuando te veía llorar en algún rincón sintiéndote sola pero me dolía mas cuando recurrías a la cuchilla de Pitch para intentar hacerte mas fuerte y lograr que la gente te viera –La cara de Manny reflejo una tristeza profunda-. Jamás quise verte así, pero era necesario.

-… -Lucy se dejo caer sobre el sillón conteniendo sus lágrimas. Manny bajo de su nube y se acerco a ella, le dio la caja de cubierta de seda y le sonrió nostálgicamente.

Ella miro la caja con el sello de la luna y la rosa sobre el listón blanco que sostenía la tela de seda y miro a Manny un poco confundida.

-Has esperado mucho para esto –Le dijo sonriendo-. Ven, hay alguien que te explicara mucho mejor las cosas.

Manny la tomo por la muñeca y la llevo consigo.

Salieron de la enorme biblioteca y se dirigieron a unas hermosas escaleras de cristal que llevaban al segundo piso. Subieron y se adentraron en un enorme cuarto de color blanco, habían algunos juguetes, grandes y pequeños, en las paredes y regados en el suelo. Recorrieron un momento el enorme cuarto y en una parte había una ventana que abarcaba desde parte del techo hasta el suelo por donde se veían las estrellas y el planeta tierra, había un largo escritorio de color negro con blanco y a un costado había un pequeño sillón-cama de color rojo, donde una mujer estaba sentada mirando las estrellas.

-Te estaba esperando Lucy –La mujer se volteo hacia Lucy, tenia un hermoso cabello negro que le llegaba debajo de la cintura, unos ojos de color amarillo. Vestía un hermoso vestido de color verde y tenia en su pecho una gema con el símbolo de una luna menguante.

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto insegura.

-Me llamo Sheila Pitchiner Black –Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el capitulo de hoy :D**

**Espero les guste y prepárense para lo que viene x3**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	28. La historia de Kozmotis Pitchiner

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto una vez mas Lucy mientras abría sus ojos de par en par esperando haber escuchado mal.

-Sheila Seraphina Pitchiner Black –Respondió una vez mas, anexando ahora el nombre de Seraphina, con esa sonrisa en su cara-. Te estaba esperando.

-Pues bien –Interrumpió Manny-. Las dejo solas chicas, si me necesitas Luna estaré en el comedor.

-Claro Manny –La mujer le sonrió y Manny se fue.

-No quiero parecer sorda y mucho menos retrasada –Dijo Lucy rascándose la cabeza-. Pero creo que no escuche bien tu nombre…

-Sheila Seraphina Pitchiner Black –Repitió nuevamente y después se rió levemente-. Soy la hija del ex comandante Kozmotis Pitchiner, conocido ahora como Pitch Black.

-¿Pitch Black? –Lucy la miro más que sorprendida, no se podía creer lo que oía.

-Dime Seraphina por favor, ese nombre me agrada mas –Le pidió amablemente. Lucy asintió aun con esa expresión de sorpresa en su cara-. Siéntate, te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Lucy se sentó junto a Seraphina.

-En primera… Estoy algo confundida y me gustaría saber ¿A que te refieres con hija de Pitch Black?... Creo que es lo que mas me da vueltas en este instante...

Sheila se levanto y del largo escritorio tomo una pequeña caja negra, la abrió y dentro de aquella caja había un diente afilado, parecía ser un premolar.

-Veras las cosas mejor con esto –Seraphina tomo el diente con su mano y se lo dio a Lucy, ella lo tomo entre sus manos-. Revela lo que escondes, pequeño diente.

Lucy sintió como a su alrededor todo cambiaba, el cuarto en el que se encontraba desapareció.

_Sus ojos observaban una hermosa ciudad dorada, los habitantes estaban celebrando algo muy importante ya que las calles se llenaban de viva música al compás de trompetas, tambores, flautas y violines. Los hermosos colores relucientes de adornos cubrían el suelo, en medio de aquel enorme desfile pasaba sobre un carruaje jalado por caballos blancos una pareja con un niño entre brazos y aun lado de ellos venia un hombre de piel blanca y ojos dorados, con un yelmo dorado sobre la cabeza, tenia una armadura dorada y en su mano derecha sostenía una lanza igual dorada._

_Pasaron por la gran ciudad hasta llegar a un palacio muy hermoso tapizado de esplendor._

_La pareja bajo y la mujer entro al gran palacio con el niño entre manos._

_-Kozmotis –Se dirigió al general el hombre-. ¿Estas seguro que llevaras ese trabajo?_

_-Claro que si majestad._

_-¿Entiendes lo que dejaras por varios años?_

_Kozmotis miro el suelo y se quito el yelmo, miro a su rey y asintió decidido._

_-Lo entiendo a la perfección –Dijo con un pequeño tono de tristeza-. Pero por el bien del reino y el pequeño MiM, cuidare las celdas de las pesadillas. Lo único que pido es pasar una última noche con mi hija._

_-La pequeña Seraphina –El rey sonrió levemente-. Sabes que tienes toda la noche y la mañana del día siguiente para estar con ella._

_-Muchas gracias majestad._

_-Cuidare de ella en estos años, te lo prometo Kozmotis –El rey le dio una palmada en la espalda para animarlo-. Ahora retírate._

_Kozmotis hizo una reverencia y salió del enorme palacio, se dirigió a una cabaña que estaba a penas a unos tantos metros de la entrada del palacio y entro._

_-¡Papi! –Grito una pequeña niña de cabello largo y negro corriendo a Kozmotis. Kozmotis la atrapo entre sus brazos y la cargo tiernamente._

_-Ya llegue Sheila –El hombre le dio un tierno beso a su niña en la frente y la cargo hasta sentarse en un sofá-cama de color rojo que miraba a una chimenea de piedra._

_La niñita se sentó en el sofá-cama mientras su padre ponía mas leña a la chimenea. Cuando termino se sentó junto a su pequeña hija y esta se recargo sobre su regazo._

_-¿Cuándo volverás papi? –Pregunto con una voz dulce e inocente._

_-Dentro de unos años mi vida –Respondió tiernamente ocultando la tristeza de dejar sola a su amada pequeña-. Pero no estarás sola, el rey y la reina te cuidaran mientras papi esta ausente._

_-¿Me cuidaran los reyes?_

_Kozmotis asintió._

_-Que nervios… -La pequeña escondió su cara en el pecho de Kozmotis. El hombre se rió tiernamente y tomo a su pequeña entre sus brazos, la acomodo suavemente sobre sus piernas y le beso la mejilla._

_-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?_

_-¡Si! –La pequeña sonrió-. ¡La historia de Sandman papi!_

_-¿Otra vez? –Kozmotis hizo una mueca fingida de aburrimiento. Seraphina se rió al ver la cara de su padre y después lo miro con unos ojitos de perro triste-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo… te contare la historia del hombre de arena._

_La chiquilla grito entusiasmada mientras alzaba los brazos._

_-Hace un tiempo atrás… -Comenzó a contar Kozmotis-. Cuando la luna y el sol estaban en guerra…_

_Kozmotis termino de contarle a su pequeña la historia de Sandman. Seraphina ya dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su padre, este sonrió cansado y cargo a su pequeña niña hasta su dormitorio. La metió en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y la acobijo, le dio un beso de buenas noches y salió del cuarto para irse a descansar._

_A la mañana siguiente el general de la guardia dorada ya estaba alistado para irse a presentar a su misión y entregar a su niña al rey y le reina. La pequeña miro a su padre inocentemente pero con un pequeño destello de tristeza en sus amarillentos ojos._

_Ambos se abrazaron y salieron de su casa para dirigirse al palacio._

_En el palacio Seraphina fue entregada en manos del rey y la reina, Kozmotis le dio un último beso a la pequeña y se puso firme frente a su rey._

_-Kozmotis Pitchiner –Hablo el rey-. El guardia más noble y valiente que se ha visto en la época dorada de la ciudad de oro, te doy mi bendición y mis mejores deseos para que nada malo suceda en tu camino._

_-Muchas gracias majestad –Kozmotis hizo una reverencia-. Juro que protegeré la ciudad dorada y nada destruirá la hermosa paz que habita en ella._

_-Buena suerte Kozmotis –Le dijo el consejero y gran amigo de Kozmotis. Un hombre de cabello corto de color castaño claro._

_-Muchas gracias, Ken._

_El hombre se monto sobre un caballo dorado y salió cabalgando hacia las celdas al otro lado de la luna. Estando allí dos soldados lo recibieron y le entregaron las llaves de las enormes y tétricas celdas. Kozmotis las tomo y se encerró en aquel temible lugar._

_Pasaron unos 10 años y Kozmotis guardaba la seguridad de aquel lugar, vigilaba día y noche que las pesadillas encerradas en aquel horrible lugar no salieran._

_Kozmotis guardaba un medallón de oro que contenía una imagen de su preciosa hija, jamás la había sacado a la luz para evitar perderlo. Pero ese día, ese frío día en que el invierno se recibía con alegría y entusiasmo por parte de la pequeña Seraphina, Kozmotis no pudo resistir y lo abrió, admiro la foto de su hermosa hija y sonrió melancólico, tenia tanto tiempo que no la veía y se preguntaba como era que se encontraba, que tanto había crecido y que tanto había cambiado._

_Kozmotis se sintió triste y con miedo de que algo pasara con su pequeña mientras el estaba en su ausencia… Grave error al demostrar miedo en aquel lugar._

_-¿Papi? –La voz de una niña pequeña resonó en el oscuro lugar-. ¿Papi? ¿Estas ahí?_

_-¿Sheila? -Kozmotis se levanto de su silla y miro a su alrededor._

_-¿Papi? ¿Dónde estas?_

_-¡Sheila! –Kozmotis siguió la voz de su amada hija hasta que llego a las puertas que mantenían encerradas a millones de pesadillas. Detrás de aquellas puertas provenía la voz de su pequeña niña-. No…_

_-¿Papi? Ayúdame… -Suplico la niña-. Ayúdame… Tengo miedo, mucho miedo… Me duele… ayúdame… Por favor._

_Kozmotis, alterado, abrió las puertas de la celda en busca de su niña pero solo pudo ver la silueta de una pesadilla que tenia la forma de su amada niña._

_-¿Papi? –Su voz se distorsiono, su voz daba miedo-. ¿Eres tú?_

_Kozmotis abrió de par en par sus ojos entendiendo el engaño, y una sombra lo golpeo por la espalda con fuerza. Cayó al suelo y sintió como un líquido viscoso le recorría el cuerpo. Su armadura dorada se derretía._

_Miro a las miles de pesadillas que se acercaban a el lentamente entre sonrisas y carcajadas burlonas. Sintió un miedo profundo cuando las sombras lo comenzaron a arrastrar con brutalidad en el suelo._

_Kozmotis intento salir de en medio de todo aquel horror, cuando sintió como si abrieran su pecho a la mitad. Grito tan fuerte como pudo mientras que las miles de pesadillas se metían lentamente por entre su pecho y un poco de sangre escurría por entre la herida de su torso._

_Las imágenes de todo lo que vivió comenzaron a distorsionarse lentamente._

_Vio al su rey montado sobre un caballo blanco asesinar a su pequeña niña, vio como el pueblo entero se burlaba de el y vio que el era el rey de las pesadillas. El era Pitch Black._

Lucy abrió sus ojos rápidamente pestañeando con fuerza, Seraphina estaba frente a ella. Lucy jadeo fuertemente.

-Como lo viste, ese fue el origen de Pitch Black –Explico con un tono de voz melancólico-. Después de eso, Pitch vino a la ciudad dorada y destruyo la paz que el había jurado proteger, acecino al rey y la reina e intento matar a su único hijo, Manny, por suerte NightLight, su tutor, lo salvo. Pudieron detener a Pitch exiliándolo al planeta tierra.

-Es algo tan… triste –Respondió Lucy mirando a Seraphina. Ella asintió y tomo de nuevo el diente de entre las manos de Lucy, lo guardo en la caja negra y la puso sobre el escritorio nuevamente.

-Ahora creo que mejor te digo quien eres –Seraphina sonrió y señalo la caja que descansaba sobre las piernas de Lucy-. Después de todo, no debemos esperar 300 años más… Ábrelo…

Lucy tomo la caja y con cuidado la desenvolvió, quito la tapa de la caja de metálica de color dorado con detalles en esmeralda y azul y miro sorprendida.

Eran unos dientes de leche que descansaban sobre un cojín, que abarcaba toda la caja, de color rosa.

-Son tus dientes, Lucia Bennett Wind –Dijo mirándola con ternura.

* * *

**No quería actualizar tan rápido pero... assdgwgdygd xD**

**No pude resistir subir este triste capitulo que me hizo escribirlo con un nudo en la garganta.**

**Ojala les guste, lectores :D**

**Por cierto, les pondré un pequeño reto hahaha no actualizare hasta que lleguen de 62 a 65 reviews ;) Muajaja (?)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	29. ¡Mis memorias!

-¿Mis dientes?

-Así es… ¿Estas preparada para ver tus memorias? ¿Saber realmente quien eres?

-Eso ya lo se… soy hermana de Grim Black, soy el espíritu de la destrucción –Lucy aparto su mirada de los dientes.

-¿Enserio lo crees así?

Lucy no respondió.

-Sabrás lo que fue lo que realmente sucedió, Lucy… Tú no eres Sheila Black, yo soy esa tal Sheila Black. Tu nombre es Lucia Bennett Wind, eres el espíritu del viento.

-¿Y como explicas lo que pasaba cuando tomaba la cuchilla?

-Lo sabrás si miras tus recuerdos, Lucy.

Lucy se paso las manos por la cara y asintió mirando los dientes.

-Bien… Tócalos –Le pidió Seraphina. Lucy obedeció y puso sus manos sobre los dientes. Una luz muy fuerte se desprendió y ella comenzó a ver una vez más un paisaje. Era Burgess hace 300 años atrás.

_-Jaaack, Jaaaack –Se escucho mientra una imagen se hacia cada vez mas clara-. ¡Jack!_

_Lo primero que apareció frente a ella fue un chico de cabello color chocolate y ojos del mismo color, trepado sobre las ramas de un árbol. Se encontraba levemente sonrojado y miraba con asombro a la chica de cabello castaño, casi rubio, de ojos color miel quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_Eran Jack y Lucy._

_-¿Dónde dejaste a Emma? –Pregunto molesta._

_-Esta bien –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente-. Esta en tu casa con tu primo._

_Lucy suspiro aliviada y miro a Jack._

_-Baja de ahí tonto._

_-¿Qué baje? –Jack dejo que el peso de su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás y Lucy lanzo un pequeño grito asustada pero el chico solo quedo boca arriba mientras se sostenía con sus fuertes piernas de la rama-. ¿Así que si te intereso?_

_Ella se sonrojo bastante y le dio un pequeño golpe al chico en el hombro._

_La escena desapareció para dar entrada a otra, Lucy estaba junto a Jack mientras bailaban sobre un campo de flores._

_-No era tan difícil ¿O si? –Pregunto Jack mientras le enseñaba algunos pasos de baile._

_Lucy se rió._

_-Gracias por ayudarme tanto, Jack –Ella se acerco a el y le beso la mejilla._

_-Nerd –Le susurro divertido._

_Lucy lo lanzo contra el pasto y luego se lanzo contra el, Jack quedo encima de Lucy y ambos se reían sin preocupaciones._

_-Jack… debo decirte algo… -Dijo levantándose. Jack se sentó a su lado-. Voy a mudarme dentro de unos días._

_-¿Te iras? –Jack se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y la miro con tristeza._

_-Si…_

_-Bueno, entonces quiero que vayas a mi casa en la noche –Dijo Jack olvidándose de la melancolía y haciendo algunas caras graciosas para que Lucy se riera._

_La chica se tapaba la boca evitándose reír a causa de las caras del chico._

_-¡Basta Overland! –Le dijo riéndose. Jack se rió y la tomo de la mano._

_-¿Prometes que iras a mi casa? –Preguntó levantándose y ayudando a Lucy a levantarse._

_-¿Tan importante es? –Pregunto riéndose._

_-Si –Jack la abrazo-. Mucho._

_Lucy se sonrojo y lo abrazo._

_-De acuerdo, estaré allí._

_La imagen de nuevo se desvaneció y esta vez apareció Jack con su hermanita, Emma, quienes caminaban con unos patines de hielo en la mano y Jack sostenía un cayado en su mano izquierda._

_-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Lucy alcanzándolos._

_-Vamos a patinar ¿Vienes?_

_-No puedo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. ¡Que se diviertan!_

_-Eso haremos –Jack le sonrió muy ampliamente y se comenzó a alejar con Emma._

_-¡Tengan cuidado! –Le grito Lucy con preocupación._

_-¡Claro! –Jack regreso corriendo y le dio a Lucy una capucha de color morado-. Quiero que te la pongas cuando nos veamos._

_-De acuerdo –Lucy sonrió y tomo la capucha._

_-¡Nos vemos al rato!_

_Lucy los despidió con su mano y se fue esperando la noche._

_Llego la esperada hora y Lucy se dirigió a la casa de los Overland. Toco la puerta, muy sonriente y su madre le abrió, estaba envuelta en lágrimas._

_-Hola señora Overland –Dijo perdiendo su sonrisa-. ¿Se encuentra Jack?_

_La madre de Jack miro a Lucy con una profunda tristeza y la abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar._

_-¿Qué pasa? –Lucy comenzó a preocuparse._

_Un hombre salió de la casa, era el tío del chico, y tomo con suavidad a la madre de Jack, metiéndola a la casa._

_El padre de Jack salió._

_-Lucy… -Comenzó a decir con una profunda tristeza-. Jack… Jack esta…_

_-¿Qué tiene Jack? –Pregunto impaciente temiendo lo peor._

_-Jack esta muerto…_

_Lucy se sintió morir en ese momento, ¿Jack estaba muerto? Jack se había ido…_

_Ella sonrió débilmente de una manera alterada y su sonrisa desapareció, sus ojos se mojaron horriblemente y comenzó a entrar en llanto. El padre de Jack la abrazo con fuerza y le dio una pequeña caja de madera tallada con un corazón dibujado en la tapa._

_-Jack te lo quería dar… -Lucy aun derramando gruesas lagrimas saladas abrió la caja y se limpio las lagrimas ya que estas le nublaban la vista y le era imposible ver que era lo que contenía. Dentro había un collar de una rosa roja de cristal._

_Lucy saco el collar y lo apretó contra su pecho con fuerza mientras lloraba fuertemente._

_Pasaron los días y Lucy y su familia se mudarían a una pequeña isla al norte de Nueva York._

_Lucy se despidió de sus familiares de Burgess y decidió ir a despedirse de Emma Overland. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa dudo en tocar la puerta, pero al final lo hizo no muy segura y Emma le abrió._

_El ambiente que la casa reflejaba ya no era el mismo, sin Jack hacia falta lo que más caracterizaba al chico: La diversión._

_-Hola Lucy –Saludo Emma un tanto triste._

_-Hola Emma –Le devolvió el saludo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo-. Vengo a despedirme._

_-¿Hoy te mudas?_

_-Si._

_-Te voy a extrañar –Lucy se agacho hasta a estar a la altura de Emma y la abrazo con ternura._

_-Yo a ti… -Emma le devolvió el abrazo-. Sabes Lucy… Extraño a Jack… mucho…_

_-Todos lo extrañamos pequeña…_

_-Es que… Lucy... Fue mi culpa –Emma comenzó a llorar-. Yo me adentre a patinar justo donde Jack me dijo que no lo hiciera… Si hubiera hecho caso el no…_

_-No, no Emma, tu no tienes la culpa de nada –Lucy la abrazo con fuerza sosteniendo sus lagrimas-. No tienes la culpa de nada… Además recuerda que Jack sigue aquí, aun que no lo puedas ver…_

_Lucy se quedo un rato con Emma, se despidió dos veces de ella y se fue._

_Sus padres tomaron sus maletas, montaron la pequeña tienda de carga y se fueron alejando poco a poco de Burgess._

_Pasaron dos días de un largo viaje, el padre de Lucy estaba nervioso de alguna manera. Era de noche y la familia seguía en el bosque rumbo a su nuevo hogar._

_-¿Ya casi llegamos mamá? –Pregunto Lucy un poco cansada._

_-Llegaremos en la tarde –Respondió su madre dándole un beso. Lucy sonrió._

_Pasaron 30 minutos cuando los caballos se detuvieron._

_-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto un tanto insegura._

_-Lo mas seguro es que haya algo que nos impida avanzar –Le respondió su padre mirando si había algún bache donde las llantas se hubieran quedado atoradas o los caballos se había atascado en el lodo._

_Un hombre en un caballo café salio de entre los arbustos con un pedazo de madera en la mano y golpeo al padre de Lucy muy fuerte haciendo que este se desmayara._

_-¡PAPÁ! –Grito ella._

_El hombre se paro frente a ellas y se quito la tela que le cubría la cara, era Grim Black cuando aun era humano._

_-Hola, Peggy –Saludo refiriéndose a la madre de Lucy._

_-¿Gray? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –Pregunto asustada mientras ponía detrás de ella a Lucy._

_-Vengo por la niña, lo sabes muy bien –Respondió señalando a Lucy-. Mi tío les dijo claramente que pagaran el dinero que debían o nos llevaríamos a la mocosa._

_-¡Lucia corre! –Grito su madre mientras se adentraba con su hija en el bosque, Gray sonrió y comenzó a perseguirlas a caballo._

_Lucy corría con miedo de que algo le pasara a su madre, delante de ellas había una enorme roca que dividía el camino en dos._

_-¡Mamá! –Grito señalando el camino izquierdo, era montaña abajo y su madre asintió-. ¡Todo va a estar bien! _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se soltó de su madre y corrió en sentido contrario, su madre en cambio salto colina abajo sin poder detenerse._

_-¡LUCY! –Grito alterada al ver lo que su hija había hecho._

_Lucy siguió corriendo con Gray detrás suyo cuando llego a lo que seria la entrada de una cueva con pequeños agujeros que permitían la entrada a la luz de la luna. Lucy entro esperando esconderse pero Gray la tenía localizada. Bajo de su caballo y entro en la cueva._

_-¡Vamos mocosa! –Dijo fríamente-. ¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles y ven conmigo!_

_Lucy estaba escondida entre la oscuridad de la cueva temblando de miedo._

_-¡Vamos sal!_

_Gray estaba demasiado cerca de Lucy, cuando ella vio un destello en el cinturón que el chico llevaba, era una cuchilla. Como pudo se armo de valor y salió de su escondite tomando rápida como el viento la cuchilla entre sus manos. Gray solo la miro con despreció y saco una espada que colgaba en su espalda._

_-¿Moraras tan joven?-Pregunto en tono de burla-. Me das asco._

_-… Moriré joven… -Dijo con voz temblorosa-. Pero si lo hago protegiendo a las personas que amo ¿Qué mas da?_

_-Hahaha –Se rió apáticamente-. Habrás salvado a tu madre en vano, cuando termine contigo iré con ella y también la matare._

_-Eres un ser tan oscuro… -Lucy frunció el ceño y corrió hacia el con la cuchilla en alto-. ¡AAAH!_

_La espada atravesó a Lucy por el estomago mientras ella logro enterrarle la cuchilla a Gray en el pecho._

_-Eres una maldita… -Dijo Gray sorprendido de que Lucy le hubiera podida enterrar la cuchilla._

_Ambos se miraron con ojos de odio y el primero en caer muerto fue Gray. Lucy jadeaba con fuerza mientras miraba por uno de los agujeros la luna llena del cielo._

_- Gracias… luna… por haberme dejado… proteger a mi… mamá… -Dijo con una voz temblorosa-. Te volveré a ver… Jack… _

_Lucy cayó al instante muerta junto al cuerpo de Gray._

_Pasaron varios minutos para que una sombra tenebrosa se hiciera presente. Era Pitch Black._

_-Creí haber olido odio y miedo en este lugar –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente al ver los cadáveres en el suelo-. Tienen un gran potencial dentro de ellos, sobre todo la chica… -Pitch sonrió aun mas ampliamente y se acerco a Lucy pero los rayos de la luna le impidieron tocarla-. ¡Argh! –Pitch retrocedió-. Ya veo… La escogiste antes que yo, MiM… Pero eso no me impide dejarle una pequeña maldición incrustada -Pitch toco la cuchilla que estaba en el pecho de Gray y esta se desvanecio en arena negra que se arrastró hasta Lucy y al estar allí junto a ella desapareció. Luego miro al chico-. Bien, no hay problema… A el aun no lo has alcanzado, su corazón esta lleno de pesadillas… pongámosle una pizca de oscuridad…_

_Pitch toco al chico en la cabeza y una gran nube negra lo envolvió. Pitch se rió maliciosamente y desapareció en la oscuridad con Gray._

_Los rayos de la luna entraron por un agujero de la cueva e iluminaron intensamente a Lucy… su cabello se volvió de un color negro, su piel se volvió blanca y sus ojos cambiaron a un hermoso color verde. Ella se levanto y salió para encontrarse con la luna… Camino un rato hasta que se topo con una muñeca tirada en el suelo, se acerco a ella y la miro, decía en el pequeño vestido "Luciana"_

_-¿Qué pasa? –Se pregunto Lucy mientras caminaba alrededor del bosque muy confundida-. ¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Hola?_

_Ella miro el cielo y se encontró con la luna en su punto más alto, ver aquella luna le dio un extraño sentimiento de alivio._

Las imágenes desaparecieron y Lucy abrió sus ojos. Seraphina la miraba sonriendo tiernamente.

-Esas eran… -Lucy sonrió animada-. ¡Mis memorias! ¡Esa era yo!

* * *

**asdasdasd son rapidos! hahaha xD**

**Les vengo actualizando el capitulo! :D comenten que tal les pareció y en el próximo capitulo se dirán las cosas muy a detalle.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	30. Guardiana del valor

-Yo conocía a Jack… yo tenia una familia… -Comenzó a decir cada vez mas animada-. ¡Yo salve a mi madre! ¡Por eso Manny me escogió!

-Corrección, por eso yo te escogí.

-¿Tu me escogiste?

-Claro –Seraphina se rió-. ¿De verdad crees que Manny es el único que escoge a los guardianes?, Ken y yo lo ayudamos con todo su gran trabajo… Aun que claro, la que ayuda mas soy yo, Ken solo se encarga de cuidarme. Es mi niñero en pocas palabras.

Lucy se rió al escuchar aquello.

-Ahora sabes quien eres realmente, Lucy –Seraphina le acaricio la cabeza suavemente y sonrió.

-¡Si! –Ella sonrió verdaderamente entusiasmada.

-¿Conoces a Jamie y Sophie Bennett? –Lucy asintió-. En si ellos dos son de tu familia, tu eres su antepasado.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro ¿Por que el fue el primero en creer en Jack?, ¿Nunca te preguntaste por que Jack tiene un lazo tan fuerte con Jamie? La respuesta es simple: Por que Jack por dentro siente que había alguien muy importante para el que era parecido a Jamie.

-Y esa persona soy yo –Completo.

-Exactamente.

-Aun que no termino de comprender del todo lo de mi cuchilla…

-La cuchilla de Pitch, bueno, el día que renaciste como el espíritu del viento Pitch quiso apoderarse de ti ya que tienes parte de mis poderes –Explico Seraphina-. Yo soy conocida en el mundo como la madre tierra, controlo las cuatro estaciones y con ellas los cuatro elementos. Decidí cederte parte de mi poder y así te convirtieras en el espíritu del viento. Pitch quiso apoderarse de todo ese poder pero lo hizo en vano, ya que la luz de Manny te protegía… Solo pudo maldecirte con aquella cuchilla.

-¿Y que me dices de los dientes? –Lucy señalo sus dientes-. ¿Por qué no los tenia Tooth ni Pérez? Y ¿Por qué yo era invisible? ¿Por qué nadie me veía? ¿Acaso es otro de mis talentos?

-Calma, calma –Le dijo Seraphina.

Lucy se rió al comprender que eran demasiadas preguntas a la vez y dejo hablar a Seraphina.

-En si los tenia Rick –Ella tomo la caja de las manos de Lucy y la volvió a tapar-. Ken tiene unos poderes muy fuertes sobre el tiempo, el sabe lo que paso en el pasado, lo que sucede en el presente y lo que pasara en el futuro. Todo gracias a sus sueños –Ella señalo un cuadro de la habitación donde aparecían tres encapuchados-. A través de acertijos que los espíritus de los sueños le dejan a Ken, el puede descifrar todo lo que pasara. En uno de ellos vio como Pitch al  
robar los dientes de Jack encontraba los tuyos y los robaba, a causa de eso: todo desembocaría en un mundo envuelto por la oscuridad –Seraphina dejo la caja en el escritorio y miro la ventana-. Es por eso que Manny decidió hacerte invisible ante todos, incluso los espíritus, fueran malos o buenos. Decidimos esconder tus dientes y le pedimos a Pérez que los cuidara, el era el único, además de nosotros y Pitch, que sabia de tu existencia.

-Entonces todo lo hicieron para evitar que Pitch tuviera más poder…

-Exactamente, si hubieras sido visible para Pitch y los demás desde un principió no tendríamos esta conversación, en cambio estarías matando a los 5 guardianes.

-¿Estaría haciendo que?

-Estarías derrotando a los 5 grandes –Le volvió a repetir-. Te hubieras creído lo de Sheila Black y te hubieras unido a Pitch sin balbucear, hubieras destruido el palacio de Tooth y el taller de Norte para después enfrentarte a los 5.

-Una ultima cosa ¿Por qué Jack no me recuerda y por que ni Grim ni Pitch han atacado a los niños?

-Por que Manny se encargo de que Jack, al descubrir sus memorias, no te recordara para evitar que algo sucediera. Y lo de los niños, es por que Grim quiere atacar este lugar para romper el equilibrio completamente y poder apoderarse tanto de la luna como de la tierra.

Lucy suspiro y se paso las manos por el cabello, en cierta forma se sentía muy aliviada de que ahora supiera la verdad, metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró el collar de la rosa de cristal, lo miro sonriendo y se lo puso. Solo le quedaba una duda por resolver ¿Qué había querido decirle Jack hace 300 años?

-Gracias por todo Seraphina –Agradeció Lucy levantándose con una expresión amigable-. Ahora necesito volver con los demás.

-Antes de que te vayas, hay que ir con Manny. Tiene algo que darte.

Ambas se dirigieron a un enorme comedor, digno de un rey. Manny estaba sentado en una de las sillas a la mitad de la gran mesa mientras leía un libro.

-Manny –Lo llamo Seraphina. Este despego su mirada del libro y se quito unas gafas sonriendo.

-¿Le has contado todo? –Seraphina asintió-. Perfecto, entonces dame la cuchilla de Pitch, Lucy.

Lucy hizo aparecer la negra cuchilla y se la entrego a Manny. Esta, al momento que Manny la toco, se deshizo en mucha arena dorada que después tomo la forma de una pequeña copa con un líquido plateado dentro de ella.

-Ya no tienes mas esa maldición –Le dijo a Lucy con una amplia sonrisa. Los ojos de Lucy brillaron con alegría.

-¿Podré irme ahora?

-Solo con una condición.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que aceptes ser una guardiana y con ello proteger a cada niño del mundo, cruel o bueno, grosero o cortes.

Lucy miro el techo y después miro a Manny asintiendo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Manny sonrió.

-Ahora eres una guardiana –Dijo Seraphina.

Ken entro a la habitación con un reloj de cuerda en la mano. Se dirigió a Lucy y se lo dio.

-Gracias –Seraphina agradeció-. Niñero mío.

-¡Que no soy tu niñero! –Ken hizo una mueca frustrado-. ¡Entiende!

-Si lo eres –Dijo Manny sonriendo.

-Le prometí a los reyes que cuidaría de ella, mas nunca ser su niñero.

-Prácticamente eres su niñero, Ken.

-Olvídenlo –Ken se cruzo de brazos dando el tema por terminado.

Lucy se rió y Seraphina se acerco a ella.

-Cuando abras el reloj y termines de darle cuerda –Comenzó a indicarle-. Regresaras con los demás en la tierra, estarás en el mismo lugar antes de que llegaras aquí.

-De acuerdo… Una pregunta rápida ¿Jamie y Sophie están bien? –Ken asintió mostrándole, en un pequeño reloj, que estaban en su casa jugando. Ella suspiro aliviada.

-Buena suerte –Le dijo Manny.

-¡Antes, antes! –Dijo Seraphina chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo que una ligera ventisca de aire trajera un arco roto a la mitad. El arco de Lucy. Seraphina lo tomo entre sus manos y con un gesto rápido, el arco se volvió a unir. Esta vez tenía algunas figuras talladas sobre la madera del arco y en medio tenía una joya de color azul-. Ten cuidado con Grim, tiene un ejército muy fuerte en su poder.

-No te preocupes –Lucy abrió el reloj y giro de la cuerda-. Lo detendré.

Los tres guardianes de la luna miraron con una sonrisa a Lucy antes de que esta desapareciera. Una fuerte luz la cegó exigiéndole que se cubriera con las manos la cara. Así lo hizo, la luz fue bajando de potencia poco a poco, hasta que se encontró con la luna asomada por el enorme techo del taller de Norte.

Lucy sonrió al ver su arco en su mano derecha, se dio cuenta que su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta de caballo y miro a su alrededor encontrándose con Grim Black a lado suyo cubriéndose la cara.

Lucy golpeo a Grim en el estomago haciéndole retroceder y caer en el suelo de rodillas tomando aire. Lucy movió ágilmente su arco sobre su mano y sonrío de lado.

-¡¿Por que rayos el golpe Sheila?! -Grito furioso Grim tomando aire.

-Lucia Wind, para ti -Grim tembló al ver la seguridad en la cara de Lucy-. Ahora se la verdad, Gray –Dijo sacando una flecha y apuntándole al espíritu oscuro.

* * *

**Oh Dios! 30 capítulos! :'D**

**Estoy feliz, son 30 capítulos de la historia de Lucy! w Gracias a mis lectores por que por ellos me motivo a terminar la historia.**

**En el próximo capitulo, solo por que han sido 30 capítulos, les daré un pequeño regalo hahaha**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	31. Lucia Bennett Wind

-¿A que te refieres con la verdad? –Grim estaba nervioso.

-La verdad de todo, mi nombre es Lucia Bennett Wind –Le respondió de lo mas segura-. Y tú no eres mi hermano. Yo no soy Sheila Black.

-Lucy… -Susurro Jack mirándola. Lucy estaba diferente en cuanto a su look, tenia un pantalón de mezclilla entubado con un cinturón de color negro con una hermosa luna en el centro, su playera ahora era una blusa de color blanco con un rombo que dejaba ver el ombligo de la chica, tenia una muñequera en la mano derecha y su cabello ahora estaba agarrado en una coleta. Lo que seguía conservando era la capucha de color morado.

Grim se rió e intento golpear a Lucy, esta esquivo el golpe y voló lejos de el.

-Con la cuchilla oscura eres como mi hermana –Le dijo burlándose-. ¿Es que acaso olvidas que eres el espíritu de la destrucción?

-¿Qué cuchilla? –Pregunto sarcásticamente-. ¿La de Pitch Black?... Grim, se supone que puedes oler la oscuridad en todas sus formas dentro de las personas… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que yo ya no tengo esa oscuridad?

Grim frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que Lucy tenia razón, por mas que lo intentaba no lograba encontrar la maldición de Pitch en ella.

-Ya no soy mas esa chica que conociste –Dijo apuntándole con el arco-. Ahora soy Lucy… La guardiana del valor.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa, a excepción de Pérez, quien solo sonreía cruzado de brazos.

-¿Guardiana?

-Estuve con Manny en la luna –Respondió sin dejar de apuntarle-. Conocí a Seraphina y Ken, el verdadero padre del tiempo. Todos ellos me explicaron lo que en verdad paso hace 300 años… Se que fui yo la que te asesino ese día, Gray…

La cara de Grim mostró una gran frustración mezclada con odio.

-Maldita sea –Dijo mirándola-. … Maldita seas Seraphina Pitchiner… -Grim se irguió lentamente y miro a los guardianes con despreció-. Ya no me sirves para nada, mocosa…

-Al fin eres sincero –Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Maldita… devuélveme el collar que cuelga en tu cuello –Grim señalo el collar de la rosa roja-. Me pertenece.

-No, no te daré algo que me pertenece a MÍ… Fue un regalo de un chico de Burgess muy importante para mí –Dijo Lucy con toda la intención de hacer entrar en duda a Jack, y en efecto lo logro haciendo que el albino solo sintiera unos cuantos celos.

-Mocosa insolente… Tal vez no pueda contra ti, pero puedo contra tu familia de ahora.

-¿Crees que les podrás hacer daño? –Lucy sonrió de lado-. Jamie y Sophie están protegidos por los rayos lunares de MiM… ¿Crees que Manny los dejaría así como así?

Grim maldijo con una palabrota por lo bajo, las cosas se le estaban complicando y mucho.

-Nos las arreglaremos pronto tu y yo, como en los viejos tiempos –Le advirtió muy molesto para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Lucy bajo su arco y se volteo hacia sus amigos.

-Lamento lo que paso –Se disculpo-. Solo quería salvar a Jamie y Sophie.

-No te disculpes –Le dijo Norte sacudiéndose el gran abrigo-. ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que tuvieras ese cambio de actitud tan repentina?

Lucy estaba por responder cuando Rick la interrumpió.

-¿Manny te dijo todo?

-Si.

-¡Ha! Sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaras a la ciudad dorada y hablaras con el, después de todo tenían que enseñarte tu memorias que cuide por tanto tiempo –Pérez se tapo la boca rápidamente, el no quería que los demás se enteraran que el había tenido los dientes de Lucy en todo aquel tiempo.

-¿A que te refieres con memorias? –Tooth lo interrogo.

-Pues… -Rick solo pudo voltear al cielo buscando una forma de que MiM lo sacara del aprieto.

-¿Eso era lo que contenía la caja? –Pregunto Lily, acercándose a el.

-¿La caja de tu taller? –Tooth igual se acerco a Rick.

-Diles de una vez la verdad, Rick –Lucy solo se guardo el arco en su espalda y el ratón no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

-Bien, bien –Exclamo-. Yo e cuidado los dientes de Lucy por mas de 316 años, fue un encargo directamente de Manny… Perdón si no dije nada pero preferiría que Seraphina no me matara.

-¿Seraphina Pitchiner? –Norte pregunto al escuchar el nombre de la hija de Pitch.

-Si, ella me advirtió que no debía dejar que nadie supiera de los dientes.

-Entonces ¿Estuviste en la luna? ¿Conociste a Manny? –Lucy asintió en respuesta afirmativa-. ¡Bozhe moy! ¡Esto es increíble!

Lucy volteo a todas partes y encontró al albino mirándola un poco confundido, ella sonrió lo más amplio que pudo y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Jack! –Parecía que Lucy no lo había visto por un largo, largo tiempo-. Eres un idiota, me hiciste sufrir un dolor enorme ese día.

-¿De que estas hablando boba? –Jack se sintió tan aliviado al sentir el abrazo de Lucy que la abrazo con mas fuerza.

-¡Oh cierto! –A Pérez se le ilumino el rostro y se acerco a ambos con una pequeña caja metálica en la mano-. Toma Jack, ya era hora de que te los regresara.

-¿Qué es esto? –Jack tomo la caja entre sus manos mientras Lucy solo se abrazaba del albino.

-Lo que faltaba de tus memorias –Pérez sonrió-. Encargo también de Manny.

-¿Y de donde sacaste esos dientes?

-Bueno Tooth… -Pérez se rió muy nervioso-. Pues… tuve que… entrar a tu palacio y hurtarlos…

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

-¡Espera Tooth, no te enfades! –Pérez persiguió a la guardiana mientras esta volaba enojada.

-¿A que se refería Pérez con mis memorias? –Jack miro extrañado a Lucy. El ya tenia sus memorias, durante la primera batalla contra Pitch las había recuperado.

-Nos conocimos desde hace 300 años Jack –Le explico Lucy-. Tu solo mira tus memorias y listo.

Jack miro aun más confundido a Lucy pero obedeció y toco la caja como aquella vez en el polo sur. Los recuerdos regresaron sobre Lucy y el.

-No es cierto… -En la cara de Jack se dibujo una sonrisa mientras miraba a Lucy-. Lucy, tu y yo… -Ella asintió con esa misma sonrisa y beso a Jack. Jack la siguió besando y después toco el collar que de su pecho colgaba-. Yo te lo iba a dar esa noche…

-¿Y que era lo que me querías decir?

-Que te amo –Jack se sonrojo mientras juntaba su nariz con la de Lucy-. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?... eso era lo que te preguntaría.

De nuevo un beso apasionado entre los dos espíritus se hizo presente, no duro mucho ya que Tina se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de ambos.

.por favor hagan eso en un cuarto privado –Dijo ella poniendo una mano en la cintura y levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa Tina? ¿Celosa? –Bunny miraba el techo con toda la intención de seguir desafiándola. La pelirroja lo miro con odio.

-¿Quieres que te deje mas marcas de quemaduras en tu pelaje? –Pregunto sonriendo burlonamente. Bunny la miro igual con cierto odio.

-¿Quieres pelea?

-Perderías contra mí… Canguro…

-¿De verdad?... Flamita…

-¡Por el amor a Manny! –Dijo Tom levantando las manos-. ¡Cásense y punto, soldaditos del amor!

Todos se rieron ante el comentario mientras Tina y Bunny solo podían sonrojarse.

-¡No me gusta Tina! –Grito Bunny.

-¡A mi no me gusta el Canguro! –Dijo enseguida Tina.

-Terminaran juntos –Le susurro Lucy a Jack sonriendo-. Yo lo se.

Jack se rió para tomar a su novia por la cintura y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pero las cosas apenas estaban comenzando. Apenas comenzaban para los espíritus y para los guardianes de la luna.

* * *

**PERDOOOOOÓN POR LA TARDANZA LECTORES! D:**

**De verdad lo siento por haberme tardado tanto , digamos que ahora con mi nuevo fan fic (I Believe in you) estaré actualizando un poco menos seguido jejeje... pero aquí esta por fin!**

**(Disculpen si no puedo dejarles su regalo, pero se me a complicado poder subir la imagen :/ Era una imagen de Lucy Wind)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	32. Nuevo objetivo

Dentro de la oscuridad, dentro de la cueva donde Pitch y Grim se escondían. Grim se la pasaba caminando de un lado a otro, muy frustrado y bastante enojado.

Por su cabeza solo pasaba la imagen de Lucy y esa mirada tan decidida, tan valiente… Ya no era una mirada cobarde.

-Maldita mocosa… -Grim retorció sus manos con una mueca de furia-. Te arrepentirás de todo lo que me has hecho.

-¿Y como lo harás? –Pitch apareció frente a el con una sonrisa burlona-. La chica es mucho mas fuerte que tu.

-Cállate, Black –Los ojos de Grim destellaron-. Las cosas tal vez se me complicaron, pero tengo un próximo plan.

-La chica ya es una guardiana –Replico Pitch-. Y ya no puedes meterte más en el corazón de Jack. Estas comenzando a perder.

-¡Cállate Black! –El grito de Grim sonó mas como el rugido de una bestia. Pitch solo se encogió un poco asustado, pero recupero su postura rápidamente. Grim respiro con furia mientras se calmaba-. Serás el rey de las pesadillas, pero como te lo dije antes, soy mas fuerte que tu.

Pitch hizo aparecer algo parecido a un espejo en el cual se miro.

-¿Y entonces? –Pregunto despreocupado, intentando no hacer caso a lo que su compañero le decía-. ¿Cuál es el siguiente plan?

-Los ejércitos.

Pitch inmediatamente dejo el espejo y miro sorprendido a Grim.

-¿Tan pronto?

-No queda de otra –Grim sonrió-. Además, ninguno de los espíritus se dio cuenta que nos dio el tiempo suficiente para que este estuviera completado, solo hace falta una cosa.

-Necesitamos una chispa de fuego –Pitch sonrió y se cruzo de brazos.

-Exactamente. Estamos cerca del Verano…

-Bien, entonces prepárate Grim –Pitch dio un chasquido e hizo aparecer muchos caballos-pesadilla, pero estos eran diferentes… tenían algo parecido a una armadura oscura y en sus pesuñas había un rubí incrustado-. Se a quien debemos pedirle tal favor…

-Tina Fire…

En otro lugar, en el frío Polo norte. Los guardianes se recuperaban de sus leves heridas, habían pasado varias semanas sin poder descansar del todo, apenas y el descanso en el palacio de Tooth les había recuperado unas cuantas energías

-Al fin… -Susurro Rick sentándose a un lado de Lucy, quien jugaba con un pequeño duende.

-¿Todo bien con Tooth? –Pregunto Lucy sonriendo.

-Si, por fin pude hacer que dejara de estar molesta conmigo.

-Eso es bueno –Lucy dejo al pequeño duende y este se fue corriendo con una amplia sonrisa-. Me alegra que hayas terminado junto a Tooth.

-Muchas gracias –Rick se sonrojo.

-Recuerdo cuando me metía a espiar tu taller, me era divertido ver como suspirabas por el hada de los dientes.

-¡Shhhh! Prefiero que ella no sepa eso.

Ambos espíritus se rieron.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de mis dientes.

-Como ya había dicho, fue un encargo directo de MiM y Seraphina –Explico Rick-. No podía decirte nada, ya que Manny te lo diría personalmente.

Lucy sonrió y después se cruzo de piernas.

-Gracias por haber cuidado mis dientes todo este tiempo, Rick.

-No tienes que agradecer.

-¡Tina! ¡Espera un momento! –Escucharon a Lily hablar en voz alta. Ambos fueron a ver que sucedía y Tina solo se forcejeaba mientras intentaba salir por la puerta.

-¡Suéltame Lily! –Ordeno berrinchudamente-. ¡El verano viene! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!

-¡Entiende que no puede salir!

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Norte llego al lugar, cruzado de brazos, junto con Bunnymund-. ¿Por qué tantos gritos?

-Hoy es el solsticio de Verano y yo no estoy haciendo mi trabajo –Explico Tina, aun forcejeándose con su hermana.

-¿Sabes lo peligroso que es?

-¡Por el amor de Manny! ¡Se cuidarme sola Lily!

-Déjala irse, Lily –Dijo Norte amablemente-. Si mañana es su solsticio lo mejor es que vaya.

-Pero…

-¡HA! –Soltó una carcajada para después zafarse de su hermana-. ¡En tu cara!

Norte se acerco a la pelirroja y le dio una esfera mágica.

-Si tienes problemas, regresa inmediatamente al taller ¿De acuerdo? –Tina torció los ojos y tomo la esfera.

-A Burgess –Le susurro a la esfera y luego la lanzo, abriendo el portal mágico-. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Tina paso el portal mágico y desapareció.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea dejarla ir sola? –Le pregunto Bunny.

-No, por eso tú la acompañaras –Norte se rió y le dio otra esfera mágica.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Anda, ve –Le ordeno-. Cuídala mucho.

-Oye, conejo –Bunny miro a Lily-. Te encargo mucho a mi hermanita.

Bunny solo bufo molesto, zapateo el piso con su pata creando un agujero y salto por este.

-Por lo general Bunny hubiera sido de aquellos que hubieran negado varias veces el ir a cuidar a Tina –Dijo Lucy-. Y sin embargo, acepto una vez y se fue.

-Todo es parte de un plan –Respondió pícaramente, Rose, recargada en una pared. Rose miro a Norte y le guiño un ojo, en signo de complicidad, Norte le devolvió el guiño.

Lucy tardo un momento en comprender de que se trataba todo eso, Rose solo pudo mostrarle una cajita con un contenedor para 10 dardos con un corazón en la punta. Faltaban 3.

-Uno fue usado contigo y Jack, otro con Pérez y Tooth y el otro… -Rose se rió pícaramente.

Lucy abrió sus ojos de par en par y sonrío, deseando estar espiando a ambos espíritus y ver que era lo que sucedía.

Al llegar a Burgess, Tina lo primero que hizo fue suspirar aliviada y se sacudió los largos cabellos rojos. Sonrió muy feliz de estar haciendo algo que verdaderamente le gustaba.

Apenas estaba siendo el amanecer.

Tina se sacudió los blancos shorts y luego se acomodo la blusa de tirantes. Bajo al pasto y comenzó a prepararse para su trabajo. Bunny solo la espiaba entre los arbustos, muy sigilosamente.

-"A decir verdad… es linda cuando sonríe…" –Pensó Bunny al ver aquella sonrisa dibujada en la cara del espíritu del verano.

-Veamos, primero será Burgess –Comenzó a decir Tina-. Después hare que el calo se extienda en las playas de California y Nuevo México. Espero no pasarme con el calor este año… -Tina se rió delicadamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Bunny se sonrojo al verla de esa manera ¿De verdad esa era Tina?

Tina unió sus manos e hizo una pequeña onda de calor, acerco sus rojos labios a esta pequeña onda que flotaba en sus manos. Le soplo suavemente y la onda salió al cielo, atravesó un poco las nubes y en ese instante el cielo se torno de un hermoso color rojizo-anaranjado, dando entrada al caluroso verano.

-Bien, ahora, transmitamos las ondas a las partes que tendrán más calor –Tina creo un pequeño globo terráqueo de fuego en el cual comenzó a concentrar calor en diferentes partes del mundo.

Tina siguió con su trabajo, se veía muy alegre al hacerlo.

Bunny al ver que no había peligro alrededor, opto mejor por irse al taller. Sonrió levemente y se dio vuelta. Por accidente piso una rama, el miro donde debería estar Tina, ya no estaba. Trago saliva y se volteo dispuesto a irse.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?! –Pregunto a unos centímetros de la cara de Bunny, una Tina muy enfadada y roja de la cara.

-¡Hey! –Bunny salto del susto-. ¡No te aparezcas así!

-¡Responde mi pregunta Canguro!

-¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo no soy un canguro?!

-¡Nunca! ¡Ahora responde!

-¡Vine a cuidarte! –Bunny se puso rojo pero tenia una expresión enojada en su cara.

-Gracias puedo cuidarme sola –Bunny frunció el ceño.

-Eres una mala agradecida.

-Eres un canguro apestoso.

-Vanidosa.

-Gruñón.

-Fastidiosa.

-Tarado.

Ante cada insulto, ambos se iban acercando más, hasta quedar a unos pequeñísimos centímetros el uno del otro. Bunny sintió el calor corporal de Tina cerca de el y Tina solo sintió el suave pelaje del Pooka.

-Seria más cómodo que te alejaras de mi –Dijo Tina mirándolo a los ojos.

-No lo hare… -Contesto Bunny mientras sentía el aliento de la chica tan cerca de el.

Tina comenzó a sentir algo en su estomago, eran como si miles de mariposas revolotearan. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y comenzaba aponerse un poco nerviosa. Lo mismo pasaba con Bunnymund.

-Aster Bunnymund, aléjate de mí –Repitió de nuevo Tina.

-Ya te dije que no lo hare…

Los centímetros comenzaban a agotarse, solo un pequeño paso adelante, un mínimo movimiento al frente y los labios de ambos quedarían juntos.

Tina se separo bruscamente al sentir como algo la tomaba por atrás y la comenzaba a jalar con fuerza. Ella volteo como pudo y visualizo 5 caballos-pesadilla frente a ella y un enorme dragón negro que la tenia entre sus garras.

-¡Suéltame! –Grito y enseguida hizo que las llamas salieran de su cuerpo. Pero no hubo ningún resultado efectivo.

-¡TINA! –Bunny lanzo sus boomerangs atinándole a 4 corceles, corría detrás de ella con fuerza. Intento darle al dragón, pero este desviaba sus ataques ágilmente-. ¡Suéltala!

Uno de los corceles se volteo salvajemente contra Bunny y lo golpeo con fuerza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡BUNNY! –Grito Tina para después desaparecer en lo profundo del bosque junto al gran dragón.

* * *

**Disculpen por no haber actualizado antes! D: Pero no tenia idea de como comenzar este capitulo y cuando tuve la idea, a**** la bendita inspiración, de le ocurre llegar cuando le place la gana! Hahaha**

**Intentare tardarme menos! :s**

**También me gustaría pedirles que lean mi nuevo fan fic (si no lo han leído) I believe in you :) Gracias.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	33. La muerte de una flama

Bunnymund despertó con un dolor horrible en su cabeza, el golpe realmente le había dolido.

-¡Tina! –Bunny se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor mientras gritaba el nombre de la morena. Comenzó a preocuparse al no encontrar ningún rastro de Tina.

Rápidamente tomo la esfera mágica que Norte le había dado y la agito.

-¿Qué pasa Bunny? –Se escucho la voz de Norte.

-¡Es Tina! –Respondió alterado-. ¡Se la llevaron! ¡Ese mal nacido de Pitch!

-Tranquilízate Bunnymund, vamos inmediatamente para allá –Norte corto la transmisión y Bunny solo pudo intentar respirar mientras seguía buscando a Tina por todas partes.

Paso un minuto y un gran portal se abrió en el cielo, por donde Norte y compañía llegaron montados en el trineo. Aterrizaron y Bunny se acerco corriendo.

-¡Tardaron mucho! –Exclamo enojado.

-¡Tranquilo Bunny! –Le dijo Lucy bajando del trineo-. ¿Qué paso?

-Tina y yo estábamos… -Bunny se interrumpió y evadió lo del, casi, beso entre el y Tina-. Estábamos discutiendo cuando un dragón la atrapo y se le llevo. Un corcel negro me golpeo y quede inconsciente.

-¡Tina! –Gritaba Lily con desesperación por todas partes-. ¡TINA!

El espíritu de la primavera se acerco muy enojada a Bunny le dio un golpe en el hombro. Bunny exclamo del dolor y se tomo el hombro.

-¡Idiota! –Lily daba un aire de querer llorar-. ¡Te dije que la cuidaras!

Bunny no supo que contestar y miro al suelo avergonzado.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Pregunto Pérez. Norte estaba por hablar pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Hay que rescatarla! –Bunny tomo la palabra.

-¿Alguna idea de donde esta?

-Yo se donde esta –Tom inspeccionaba el suelo con delicadeza y pronto encontró un poco de arena negra. La olfateo como si fuera un perro y después la espolvoreo sobre el suelo-. Se a donde ir.

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué? ¿Creen que lo único que se hacer son bromas? –El se rió-. Por algo soy un espíritu elegido por Manny. Ahora síganme.

Tom comenzó a correr y todos lo seguían por detrás. Era hora de buscar a Tina.

Lejos, en un lugar muy oscuro. Tina comenzó a parpadear con fuerza intentando encontrar algo en la oscuridad, intento moverse pero sus muñecas y tobillos estaban atados por unas cadenas contra la pared. Ella se incendio a propósito iluminando el lugar, miro las jaulas en el techo y se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de cueva. Miro los grilletes que sostenían sus manos y tobillos y sobre calentó la temperatura de su cuerpo esperando que los grilletes se derritieran ante el calor. No lo hicieron.

-Es mejor que no intentes hacer nada –Dijo Pitch sentado en una roca que tenia forma de trono-. Es inútil, los grilletes no son normales.

-Pitch… -Dijo Tina con un tono de odio.

-Hola señorita Fire –Saludo Grim con una amplia sonrisa en su cara-. ¿Esta lista?

-¿Lista? –Tina se extraño y levanto una ceja.

-Para ayudarnos, claro esta.

Tina soltó una fuerte carcajada de burla.

-¿Ayudarte? ¡Ni en mis sueños!

-¿Quién dijo que lo harías por las buenas? –Grim sonrió de una forma tétrica y eso provoco que Tina sintiera un poco de miedo ante aquello-. No le demos mas vueltas a esto ¿Si?

Grim hizo aparecer una cuchilla que enterró sin previo aviso y sin compasión en el pecho de Tina. La chica lanzo un grito ahogado al cielo mientras intentaba con desesperación liberarse de sus ataduras.

-¿Qué pasa Tina? ¿Tienes miedo? –Pitch sonrió mientras acariciaba a un corcel y hacia aparecer una copa de color plateado-. Dicen que no puedes matar a un inmortal… Comprobémoslo.

Tina no paraba de gritar mientras Grim le hundía más el cuchillo en el pecho. Se forcejeaba con fuerza y sentía como el sudor le recorría el cuerpo.

Grim saco la cuchilla y Tina comenzó a jadear con fuerza mientras miraba el suelo.

-Eres una llorona –Le dijo burlonamente Grim mientras tomaba bruscamente a Tina de la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos-. Desde que eres una humana.

-Eres un… maldito… -Respondió con odio.

-Siempre lo e sido –Dijo con cierto aire de orgullo-. Dime algo ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar?...

-¿Recuerdas tu pasado? –Grim volvió a enterrar la cuchilla-. ¿Recuerdas el pueblo? ¿Recuerdas a tu familia? ¿Recuerdas a esos niños?

Tina volvió a gritar.

-¿Recuerdas las llamas? Todos morían pero tú… tú no te quemabas con las llamas…

-Cállate… -Suplico Tina mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Recuerdas a Tommy? ¿Recuerdas a Clark? ¿Recuerdas a Flox?

-Cállate… -La lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos y estas le quemaban las mejillas, dejándole marcas de quemaduras graves.

-Solo una chispa… -Susurro Pitch sonriendo.

-¿No recuerdas las llamas y los gritos?

-¡CÁLLATE! –Grito con fuerza mientras se envolvía en llamas y dejaba escapar lagrimas rojas de sus ojos.

Grim quito la cuchilla del pecho de Tina y se alejo de ella. Pitch al contrario se acerco con al copa en la mano y la acerco con la intención de almacenar en esta las lágrimas de la chica. Tina lloraba sin consolación y Pitch tomo varias gotas rojas.

-Tenemos lo que queremos… ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

-Muy fácil Pitch… -Grim se acerco de nuevo a la chica. Tomo la cuchilla e hizo que tomara una forma diferente, ahora era mas una espada de dos hojas muy afilada.

-¡HAZ QUE PARE! –Gritaba Tina con desesperación llorando-. ¡QUIERO QUE PARE!

-Parara… -Grim enterró con brutalidad la espada en el pecho de Tina y la atravesó. Esta solo abrió los ojos de par en par y las flamas cesaron, las lágrimas volvieron a ser transparentes y dejo caer todo el peso de su cuerpo mientras seguía atada contra la pared.

-Vámonos de aquí… -Pitch y Grim desaparecieron con la copa en manos dejando a una muy mal herida Tina sola. Ella aun tenía un brillo que alumbraba en la oscuridad, pero era muy débil.

-Supongo que es el adiós… -Se dijo muy débilmente. Tina dejo escapar un suspiro muy cansado y al momento las cadenas se desvanecieron dejándola caer al suelo-. Y lo peor… Será sola…

-Tina… -Escucho a lo lejos. Ella agudizo su oído para escuchar quien la llamaba-. ¡Tina! –Escucho de nuevo-. ¡TINA!

Era la voz de Bunnymund.

-Canguro… -Dijo ella.

Los guardianes llegaron al lugar y se encontraron con Tina en el suelo.

-¡TINA! –Grito Lily y Bunny corriendo a ella. Bunny se arrodillo y la tomo entre sus brazos, Lily quito con delicadeza la espada y luego la arrojo lejos. Se acerco a su hermana llorando.

-Hermana… -Tina sonrió al verla-. Lily…

-Tina, perdón, no debí de haberte dejado sola… yo…

-Tranquila, esta bien –Dijo ella. El poco brillo que le quedaba se hizo más pequeño.

-Tina… -Tina alzo su mirada y se encontró con los verdes ojos de Bunny, estaban siendo invadidos por las lágrimas.

-Gracias por todo… Canguro apestoso… -Bunny acomodo a la chica en sus rodillas y la miro con tristeza.

-Eres una orgullosa… -Dijo y después la beso. Tina al principio se sorprendió bastante pero después siguió con el beso.

-Soy alérgica al amor… -Dijo separándose de Bunny-. O al menos lo era…

Lily seguía llorando mientras veía a su hermana morir. Su brillo desapareció un poco más.

-No llores, tonta –Le pidió con ternura-. Recuerda que no puedes matar el alma de un fénix.

-Hermana, te voy a extrañar.

-Siempre estaré contigo… Lily… -Tina miro a sus compañeros, luego a su hermana y finalmente a Bunny-. Gracias…

Exclamo antes de dar un último suspiro y que su brillo se apagara completamente. Lily lloro con mas fuerza mientras se abrazaba a si misma, Bunny abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de la chica y comenzó a llorar.

-Te amo… -Susurro mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Tina.

* * *

**Don´t cry... Don´t Cry... ¡DON´T CRY! TT_TT Hasta yo misma e llorado escribiendo esto...**

**Espero les guste este triste capitulo D': Se fue Tina Fire, un momento de silencio...**

**Disculpen si no e actualizado con rapidez :( espero que esto cambie y pueda darles mas capítulos sin tanta demora.**

**Bueno, me despido. No olviden dejar un review.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	34. Venganza

Todos salieron de ese oscuro lugar, Bunny llevaba en brazos a Tina. Todos iban callados.

Al llegar a la superficie caminaron un poco mas, iban guiados por Lily. Llegaron a una parte del bosque donde la luz del sol resplandecía hermosamente. Bunny dejo muy delicadamente a Tina en el suelo y Lily con su poder hizo florecer muchos tulipanes y rosas.

Los espíritus tomaron un momento de silencio mientras miraban el cuerpo apagado y sin vida de Tina. Bunny se alejo un poco del lugar y se quedo sentado junto a un árbol mientras miraba el suelo.

-Eran sus flores favoritas… -Comento Lily sentándose a un lado del pooka. Bunny medio sonrío y después siguió mirando el suelo.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerla solo un poco mas –Confeso-. Si hay algo que me llamaba la atención era como había llegado a ser el espíritu del verano.

-Aun que se lo hubieras preguntado, no te hubiera contestado nunca… -Lily miro el cielo-. Nosotras no fuimos elegidas como si nada… Fue muy dolorosa tanto para ella como para mí.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-El día que Tina y yo cumpliríamos 19 años, paso un accidente en el pueblo donde vivíamos… -Las imágenes comenzaron a ser recordadas por Lily.

_Recuerdo que iríamos a ver a Flox, una gran amiga nuestra. Al principió Tina se negaba ya que ella no quería celebrar su cumpleaños con todos los demás._

_Desde muy pequeña a Tina le gustaba mucho el jugar con fuego, mirar los atardeceres y sentir la brisa del verano en su cara. Era lo que mas amaba. Algunos chicos siempre se la pasaban molestándola, diciéndole gitana o bruja._

_El día de nuestro cumpleaños los niños tomaron a Tina por la fuerza y comenzaron a apedrearla. Tina se refugio en un granero y los chicos, burlándose de ella, prendieron fuego al granero gritándole que si tanto le gustaba el fuego, que se quemara en el._

_Tina busco por donde poder escapar pero encontraba ningún lugar por donde salir._

_Mientras Tina intentaba escapar, varios bandoleros comenzaron a saquear el pueblo. Yo me escondí donde pude y los ladrones tomaron de excusa el fuego del granero para comenzar a incendiar de igual forma todo el pueblo._

_Miraba con dolor como todos morían y las llamas consumían el lugar que alguna vez había sido mi hogar._

_Tina salió como pudo del granero y lo primero que vio fue el fuego consumiendo la aldea, ese día por primera vez le dio miedo lo que ella más amaba…_

_Tina intento ayudar a dos hermanos en especifico: Tommy y Clark. Ambos estaban atrapados en su casa. Mi hermana entro a ayudarlos pero no pudo hacer nada ya que frente a sus ojos pudo ver como parte del techo cayo sobre ellos. Ella se quedo petrificada ante esto. No se percato que otro pedazo de techo también caería sobre ella, pero… cuando cayo sobre Tina, el fuego no le hacia daño, era como si su cuerpo fuera parte de las flamas._

_Salió asustada mientras veía a la gente morir, mientras veía al pueblo consumirse en el fuego._

_En medio de las llamas se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar con amargura y dolor. Yo salí de mi escondite y me percate que de igual forma las llamas no me hacían daño._

_Busque a Tina y cuando la encontré corrí a abrazarla._

_-Tina, no estas sola, estoy contigo –Le dije consolándola. Las lagrimas de sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, eso me dio un poco de miedo, pero a pesar de eso no me separe de ella._

_En medio de las llamas la luna nos hablo. Nos dio la oportunidad de ser espíritus y que protegeríamos a los niños del mundo con nuestros poderes._

_Yo lo dude, pero Tina acepto sin balbucear. Después yo igual acepte y ambas nos convertimos en los espíritus de la primavera y el verano._

-Desde ese día, Tina no volvió a ser la misma pero se juro que no volvería dejar morir a alguien de la forma en que habían muerto las personas de nuestro pueblo.

-Tina… -Bunny sonrió.

-Yo también la extraño Bunny…

-¿Sabes por que tenia esas marcas de quemaduras en sus mejillas?

-Pitch y Grim buscaban algo con el fuego de su interior –Explico Lily-. Cuando Tina derrama lagrimas que la queman es por algo muy doloroso para ella. Nunca derrama lagrimas de este tipo a menos que sea recordando lo que sucedió aquel día en el pueblo. Ella sabe que no debe de hacerlo si no…

Lily se interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si no, el fuego de su alma sale por sus lágrimas… -Lily se levanto de golpe-. ¡Se que es lo que buscaban Pitch y Grim!

-¿De verdad?

Lily ignoro al pooka y corrió a buscar a los demás espíritus. Bunny la siguió un poco extrañado.

-¡Norte! –Dijo ella acercándose al barbón-. ¡Buscan revivir el ejército de pesadillas!

-¿De que hablas Lily? –Se extraño Norte al escuchar a la chica.

-Pitch y Grim, lo que buscan hacer es revivir al ejercito de pesadillas. El ejército de sombras encerrado por Manny.

-No, no puede ser cierto –Norte abrió sus ojos de par en par-. La llave desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

-Bueno… Mi hermana era la llave…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es, es difícil de explicar… Digamos que la llama de un fénix puede abrir tanto las puertas del ejército de la oscuridad como el del ejército de la luz… Y Tina representaba esa llama.

-No puede ser… Hay que ir tras esos dos ¡Ahora! –Dijo Bunnymund acercándose con rapidez al trineo.

-No tan rápido Bunny… -Lo detuvo Pérez-. No sabemos si es una trampa o algo por el estilo…

Bunny se giro hacia el bruscamente y le apunto con uno de los boomerangs.

-Lo que menos quiero ahora es quedarme sentado a esperar que esos dos hagan de las suyas una vez mas… Si algo quiero ahora, es venganza… por Tina... Ahora al trineo y vamos tras esos dos… -Bunny fue el primero en subir al rojo vehículo. Cosa que asombro a todos.

-Bien, todos al trineo –Dijo Norte y junto a los demás subieron-. ¿A dónde hay que ir Lily?

-Al polo sur… ahí están…

Norte hizo que el trineo comenzara su viaje.

-Al polo sur –Susurro Norte a su portal mágico y lo lanzo al aire. El portal se abrió y lo atravesaron.

Era hora de cobrar los cabos sueltos con Pitch y Grim.

* * *

**Asadsdasdasdjad**

**Lo se, es muy corto xD pero debía subirlo! *u***

**No esperen actualización hasta el lunes... si me llega la inspiración... ejeeemm... xD **

**Hasta la próxima!**


	35. Ejércitos

Sophie se encontraba en su casa mientras miraba la lluvia caer por su ventana.

-¿Qué sucede Sophie? –Pregunto su hermano mientras tomaba algunos papeles.

-Se supone que hoy debería haber un hermoso sol en el cielo y el clima debería ser cálido…

Jamie se acerco y miro por la ventana.

-Tal vez Tina Fire se durmió este verano –Dijo riendo.

-Eso es pero… -Sophie suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba por la ventana.

Los espíritus llegaron al Polo Sur, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y las ventiscas de aire eran fuertes y heladas. Bunny odiaba el frío pero por el dolor y deseo de venganza que sentía era el más erguido de todos.

-¡Por allá! –Lily señalo una montaña cubierta de nieve. Había la entrada de una cueva y Norte aterrizo el trineo a las afueras de la entrada.

-¿Es aquí adentro? –Pregunto Bunny acercándose a la oscura cueva.

-Si…

Antes de que Bunny entrara completamente a la cueva una enorme sombra lo golpeo con fuerza. La sombra era Pitch.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa por entrar? –Pregunto burlonamente.

-¡Hazte a un lado! –Dijo Bunny dando un brinco para ponerse de pie.

Pitch se rió e hizo aparecer una gran guadaña negra que desprendía arena negra. Bunny soltaba humo por las orejas y saco sus boomerangs.

-No entiendo –Pitch seguía sonriendo-. Están aquí en vez de ir a remediar el problema del verano.

-¿Qué?

-Miles de niños se están decepcionando de ver la lluvia caer por sus ventanas, esperaban ver el sol resplandecer, esperaban poder salir a jugar con muchísima alegría, me pregunto por que Tina no habrá hecho entrar el verano –Pitch se interrumpió y se rió-. Ups, lo e recordado, por que esta muerta.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO DESGRACIADO! –Bunny le lanzo uno de sus boomerangs. Pitch los esquivo.

-Tranquilo Bunnymund, que tu poder, el poder de todos ustedes es muy débil.

-Lo dudo mucho –Lucy se rió-. Los niños creen en nosotros.

-¿De verdad? –Pitch sonrió de lado-. ¿Entonces por que no tantas luces en el mundo?

Pitch hizo aparecer un globo terráqueo donde se veían unas pequeñas luces, eran menos de la mitad y resplandecían muy tenuemente. Norte hizo una mueca de confusión.

-Sin luz, la oscuridad puede reinar con facilidad –Explico Pitch sin dejar de sonreír-. Olvídense de salvar al mundo, la edad oscura pronto entrara…

Pitch desapareció en una gran ola de arena negra.

-Hay que entrar –Dijo Jack-. Hay que detenerlos.

-Pues que esperamos, hay que hacerlo ya mismo –Bunny apenas termino de hablar y corrió a la cueva muy enojado.

-¡Bunnymund! –Tooth lo intento detener pero este ya estaba lejos.

-Sigámoslo –Lucy saco su arco y preparo algunas flechas antes de entrar junto con los demás.

La cueva estaba un tanto oscura, había algunas antorchas dentro que iluminaban tenuemente. Las recorrieron hasta llegar a una especie de escaleras que bajaban. Bunny no tardo en bajar por estas, a pesar de que sus compañeros lo intentaron detener sin éxito alguno.

Al llegar al final de estas llegaron a un pequeño palco dentro de un enorme lugar donde había miles de estatuas con una armadura negra y sostenían diferentes armas en sus manos. Todo era iluminado por una enorme lámpara de cristal dorado en el centro.

Eran los ejércitos oscuros.

-Aquí están… -Susurro Lily al ver las estatuas a su alrededor.

-¡Guardianes! –Grito Grim desde otro palenque al otro lado del lugar. En este había algo parecido a una roca con varias inscripciones en otro idioma y en la punta tenia un hueco en forma de triangulo-. ¡Que agradable sorpresa!

-Déjate de idioteces –Bunny saco sus boomerangs-. ¡Ven aquí y pelea!

Grim se rió y Pitch apareció a su lado con el frasco lleno de las lágrimas de Tina. Lily soltó un gruñido.

-Tranquilo Bunnymund… -Pitch sonrió y derramo el liquido en el hueco de la roca-. Pronto tendrás muchas personas para golpear.

El liquido pronto se esparció por la roca, bajo al suelo iluminando muchas líneas que estaban en el suelo y las paredes. Las líneas dejaron de brillar y algo parecido a un crujido sonó.

Los guardianes prepararon sus armas.

El crujido de nuevo se escucho, dos veces más…

-Despierten –Ordeno Pitch y de inmediato las estatuas comenzaron a moverse dejando caer algo de polvo. Movieron las armas y se inclinaron ante Pitch y Grim.

Grim rió sádicamente.

-Han sido despertados –Dijo Norte mientras miraba a las estatuas. Estas se levantaron y se volvieron hacia sus rivales apuntándoles con sus diferentes armas.

-Ahora que hacemos… -Susurro Rose al ver los miles de guerreros-. Son demasiados…

-Te diré que vamos a hacer –Bunny giro ágilmente su boomerang-. Vamos a destruir estas cosas y le patearemos el trasero a Grim y Pitch, tan fuerte, que no volverán a sentarse.

A Pérez se le escapo una carcajada, nadie le siguió la risa así que el ratón prosiguió a callarse.

-No será nada fácil, Bunny –Lily frunció el ceño-. Son millones contra nosotros. Además los ejércitos oscuros no son nada fáciles de vencer.

-¡Guardianes! –Grito Pitch sonriendo-. ¡Les damos una última oportunidad! Ríndanse y les prometemos una muerte rápida, de lo contrario les aseguro que será lenta y dolorosa.

Una flecha le rozo la cabeza, de no haber sido por que la esquivo, esta le hubiera atravesado el cráneo.

-¡Nos rendimos! –Grito sarcásticamente Lucy apuntándole con su arco-. ¡Vamos! ¡Acércate!

-Como ustedes quieran –Pitch chasqueo los dedos y varios corceles de arena negra y dragones aparecieron-. Ataquen.

-Buena suerte a todos –Dijo Tom sacando su martillo y golpeándolo contra su puño suavemente-. Esto no será fácil.

Los guardianes saltaron y comenzaron a pelear en diferentes áreas contra los enemigos. Lucy, Jack, Tooth y Rose peleaban por aire contra los corceles y dragones mientras que Norte, Tom, Pérez, Lily y Bunny peleaban por tierra contra los guerreros oscuros.

-Me encargare de callar el viento –Dijo Pitch sacando su guadaña. Grim solo asintió con su cabeza mientras se acomodaba para ver la pelea.

El rey de las pesadillas se lanzo al aire y se acerco a Lucy. Le intento golpear con la guadaña pero la chica fue muy ágil esquivando el golpe y deteniendo la guadaña con su arco. Pitch la miraba fijamente y ella recordó la vida pasada de Pitch Black.

-Kozmotis… -Exclamo logrando hacer que Pitch abriera sus ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿Cómo me has dicho?

-Kozmotis, te he llamado por tu nombre verdadero.

Pitch intento volver a golpear a Lucy pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Mi nombre es Pitch Black.

-No es verdad –Ella golpeo la guadaña e intento golpear a Pitch, pero este esquivo el golpe-. Tu nombre es Kozmotis Pitchiner, vi tus memorias.

Pitch se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, la miraba fijamente.

-¿Pero como…?

-Estuve con Seraphina Pitchiner.

La cara de Pitch cambio a una de furia.

-¡Mientes! –Pitch golpeo a Lucy pero esta resistió el golpe-. ¡Seraphina fue asesinada por el rey de la luna!

-¡No es verdad! –Lucy devolvió el golpe-. ¡Seraphina esta viva! ¡No dejes que las pesadillas te engañen!

-¡Jamás me han engañado!

-¡CLARO QUE LO HACEN! ¡KOZMOTIS!

Pitch la miro confundido.

-Kozmotis… Seraphina, tu hija esta viva. No tienes por que estar solo, puedes volver a verla…

Grim escucho los gritos en particular de Lucy y Pitch y su mirada se dirigió a ellos.

-Oh no, no conseguirás que Pitch se libere de las pesadillas –Se dijo a si mismo entrecerrando los ojos-. Mejor intervengo en eso.

Grim desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de Lucy y tomarla por la coleta de caballo con fuerza.

-¿Te diviertes? –Le pregunto a Lucy. Esta gruño-. No conseguirás nada…

-Kozmotis, Seraphina esta viva –Volvió a repetir Lucy, logro que la paciencia de Grim se agotara y con fuerza la lanzo contra el suelo. Pero también había conseguido algo en particular… Pitch comenzó a dudar de lo que para el, era la verdad.

* * *

**Disculpen mucho la tardanza lectores :c**

**Prometo recompensarles con doble capitulo, hoy mismo :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	36. ¿Listo para regresar a casa?

Lucy se levanto con dificultad del suelo y esquivo el ataque de uno de los guerreros oscuros.

-No dejes que te engañen Pitch –Le dijo fríamente Grim-. Son solo mentiras. ¿Pitch?

Pitch no le prestaba atención mientras su mirada estaba perdida y el estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-_Ahora… Ahora que lo pienso… No recuerdo casi nada… Nada… -_Se decía a si mismo en sus pensamientos intentando recordar lo que había sucedido en la ciudad dorada-. _Seraphina puede estar… ¿Viva?..._

-¡Pitch! –Lo saco de sus pensamientos Grim-. ¡Reacciona!

Pitch retomo su postura e intento alejar todos esos pensamientos, pero la duda era tan profunda que no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor y dudar sobre todo.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Pérez ayudando a Lucy para que se levantara.

-Eso creo -Lucy se levanto y se sacudió, volvió a esquivar un ataque y golpeo a uno de los guerreros.

-Son muy fuertes –Pérez pego su espalda a la de Lucy.

-Entonces trabajemos en equipo –Ella sonrió y junto a Rick comenzaron a golpear a los guerreros a su alrededor mientras se cuidaban las espaldas entre ambos.

El ejército era demasiado fuerte, combinándolo con los corceles y dragones, era muy difícil ganarles. Los guardianes fueron cediendo poco a poco hasta quedar todos en el centro del enorme lugar, estaban rodeados, tanto por el aire como por el suelo, era imposible escapar.

Grim comenzó a aplaudir.

-Gran trabajo –Se burló-. Ustedes acaban de perder, no hay escapatoria.

Lucy miro a Pitch, este de nuevo tenia su mirada perdida. Se dio cuenta que había resultado lo que ella había hecho.

-¡Kozmotis! –Grito ella, llamando la atención de Pitch-. ¡No te engañes más! No estas solo.

Grim frunció el ceño y miro de una manera tan furiosa a Lucy, pero Pitch solo la miraba con una mirada que tenia una mezcla de confusión e indecisión.

-Mátenlos –Ordeno Grim para evitar que todo se saliera de control. Los guerreros se abalanzaron contra los espíritus, estos se protegieron entre si esperando lo peor.

Ningún golpe sucedió, y al abrir los ojos estaban sobre el palco de la entrada, habían 3 personas frente ellos. Una chica con un largo cabello negro y un hermoso vestido verde al costado derecho, un chico de cabello castaño claro que le llegaba a los hombros y una capucha de color azul mar, al costado izquierdo, y en el medio de estos dos un hombrecito con un báculo dorado en la mano.

-¿Llegamos muy tarde? –Pregunto Ken volteando a ver a los guardianes.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son? –Pregunto Jack al verlos.

-¡MiM, Ken, Seraphina! –Respondió Lucy al verlos.

-Hola Lucy –Seraphina sonrió-. Venimos a ayudarlos, parecía que necesitaban ayuda.

-Los guardianes de la luna –Exclamo Tooth al verlos.

MiM sonrió mirando a todos y Meme lo saludo con la mano.

-Hola viejo amigo –Saludo Manny.

-Vaya –Grim sonrió-. Es un honor tenerlos aquí.

Seraphina volteo a verlo, lo inspecciono con la mirada y después sus ojos se desviaron para encontrarse con los amarillentos ojos de Pitch Black.

-Papá –Dijo ella mirándolo. Grim se sintió amenazado y miro a Pitch esperando que este no le hiciera caso.

-¿Por qué me has llamado así? –Pregunto Pitch secamente.

-¿No me recuerdas? –Pregunto Seraphina melancólicamente. Pitch entrecerró los ojos intentando reconocerla-. ¿Es que acaso no me contaras la historia de Sandman, esta noche?

Pitch abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar eso y pequeños recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Pitch se sacudió la cabeza y miro a Seraphina.

-¿Sheila? –Ella sonrió al escuchar que su padre la llamaba por su nombre después de años.

-Pitch –Intento hablar con el Grim-. No te dejes engañar, no es tu hija. No es Seraphina.

Pitch se volteo hacia el bruscamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo una hija? –Pregunto extrañado-. ¿Cómo sabes que su nombre era Seraphina?

Grim trago saliva y se hizo para atrás.

-Entonces ella si es mi hija… -Pitch miro de nuevo a Seraphina, esta le extendía la mano invitándolo a regresar. Pitch lo dudo pero comenzó a caminar hacia su hija-. Sheila… ¿De verdad eres tu?

Grim lo intento detener pero Pitch lo golpeo con fuerza y gruño dándole la advertencia de que no se acercara. Esa mirada le causo pavor a Grim.

Pitch siguió su camino y llego al lado de Seraphina.

-¿Estas listo para regresar a casa? –Pregunto Seraphina sonriendo tiernamente.

Pitch acerco lentamente su mano a la de su hija, lo dudo una vez, lo volvió a dudar, pero finalmente tomo la mano de Seraphina. Un horrible grito salió de Pitch, un líquido negruzco salió de su pecho, se derramo hasta el suelo y Pitch cayo de rodillas a un lado de su hija.

Todos lo miraron y se asombraron al ver a un hombre de rodillas, su piel era de un color normal, tenia un cabello negro, tenia solo un pantalón de color negro, pequeñas heridas es su pecho y en sus brazos. Ya no era mas Pitch Black, ahora era Kozmotis Pitchiner.

-Papá… -Seraphina se arrodillo y abrazo a su padre. Después de años al fin, hija y padre volvían a encontrarse.

-Sheila… -Hablo Kozmotis con una voz entre cortada y muy feliz a la vez.

-Te extrañe tanto…

Kozmotis se separo de su pequeña y le sonrió.

-Cuanto has crecido –Seraphina se rió levemente y luego Kozmotis miro a Manny, se arrodillo frente a el-. Merezco lo peor, MiM. Estoy dispuesto a enfrentar el castigo que tú me impongas.

-Kozmotis, has sido perdonado –Manny le sonrió y Kozmotis lo miro con asombro-. Además necesito un capitán del ejército dorado.

Kozmotis sonrió y Manny se acerco a el, puso su mano en su hombro y una armadura dorada se creo en Kozmotis.

Kozmotis se levanto victorioso y miro a los guardianes pidiéndoles perdón con la mirada. Sobre todo a Bunnymund y a Lily. Después de ello su mirada se dirigió a Grim.

Grim se rió cínicamente, estaba nervioso, se le notaba, pero igual parecía muy confiado.

-Justo tenían que intervenir –Dijo mirando a los guardianes de la luna-. Pero no me importa, es mas, es mejor que trabaje sin Pitch Black. Después de todo, en mi cuerpo hay espació para mas pesadillas.

El líquido negruzco se elevo y salió disparado hacia Grim, este levanto sus manos y el extraño líquido entro en su cuerpo. Eran las pesadillas que se habían apoderado de Kozmotis. Grim movió su cuello levemente y después sonrió.

-Mas poder –Dijo casi tarareando-. No pueden contra mí, tengo un ejército y ustedes nada.

Kozmotis se paro con valentía e hizo aparecer su guadaña, pero ya no era una guadaña oscura, al contrario, era una guadaña blanca con oro y con una fina hoja de color dorado.

-MiM –Kozmotis miro a Manny-. ¿Dónde esta el ejercito del rey?

Manny señalo en báculo que traía.

-Pero necesitamos la chispa –Manny miro a los guerreros oscuros-. Tenemos que ganar tiempo.

-No se por que quieran ganar tiempo –Exclamo Tom-. Pero para eso estamos nosotros, y vaya que lo lograremos.

-Hagan lo posible por ganar tiempo –Manny miro el techo. Todos asintieron y una vez más se lanzaron a la batalla.

Ganar tiempo era fundamental en ese momento, la pregunta era ¿Por qué ganar tiempo?

Siguieron peleando con uñas y dientes, los guerreros oscuros parecían no cansarse y no parecían tener algún punto débil. Kozmotis peleaba con una agilidad tan asombrosa que era muy difícil imaginarse que el había sido Pitch Black. Kozmotis peleaba a lado de su hija, ambos hacían una increíble combinación.

Los guerreros oscuros nuevamente comenzaron a ganar terreno y Grim hizo aparecer aun más bestias de arena y humo, al igual que sombras. Parecía una guerra interminable.

-Hay que retroceder –Dijo Kozmotis al ver que iban perdiendo.

-¿Qué dices? –Jack golpeo a un corcel negro-. ¡No podemos echarnos para atrás!

-Has lo que dice, Jack –Hablo Seraphina-. Mi padre sabe lo que dice.

Resignados los guardianes comenzaron a retroceder, Kozmotis miro a MiM y Ken, quienes seguían en el palco.

-Ya esta –Dijo Ken-. Ella esta por llegar.

-¿Ella? –Pregunto Norte extrañado.

-Si -Manny sonrió y miro el techo. Estaba esperando la llegada de alguien pero ¿De quien?

* * *

**Segunda actualización! :3**

**Para que no digan que soy mala e.e... xD**

**¿Quién creen que sea "Ella"? :D**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	37. El regreso de un fénix

Los guardianes retrocedían mientras el ejército oscuro avanzaba hacia ellos, estaban por perder.

-¡Dense por vencidos de una buena vez! –Hablo Grim-. ¡No tienen oportunidad contra mí!

-Claro que la tenemos –Lo contradijo Manny-. Solo espera.

Grim se carcajeó tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡Por favor! ¡No pueden contra mí! ¡Yo mate a un inmortal! -Bunnymund lo miro con furia-. Demostré que se puede matar a un inmortal, ahora también los matare a ustedes.

-Lo dudo mucho –Ken no dejaba de sonreí y sus hombros temblaban levemente, estaba aguantando la risa.

-_¿De que rayos se ríe? _–Se pregunto Lucy al verlo.

-Digan lo que quieran –Grim sonrió confiado-. Ahora… ¡Mátenlos!

Las pesadillas, guerreros, sombras y demás se abalanzaron contra los guardianes, estos solo se protegieron con sus armas pero una enorme ráfaga de fuego detuvo a los ejércitos de Grim. El causante había sido una ave envuelta en llamas que volaba arriba de todos, eran un fénix.

-¿Un fénix? –Pregunto extrañado Bunny al ver el ave. El fénix chillo y voló hasta el suelo, hizo una pequeña explosión, sin dañar a los espíritus, para después desaparecer y dejar solo llamas alrededor, estas se comenzaron dispersar. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, había una chica en medio de todos, tenía unas plataformas blancas, un short del mismo color y una playera de color rojo sin tirantes. Su piel era morena y tenía un largo cabello de color rojo.

Todos la miraron asombrados…

-Bien, Grim, me rompiste mi camiseta favorita –Hablo ella sacudiéndose el cabello-. Y eso es algo que no pienso tolerar ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar ropa que no se queme con mi calor corporal?

Grim la miro con asombro, estaba petrificado al verla de nuevo… Era Tina Fire.

-¿Pero como… como has? –Balbuceo mirándola.

-Veras Grim –Ella sonrió y apoyo sus manos en su cintura-. Realmente no puedes matar a un inmortal, yo soy un fénix, es muy diferente a un inmortal y ¿Sabes que sucede cuando matas a un fénix? –Grim solo gruño levemente-. Así es, renacen y lo mejor es que… -Tina creo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo a Grim, este la esquivo-. La luz puede vencer a la oscuridad… y yo soy luz.

-Tina –Dijo Lily al verla, estaba impactada y muy feliz de verla, demasiado.

-Disculpa si no te lo dije antes Lily –Se disculpo Tina-. Pero prefería guardar en secreto lo del fénix.

Lily abrazo a su hermana.

-No importa, al menos estas bien –Tina sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, luego miro a Bunny.

-Canguro ¿Estabas llorando por mí? –Pregunto ella levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-¿Yo? –Bunnymund se hizo el desentendido-. ¡Por favor! Yo no estaba llorando, solo había polvo, mucho polvo, en mis ojos.

-Sabes que, cállate de una buena vez –Tina tomo a Bunny por la barbilla y lo beso. Los miraron sorprendidos-. Te escuche decir, "Te amo"

Bunny no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Por que es verdad –Dijo el-. Ahora te toca decirlo.

Tina se dio vuelta.

-Lo pensare –Dijo con la intención de hacer enojar al conejo, y en efecto, lo logro. Ella se rió y Bunnymund bufó molesto, siendo pareja o no, esos dos siempre se llevarían así.

Tina se acerco a Manny, le sonrió.

-Hola de nuevo, perdonen la tardanza –Se disculpo-. Pero tenia que solucionar lo del verano en el mundo.

-No tienes por que preocuparte –Manny acerco su báculo a ella-. ¿Quieres hacer el honor?

-Me encantaría –Tina sonrió ampliamente antes de acercar su mano a la punta del báculo dorado y tocarlo. Su mano desprendió una flama que fue absorbida por la luna de la punta.

Una resplandeciente luz dorada cubrió todo el lugar y cuando despareció había miles de guerreros que portaban una hermosa armadura dorada y armas del mismo color. Todos tenían el símbolo de la luna en sus armas y el peto dorado.

Al frente estaba Kozmotis, montando un hermoso corcel blanco que portaba una armadura dorada.

Wow… -Exclamo Lucy-. No sabía que tuvieras tanto poder…

-Y no solo eso –Tina guiño un ojo a su hermana-. Tina Fire, guardiana de la luz.

-Lily Flower –Hablo seguidamente su hermana-. Guardiana de la sabiduría.

-¿Qué? –Tooth se sorprendió-. ¿Ustedes son guardianas?

-Si, solo que nos gusta mantenerlo en secreto –Lily se rió-. No nos gusta decir que somos guardianas.

-Los ejércitos dorados –Grim gruño al ver el ejercito de Manny. Movió sus manos y creo un corcel oscuro con un tipo de armadura de color roja, sobre el estaba una representación de Pitch Black.

-Esta es la batalla final –Manny miro a Grim esperando que este diera la primera orden.

-Ni tú, ni tus guardianes saldrán con vida de esta –Grim se irguió elegantemente-. La edad oscura regresara, yo soy el rey de las pesadillas… ¡Ataquen!

El ejercito de Grim se lanzo contra el de MiM. Comenzó la verdadera batalla. La batalla por decidir el futuro del mundo entero.

Los guardianes no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y también comenzaron a atacar al ejército de Grim. Esta vez ya no era tan complicado, ahora tenían de su lado un ejército muy poderoso.

Peleaban con fuerza en diferentes puntos, mientras que Manny y Grim miraban desde sus respectivos palcos y los capitanes de ambos ejércitos peleaban entre si, Pitch Black contra Kozmotis Pitchiner.

Lucy golpeaba a diferentes corceles y sombras con la ayuda de Tina.

-Tina –Hablo Lucy en medio de la batalla.

-¿Qué pasa? –Tina intento no distraerse y evitar que la golpearan.

-Perdón, por lo del verano ¿Podemos ser amigas?

-¡Dragón a las 3 en punto! –Advirtió Tina. Lucy volteo rápidamente y le disparo una flecha al dragón de humo que estaba por atacarla-. ¡Creo que no es el momento de hacer amigos!

Lucy se rió y volvió a disparar una de sus flechas.

La batalla seguía entre ambos bandos, Grim estaba molesto, mucho y comenzó a crear más enemigos.

-Esto nunca va a acabar –Gruño Jack al ver los enemigos llegar.

Lucy volteo y miro a Grim entrecerrando los ojos, luego miro a su alrededor. Observo los guerreros oscuros y después los corceles y dragones negros.

-Esto será muy difícil… -Lucy bufo y saco mas flechas, esta vez tendría que usar su poder-. Jack, ¿Recuerdas el dragón de hielo?

Jack asintió.

-Creo que es hora de que repitamos eso…

-¿Estas loca? –Jack congelo dos corceles-. La última vez perdiste mucho poder.

-Es ahora o nunca.

Jack lo pensó más de un momento pero asintió.

-¿Crees poder crear alguna figura de hielo? –Pregunto Lucy y Jack sonrió maliciosamente-. ¡Hazlo!

Jack voló con Lucy detrás de él y con rapidez creo un gigante de hielo… a escala claro…

-Ahora, démosle una chispa de vida –Lucy y Jack se acercaron a la estatua helada, pero antes de que Lucy pudiera posar su mano, una sombra la embistió lanzándola lejos.

-¡Lucy! –Jack intento acercarse, pero una ola de arena negra no se lo permitió. Frente a el se formo un Jack Frost con ojos rojos y cabello oscuro-. Pero que rayos…

-¡Jack! –Lucy intento ir hacia Jack, pero Grim se apareció frente a ella evitándole el paso. Lucy gruño.

-No voy a permitir que interrumpas mis planes, no de nuevo –Grim creo una gran espada de color negro con rubíes incrustados y le apunto a Lucy.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? –Lucy movió su arco con agilidad-. Vamos, ataca.

-Tal como en ese día ¿Verdad…?

Grim corrió hacia Lucy para atacarla con su espada.

* * *

**La batalla final esta por desarrollarse! ****Nuestra queridísima Tina Fire regreso! :D**

**Y Selena9876, tengo otra historia en proceso aparte de esta (Igual de el origen de los guardianes) que se llama I Believe in you c: Si gustas pasa a leerla.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	38. Batalla final: Lucy Vs Grim

Grim ataco a Lucy con furia y ella se defendió con su arco, se movió con agilidad y golpeo al nuevo rey de las pesadillas en la pierna, este retrocedió pero volvió a atacar con el filo de su espada.

-Siempre tan hábil –Grim sonrío y golpeo a Lucy con la espada en una parte de su brazo. Lucy grito y evito un golpe directo, pero no pudo evitar que su única arma, su arco, se le cayera de las manos.

-Maldita sea… -Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se tomaba el brazo con fuerza.

-Has sido una verdadera molestia –Grim torció los ojos-. Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Pero ahora… -Grim hizo desaparecer la espada y creo una pequeña cuchilla, la misma con al que Lucy lo había matado-. No podré matarte, pero puedo hundirte en la oscuridad… Tal como tu lo hiciste ese día conmigo.

Grim se lanzo contra Lucy, la chica se movió con agilidad intentando a toda costa que el filo de la cuchilla no la tocara.

-Quédate quieta.

-No soy idiota –Lucy frunció su ceño y busco con una mirada rápida su arco. Estaba a unos metros de ella, seria difícil tenerlo de vuelta.

La batalla se desarrollaba alrededor de ellos dos, guerreros oscuros de Grim contra los guerreros dorados de MiM. Era una batalla tan fuerte que decidiría el destino de la nueva era.

Solo había una oportunidad de ganar y Lucy lo sabía.

-No eres tan poderoso –Dijo Lucy mirando con determinación a Grim-. Te vencí una vez y lo volveré a hacer.

-¡Por favor! –El se burlo-. Solo eres una chiquilla contra el nuevo rey de las pesadillas. A lado mío eres nada.

-Lo mismo debiste de haber pensado el día que te mate –Respondió Lucy-. Solo era una niña y aun así te apuñale, que esta sea una batalla justa Grim.

Grim chasqueo le lanzo la cuchilla a Lucy e hizo aparecer se espada nuevamente.

-Tal como ese día –Grim sonrío confiado-. Terminemos con esto.

-Como gustes.

Nuevamente la batalla comenzó, Grim tenía ventaja por mucho ya que su arma era más grande que la de Lucy y la guardiana tenia un brazo lastimado, pero había algo que tenia muy en cuenta Lucy y era el hecho de que no debía perder.

-¡Lenta! –Grim golpeo a Lucy en la pierna y esta cayo de rodillas. Grim la tomo de la cabeza con fuerza y le puso la cuchilla de la espada sobre su cuello-. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué dices?

Lucy gruño.

-Dile adiós al mundo que conoces, cuando despiertes no serás mas que otra sombra a mi servicio.

Lucy miro a su alrededor, todo se volvió lento, se volvió detallado. Sus amigos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, todos luchaban contra la oscuridad. Ella no podía perder, no ahora…

-No voy a morir… aun no –Exclamo con voz amarga y con un movimiento rápido se deslizo por entre las piernas de Grim.

Grim se volteo lo mas rápido que pudo y en ese instante Lucy le enterró la pequeña cuchilla en el pecho. El rey de las pesadillas dio unos pasos para atrás mientras sentía la cuchilla hundirse en su pecho.

Con rapidez, Lucy, tomo su arco y apunto a Grim.

-No… -Exclamo con sorpresa Grim-. No puedes ganarme…

-Lo siento… Ya lo hice –Lucy lanzo una flecha a Grim en el centro de su pecho y este cayo al suelo. De pronto las pesadillas se detuvieron al ver a su creador en el suelo.

Los guerreros oscuros pronto se convirtieron en solo arena negra.

-Todo termino –Susurro para si misma Seraphina.

-No puedes matarme… -Dijo con fuerza Grim mientras se intentaba levantar-. Soy la oscuridad, jamás podrás matarme…

-Tienes razón, no podemos matarte –MiM hablo detrás de el junto con todos los espíritus. Grim se sobre salto al verlos-. Pero puedo hacer lo que una vez ya se hizo.

MiM chasqueo los dedos y varios guerreros dorados se acercaron a Grim, lo tomaron por los brazos con fuerza y este se movía salvajemente.

-Serás encerrado en la luna por toda la eternidad.

-¡Nunca! –Grim pronto fue envuelto por una nube de humo negro y lanzo lejos a los guerreros que lo sostenían-. ¡Mientras haya oscuridad yo existiré! ¡Volveré! ¡Se los juro!

Grim dio un grito y desapareció junto con todas sus pesadillas.

-Se ha ido… -Dijo Rose mirando a todas partes.

-No hay de que preocuparse –Hablo Kozmotis-. Esta demasiado débil, no podrá hacer nada por un muy largo tiempo.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto inmediatamente Jack al notar la herida de Lucy en su brazo.

-Si, solo fui herida por Grim, pero estaré bien.

-Bueno, nuestro trabajo aquí termino –Dijo Ken sacando de un bolsillo un reloj de cuerda y mirándolo atentamente-. Es hora de volver.

MiM asintió.

-Pero antes… -Seraphina se acerco a Rose, Tom y Rick-. Estamos muy en deuda con ustedes por haber ayudado. Lucharon valientemente y demostraron tener las aptitudes de un guardián.

-Y por eso, tengo el gusto de decirles que han sido elegidos por mi –Continuo MiM-. ¿Aceptan ser guardianes y proteger a los niños del mundo cueste lo que cueste?

Los tres espíritus se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces, ahora son guardianes.

-Pasamos de ser solo 5 guardianes a ser 11 guardianes –Le susurro Tooth a Bunny. Este asintió feliz.

-Felicidades, guardianes –MiM dio una amplia sonrisa-. Es hora de irnos, cuídense todos.

Seraphina se acerco a Lucy y le dio la caja que contenían sus memorias y una pulsera con una mariposa dorada.

-Cuídate mucho Lucia –Le dijo tiernamente Seraphina.

-Hasta pronto Seraphina –Lucy le dio un abrazo y Seraphina se acerco a Manny, Ken y su padre.

Manny golpeo su báculo tres veces contra el suelo y una luz muy brillante comenzó a envolverlos. Seraphina se despidió con su mano una última vez y desapareció junto con los otros.

-Al fin termino todo –Sonrió Lily relajando sus hombros.

-¡Haremos un gran banquete por ello! –Anunció Norte alzando los brazos y celebrando con alegría-. Quiero que todos vayan bien arreglados.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarse entre si y demás cuando Jack se acerco a Lucy.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo Lucy –Le pidió tomándola de la mano.

-¿A dónde? –Pregunto ella con inseguridad.

-Solo confía en mí, será una sorpresa.

Lucy lo pensó un momento y accedió.

-Bien sígueme…

* * *

**Se que tarde añooooooooooooos en subir este capitulo que todos me pedían con ansias xD**

**Pero aquí esta, me e tardado por que faltan dos capítulos mas y todo termina ;w; es triste pero bueno :')**

**Espero les guste.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
